Yami no Tetsuyaku
by Bunny Saito
Summary: Filosofía de la oscuridad, Una verdad aterra a Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru sale a un viaje de negocios sin saber que Kagome refugia al detective en su casa. Dos nuevos seres aparecen, Naraku y Sango ¿qué pasará ahora?...CAP. XI, reviews ONEGAI!
1. Prólogo del Chi no Tsuki

**Yami** **no Tetsuyaku**

**Introducción**

_La filosofía de la oscuridad_, quien dice que alguien es capaz de envolverse en la oscuridad por el mero deseo de salvar a aquella persona que más amas? Pero esa decisión puede llevarte a un cruel destino…

La historia de un ser que dio su alma a un demonio milenario para salvar a esa persona, obligado a cometer sádicos crímenes deambulando por la cuidad y un detective irá tras él… no sólo por sus acciones, sino por alguien que le pide ayuda en sus sueños y con ello, un extraño lazo que lo une con ese ser…

**Prólogo de la noche del Chi no Tsuki**

El ambiente solo huele a muerte… tan oscuro y frío, la cuidad por completo se encuentra envuelto en la tiniebla de una extraña noche.

Ninguna luz está presente, sólo un halo rojo como la sangre misma alumbra ligeramente a la cuidad de Tokio; no hay nadie por los alrededores… todos al parecer estaban ocultos en sus hogares o en cualquier sitio donde pudiesen sentirse protegidos, puesto que la muerte estaba presente en cualquier momento.

A lo alto de la Torre de Tokio se puede observar una silueta bastante alta… miraba con mucho detenimiento ese astro nocturno, era como si le atrajera… su color y su brillo: rojo intenso, como la sangre misma.

Sus ojos de oro se deleitaban con ese brillo lunar, sus cabellos de plata se mueven lentamente mientras sus mechones ocultan un poco su rostro dándole un aire de misterio y sus labios, delineaban una seriedad única.

Las ropas manchadas de ese carmín secas casi están, pero sus manos todavía poseían ese líquido un poco fresco, era como si hubiese tomado la vida de alguien instantes atrás… le gustaba hacerlo.

Cerca de ahí, otra silueta corre con mucha prisa, como si buscara algo… alguien… sus ojos chocolate miraban por el abandonado lugar, sus largos cabellos azabaches peinados en una coleta se mueven al compás de sus pasos, rápidos y seguros.

Su respiración es un poco entrecortada a causa de correr por mucho tiempo; se detiene por unos instantes y mira el cielo sin luz alguna, ni siquiera las luces de la cuidad encendidas estaban… solo el brillo rojizo que desprende la Luna de esa noche iluminaba el lugar. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al mirar ese astro, en su interior sentía un poco de nerviosismo, aunque por unos instantes algo le hace cambiar ese sentimiento, como si una fuerza lo envolviera…

Los ojos chocolate cambian a unos dorados, así como su cabello se aclara hasta llegar a un platino brillante… su mirada tranquila toma forma a una seria y algo molesta, su sensible olfato percibe algo.

-Ya te encontré…- musita levemente y corre con más prisa.

De esa forma corre hasta llegar a las faldas de esa torre, mira hacia lo alto y percibe que ese ser lo esperaba; estaba por saltar para llegar hacia él pero… primero observa que sus labios forman una sonrisa y salta para aterrizar.

-Tú…- musita el ser que bajó de la Torre, sus ojos dorados lo miran fijamente, al grado que el otro se siente un poco intimidado pero no lo muestra.

Ambos seres se pierden en la mirada del otro… era como si los dos esperaban por este momento por mucho tiempo; desaparecen en un instante, de nuevo aparecen por los cielos tratando de golpear al otro… eran demasiado veloces.

No decían palabra alguna, solo mas miradas y sus cuerpos hablaban en ese instante, pero uno se espera el golpe del otro de tal manera que es herido en su pecho…

El atacante se mancha una vez más sus manos con ese rojizo que lame un poco, una mirada extraña se forma en su rostro haciendo enojar al otro. Trata de atacarlo pero le es imposible y más, cuando hace aparecer una espada extraña.

Sus ojos se muestran sorpresivos, sus extrañas orejas se mueven percibiendo que estaba en peligro… su atacante estaba por acabar con él cuando…

-_BASTA!_

Entre el silencio generado por el ambiente, se percibe una voz femenina… una que sólo ellos podían ser testigos de escuchar; miran hacia un punto y se quedan sorpresivos al ver a un testigo de su acto.

Yacía sentada en el suelo,… sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas imploraba a Kami que detuviesen la locura que estarían por cometer, sus manos juntas estaban como diciendo una plegaria.

De nuevo existe un silencio, esos seres fijaban su vista hacia ella,… tratan de acercarse pero algo se los impide, como si se tratase de una barrera espiritual muy fuerte que les impuso seguir su paso.

Uno de ellos, deja caer la espada y su rostro se muestra perturbado, el otro mira que no sólo era eso, también se toca su cabeza… como intentando escapar de algo, de algo o alguien que lo dominaba por completo.

Pierde el control de sus emociones, hiriendo por segunda ocasión al de orejas extrañas… y ella lanza un grito de terror; intenta moverse pero le era imposible… nunca pudo hacerlo y ahora se sentía una inútil.

Miraba horrorizada como estaba siendo herido… como ese ser perdía el control total de su mente y solo actuaba como una bestia sedienta de sangre; no lo piensa más, trata de moverse pero siente sus piernas inútiles… deseaba un milagro.

No desea el desastre, sino la estabilidad de todo… del mundo, del tiempo y de él… sobretodo de él.

Lanza un grito silencioso y por un breve instante logra levantarse para llegar a ellos. El ser que había perdido el control de si mismo estaba por dar un golpe mortal cuando…

Sólo se escucha un sonido ahogado, miradas llenas de sorpresa se ven reflejadas tras el acto mortal cometido… lo hecho está, lo predestinado no tiene solución, sin importar si es bueno o malo… siempre termina cumpliéndose.

_Y todo por ella,.. no me importa lo que pase… aunque el mundo se vuelva ceniza, yo la salvaré… aunque tenga que vender mi alma, aunque me convierta en una bestia que camine por las calles en busca de víctimas…_

**Fin del prólogo**

Y de nuevo ando aquí! XD Bunny Saito está de regreso con una nueva historia!...mmm,… admito que es mucho más oscura que Eternity y un poco trágica…

Ehm antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos por seguirme en mi anterior fic… pues gracias a ustedes llegó hasta su fin y con muy buena aceptación; deseo que este nuevo fic tenga ese mismo resultado n.nUUU.

Sobre la historia, por ahora no puedo decir algo,… pues he dejado que ustedes mismos, buenos lectores, descubran a los personajes de este prólogo puesto que serán los principales y nos llevarán a lo largo de la trama de esta historia… claro, habrá más pero, poco a poco irán saliendo XD. Además que, lo que ocurre en el prólogo es lo que ocurre en el momento, y la historia se desarrollará tres años antes de lo que pasa ahora.

Debo decir que tiene los mismos aires como místicos que tuvo Eternity, aunque es totalmente diferente y no tendrá nada que ver con esa historia n.nUUU…

Una de las cosas que quiero aclarar desde el inicio, es que este fic tendrá algunos visos shonen-ai y pueda,… dependiendo de su aceptación, que llegue al yaoi; pero debo decir que la historia es totalmente "normal",… yo de todas maneras seguiré dando este aviso y sobretodo cuando se lleguen a esas escenas.

Ahm, para las personas que tienen dudas con algunos de los términos japoneses que he colocado, aquí les dejo un pequeño glosario:

**Yami** **no Tetsuyaku:** significa filosofía de la oscuridad y por lo tanto, es el título que lleva esta historia XD.

**Chi no Tsuki: **literalmente es Luna de sangre, es decir, cuando la Luna se ve de color rojo… la verdad no sé si este fenómeno realmente ocurre (o.oU yo solo he llegado a verla pero de color amarillo) pero en muchos ánimes aparece tal fenómeno y bueno, algunos personajes la consideran como si el astro nocturno estuviese cubierto de sangre. En pocas palabras, esta frase es una metáfora sobre este fenómeno (Bunny, comienza a investigar ¬¬)

Es momento de dejarlos y bueno, me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre esto y… quiero darles una noticia:

**Gracias a mi musa… el fic de "Heavens and Earths" seguirá sin actualizarse, no sé si lo continúe pero espero hacerlo algún día porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a "medias" T.T, así que… discúlpenme, sobretodo las personas que lo están siguiendo…**

Ahora si es todo, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	2. La noche del asesino

**Capítulo I: la noche del asesino**

_Si se hubiera evitado desde un inicio… el desastre no se hubiera cumplido…_

_**Hace tres años…**_

-La cuidad de Tokio es realmente hermosa! Nunca imaginé que pudiese regresar aquí… tanto tiempo fuera del país te hace olvidar por completo como es el lugar donde naciste y viviste parte de tu vida!

Unos cabellos azabaches oscuros se ondean por el ligero viento que se muestra en esa cuidad; una sonrisa aparece en sus labios mientras unos ojos cafés se deleitan una vez más por esa vista.

Se encuentra desde lo alto de un lugar común para los turistas, la famosa Torre de Tokio, además de ser un centro de investigaciones se trata uno de los miradores más famosos de la cuidad… su estructura es parecida la Torre Eiffel de Francia.

-Amigo!... hasta cuando seguirás viendo la cuidad? Estás peor que un extranjero que visita por primera vez a Japón!- habla un chico cuya mirada era idéntica a la de un lobo.

-Ah…Kouga, no seas tan payaso… ya extrañaba esta vista- comenta el joven.

-Como sea, es momento de irnos, el jefe nos espera en la estación de policía!- dice Kouga más molesto al darse cuenta que su amigo no hacía caso.

Cuando dice eso, el joven deja de sonreír al grado de mostrar una mirada bastante seria y que provocaba una cierta imponencia.

-Lo sé, ya sabía de antemano que este pronto regreso a Japón no era una visita turística… vamonos entonces- y de ese modo, el joven se da la media vuelta y camina hacia la salida del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Kouga lo mira un poco nervioso y se detiene a verlo por unos segundos, tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo y se le hacía una persona poco común.

-… realmente llegaste a vivir aquí?- pregunta Kouga mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro! Pero por mi profesión tuve salir de aquí… vamos ya!

Y de ese modo, los dos salen del lugar en dirección a la jefatura de policía… ambos vestían de traje, uno de color negro y el otro de color rojo, haciendo buen juego con sus ojos chocolate y su larga cabellera azabache suelta.

Ambos seres trabajaban en la policía, solo que el de traje rojo, mantenía un puesto diferente que lo obliga a viajar por todo el mundo… aunque en esa ocasión le tocó trabajar en su país natal. En el caso de su compañero, se trataba de un detective bastante reconocido… su nombre es Kouga Tsukiyama, su larga cabellera negra peinada con una coleta poco alta lo hacía verse muy atractivo así como sus ojos azules profundos y mostrando una mirada como la de un lobo,…muchos lo reconocían como "ookami".

Después de unos minutos de caminata por la cuidad infestada de personas que caminan por un lado a otro, llegan a lo que sería la jefatura… un edificio de pocos pisos y lleno de personas que iban por todos lados realizando sus deberes.

El chico de traje rojo y corbata amarilla camina por el pasillo y algunos lo saludan, éste con una pequeña sonrisa les responde y sigue su camino, Kouga por su lado no hacía nada de eso y solo le pide a su amigo que siguieran el camino hasta llegar a la puerta donde se hallaba el jefe.

Quedan enfrente de una puerta de roble y Kouga decide tocarla, escucha un leve "pase" y miran que se trataba de una oficina bien arreglada y un poco elegante, el chico recién llegado se sorprende un poco y observa que al fondo se hallaba el escritorio donde se encuentra esa persona… mira que se trataba de un señor un poco mayor que él y sus ojos esmeraldas se posan suavemente en los suyos…

-Hasta que llega… Detective Inuyasha o mejor dicho…

-Le pediré de favor que no mencione mi nombre real, con solo escucharlo me da náuseas- responde con un poco de seriedad y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Oye Inuyasha, porque no te gusta que te llamen por tu nombre real?- pregunta Kouga con una sonrisa.

-Ese es mi asunto…- y no le dice más para centrarse en el jefe- disculpe señor, vengo desde Estados Unidos porque recibí un mail suyo pidiendo mi servicio…

Para el jefe era algo sorprendente, puesto que Inuyasha tenía la fama de hacer las cosas sin perder el tiempo, además de una excelente intuición que ha logrado resolver casos que para muchos, sería algo imposible.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo,… bueno, será como usted diga Inuyasha… verá, realmente lo he llamado a usted porque estamos con un caso que día con día vuelve locos a las autoridades.

-Así es Inuyasha… - comenta Kouga cruzado de brazos.

-Entiendo… entonces parece interesante- y se sienta quedando enfrente del escritorio- si me convence lo tomo… sino, me regreso a Estados Unidos.

Para los dos, eso no les gustó mucho… Kouga mira al jefe y éste toma un poco de aire para explicarle el asunto:

-Verás Inuyasha, desde hace tres meses, alguien ha osado con matar a personas… todas por las noches y lo peor del caso, es que… las destaza, bueno… realmente deja los cuerpos en muy mal estado; de tal forma que cuesta mucho trabajo que los familiares los reconozcan.

-…ah, con que un asesino serial… use a sus mejores hombres, entonces- responde con un poco de despotismo, Kouga se acerca a él.

-Como puedes decir esas cosas! Ha matado a tres hombres y dos mujeres sin compasión! Y nadie ha logrado al menos tener una pista de ello! Es más, hasta los forenses no han podido encontrar la causa de la muerte!

-Keh, asesinos hay en todo el mundo… puedes ustedes arreglarse eso! Es una pérdida de tiempo después de todo.

Inuyasha se levanta de su asiento y estaba por salir de la oficina cuando Kouga lo detiene, éste se extraña ante su acción y lo mira pidiendo alguna explicación.

-Inuyasha,… realmente requerimos de tu ayuda, hemos tratado de buscar la mejor solución pero no hay ninguna, es como si la gente muriera como por arte de magia!

-Magia, eh?... y menos por esas estupideces trabajaría!

Pero en el instante que estaba por abrir la puerta, el jefe coloca su mano en su hombro para detenerlo y ve que en su otra mano poseía una carpeta con algunas fotografías, las cuales mira un poco y observa que, se trataban de las víctimas… sus ojos se abren de sorpresa, así como su mano la coloca en su boca por la impresión que generaban.

-Llévese eso al hotel, chéquelo con cuidado y mañana regrese con su decisión… le parece Inuyasha?

-….seguro…- es lo único que responde y sale de ahí; Kouga lo mira irse y luego hacia su jefe.

-Cree que acepte?

-Yo digo que si, aunque yo imaginé que nunca vendría aquí… siempre tan ocupado que es difícil que tome un caso en Japón, tu sabes… que se entromete en los asuntos de gobierno mejor que nadie- explica el jefe tomando un cigarrillo entre sus manos y lo enciende.

-Pues si,…

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha camina lentamente por las calles de la cuidad… observa que desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, las cosas habían cambiado un poco, pero… algo le decía que no todo había cambiado.

-Será mejor que vaya al hotel y me de una vuelta, luego reviso esto- y se encamina hacia un hotel que no quedaba lejos del aeropuerto internacional.

Luego de unas horas, el chico toma una ducha y sale del baño para vestirse… en esa ocasión se peina con una coleta alta y se deja unos mechones a sus lados; se observa un poco por el espejo y trata de sonreír un poco, algo que le cuesta un poco de trabajo.

Tras vestirse con un traje negro y corbata roja, observa que la cuidad ya se estaba oscureciendo; toma su cartera y sale de la habitación para luego guardar las llaves en su bolsillo…

-Veremos que actividades nocturnas habrá…

Sale del hotel y camina sin un rumbo fijo… le parecían bellas esas luces nocturnas puesto que tenía mucho tiempo que no las veía; así como la gente que todavía andaba por las calles… y tarda mucho en llegar a un restaurante bastante lujoso.

Decide entrar y el encargado de la mesas lo saluda con un "buenas noches" e Inuyasha le pide una mesa en la zona de no fumar, no tardó mucho que le dieran la mesa y suspira un poco al ver que daba con la ventana que le daba una muestra de la calle.

-Desea ordenar algo?- llega un mesero de pronto, el joven lo mira un poco y asiente.

-Quiero una botella de unos de sus mejores vinos blancos y la especialidad de la casa- responde sin ni siquiera revisar el menú que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Como diga… su orden en un momento estará lista.

El mesero deja el lugar e Inuyasha mira por la ventana… se le hacía muy interesante, ver a la gente y la cuidad que dejó cuando le dieron su primera misión en el extranjero que fue por asuntos de gobierno y ahora, parecía que su estadía tendrá que ver con "algo cotidiano" según sus ideas.

Mientras espera el momento en que le diesen su orden, saca de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato con el que trata de teclear algunos números, era como si maraca a un número que sólo el conocía; acerca su oído al aparato y se escucha a la contestadota decir:

-_En este instante, Kikyou Kanno no se encuentra, si desea dejar su mensaje, hágalo después del…_- y cuelga de inmediato, Inuyasha muestra una mirada algo molesta.

-Ay esa mujer,… y luego dice que no veo por ella… keh, que más da, yo ya le hice el favor… ahora que se aguante.

Entonces guarda el aparato de nuevo y mira que no le traían su orden; era un chico de carácter muy agresivo y perdía con frecuencia la paciencia pero, en esta ocasión trata de calmarse y no armar algún teatro que le podía costar mucho.

Se acomoda mejor en el sillón y observa una lámpara que se encontraba arriba suyo, estaba cubierta de pequeños cristales que parecían hielos… eso hace sonreír al chico porque se le hacía llamativo y elegante; pero sus ojos se abren de inmediato, como si algo lo paralizara… algo le hace mirar hacia la ventana.

-_La noche de nuevo comenzó,… de nuevo irás?_

-_Es mi deber…_

_-…ni tiene caso detenerte, hoy acabarás con un político…_

Inuyasha se queda helado, escuchaba esas voces extrañas como si las tuviera a su lado; mira hacia un lado y no ve a nadie, mira hacia el otro y sólo personas comiendo o charlando se encontraban… era lo único que hacían.

Al darse cuenta que podría ser una jugarreta de su cabeza, su respiración comienza a ser entrecortada, busca la respuesta a esa extraña paranoia que lo estaba aprisionando lentamente… se levanta del asiento y sale corriendo del lugar. Mira de nuevo por varios puntos de las calles y las personas como si nada, aunque siempre hay algunas que lo miran diciendo que estaba loco o algo por el estilo.

-De donde es… donde?... las escucho cerca de mi, pero… no hay nadie!- decía mientras se toca la cabeza tratando de desaparecerlas.

Corre sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a cierto punto de la cuidad que estaba completamente vacío… nada de gente y sólo calles vacías con algunos gatos o ratas que rondaban por ahí; trata de relajarse pero en su interior le decía que no podía detenerse… era como si algo fuera de lo normal le dictara que hacer o por donde ir.

-… que extraño, el aire de este lugar es sumamente diferente- musita Inuyasha tras cerrar un poco sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el ambiente- _es extraño,… siento que algo extraño va a ocurrir._

Y de ese modo, sus piernas se mueven de nuevo sin rumbo fijo… llegando a un lugar que en su vida había pisado.

Extrañamente el aire es mucho más frío, su respiración una vez más se entrecorta porque se siente extraño… y más, porque percibe algo… alguien.

-Nani?- Inuyasha escucha un grito cerca del lugar, su cabeza se mueve por varios lados para determinar en donde ocurría y…- …sangre,…? Porque?...

Una de las cosas que detestaba era ese olor, nunca entendió porque siempre podía percibirlo, y más si se trata de una persona herida… o muerta en peor de los casos; era algo que nadie le podía dar una explicación clara.

Entonces siente que algo roza su mejilla, siente un hilo de sangre que rodea su rostro, así como un viento fuerte… o mejor dicho, alguien que pasó de manera inmediata que no lo pudo percibir.

-…pero…- el joven detective se siente paralizado, no entendía como sintió eso… pudo morir haciendo un movimiento.

Algo que lo deja sorprendido es que, ve ante sus ojos a un hombre de edad avanzada sin vida y cubierto de heridas hechas con un arma blanca…siente un terrible escalofrío que lo hace dar la vuelta y mira una silueta cuyos cabellos plateados se movían un poco.

-….- la silueta solo mira a ese joven, Inuyasha no podía identificarlo si se trataba de algo real o mera imagen de su mente.

De manera inconsciente, Inuyasha trata de acercarse a él y corre… pero la silueta salta hasta lo más alto y llega a formar una sonrisa en su rostro. El chico de cabellos azabaches saca una pistola y trata de dispararle pero…

Una espada de gran tamaño es lanzada y ve como el arma era partida en dos, así como la hoja de ésta queda a pocos centímetros de su pié derecho; mira hacia lo alto y la silueta aterriza lentamente.

-…tú,… tú eres el causante… de esto?- pregunta Inuyasha mirándolo de forma desafiante.

-Je…- es lo único que dice y corre para atacarlo, el detective llega a notar unos ojos dorados que denotaban frialdad total, así como unas garras a punto de aniquilarlo.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que, ese ser extraño se detiene en el instante de matarlo… ambos quedan a pocos centímetros de distancia, de tal manera que ambas respiraciones llegaban a percibirse.

-Por qué… no lo haces,… de una… vez pregunta el joven tomando todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos chocolate retan a los dorados, éste se aleja de inmediato de él y lo mira fijamente.

-… no te metas- es lo único que llega a decir para luego desaparecer entre las sombras.

Inuyasha se queda petrificado a lo que fue testigo,… pero no sólo llegó a sentir un poco de temor a lo que pudo ser de su vida sino que, en su interior le decía que ya era demasiado tarde para regresar a los Estados Unidos… nunca dejaba por la paz las cosas que se le atravesaran; después de todo, había tomado una decisión.

No tardó mucho que la policía llegara al lugar de los hechos pero,… para ese momento Inuyasha había dejado el lugar para dirigirse al hotel donde descansaría algunas y horas para luego regresar a la jefatura de policía donde dará su decisión.

Mientras eso ocurría, el ser que lo atacó se mira su brazo derecho; nunca se imaginó que llegara a herirse… y más, si alguien como ese humano fuera la causa de su estado.

Sus ojos dorados y una marca en su frente con forma de Luna creciente, miraba a los policías que se llevaban el cuerpo inerte para luego recoger todo lo necesario y tomarlo como evidencias para saber al asesino y las causas de ello.

Desaparece en el momento y llega a lo que parecía ser un departamento, mira que sus ropas se encontraban con sangre, así como el arma que usaba en una de sus manos.

-_Alguien se entrometió, verdad?_- se escucha una voz, la cual hace que el ser mire hacia el fondo de ese lugar.

-Por que no me lo advertiste?- pregunta con un poco de seriedad.

-_Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar porque ya están predeterminadas… siento que te hirieron, realmente estás bien… anata?_

El ser deja en el suelo las cosas y se acerca, observa unos ojos cafés sin luz llorosos, así como sus finas manos blancas juntas; su largo cabello azabache caía como cascada en sus hombros.

-Descuida, no es nada…

-_No entiendo aún como es que fuiste capaz,… debiste… debiste…_- pero no puede decir más porque siente unos brazos que la rodean, sus ojos se abren de sorpresa y corresponde al gesto.

-Kagome,…. Mi amada Kagome, ya verás que pronto estarás bien,…- y besa su frente con mucha delicadeza, ella busca sus manos y luego las besa.

En ese momento, el ser mira a la chica… estaba por darle un pequeño beso cuando, alguien llega hasta esa habitación; se traba de una jovencita…

-Sesshoumaru-san, es bueno verlo de regreso.

-Rin-chan,… veo que has cuidado muy bien de Kagome… mejor ya vete a descansar, yo me encargo del resto- eran sus palabras, tranquilas y ya no poseía esas extrañas marcas en su rostro.

-Kagome-san me pidió que le preparara el baño... supuso que vendría en ese estado- comenta la chica al señalarle sobre el estado de sus ropas.

Al escuchar eso, Sesshoumaru, como lo nombraban… mira a Kagome y ésta sonríe un poco, ya parecía que ocurría con mucha frecuencia; se da la media vuelta y se retira de ahí… llega al baño y percibe un aroma de sándalo, así como en un pequeño mueble había algunas ropas.

Se quita con cuidado esa ropa manchada y no tarda mucho en meterse a bañar,…pasa un rato y sale del lugar para observar lo que queda de la noche, así como la cuidad envuelta en esas luces citadinas.

Nadie sabía lo que pensaba en ese momento, solo se podía percibir que no había estado muy conforme a la aparición de ese chico, y que, por una extraña razón, no pudo tocarlo… era como si su instinto se lo advirtiera.

Miraba la cuidad cuestionándose que a partir de ese momento, debía ser más cauteloso… nunca nadie lo había visto en in fraganti, pues en el momento terminaba sin vida junto con la víctima, durante su noche… en el instante perfecto para cometer esos brutales actos, sin compasión o sentimiento alguno…

**Fin del capítulo I**

Qué les pareció?... Inuyasha es uno de los protagonistas de esta historia, al igual que lo será Sesshoumaru y… Kagome; parece que después de todo el detective tomará el caso pero, que podrá encontrar? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Bueno… antes de dejarlos, quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo a la historia… n.n, y bueno… nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	3. Un hombre y una mujer

**Capítulo II: un hombre y una mujer**

De nuevo por la cuidad se sabe que la noche anterior ocurrió un brutal asesinato; la gente miraba temerosa los periódicos y otras más se enteraban por la televisión u otro medio de comunicación…

La cuidad deseaba saber una solución a esos extraños asesinatos, ya no quería saber que otra persona más caía en las manos de alguien o algo que lo asesinaba de la peor manera… la gente se alertó mucho al enterarse que esa nueva víctima no era más que un político muy influyente dentro del gobierno…

Por esos temores no dudaron en llamar a cierto detective que podía resolver ese extraño caso; al inicio no parecía muy convencido pero, luego de ser testigo de esa noche extraña, su decisión había dado un giro inesperado.

-Vaya así que si aceptas… Inuyasha- musita Kouga con una sonrisa divertida.

-No quiero dar mis explicaciones, así que… jefe, he tomado mi decisión- responde Inuyasha con una mirada bastante seria y decidida.

El jefe lo mira contento y se acerca a él para estrecharle su mano, Inuyasha lo mira un poco desconfiado pero al final le corresponde con una sonrisa.

-La verdad que nos ayudará mucho,… la gente ya casi ni sale sola por la cuidad, el causante de estos hechos desastrosos ha generado un pánico terrible, muchas gracias Inuyasha.

-Las gracias me las darán cuando el culpable caiga, ya verá que pronto podrán descansar en paz…

Momentos más tarde, el joven detective sale de la oficina y siente que Kouga lo sigue, voltea y lo observa un poco extraño.

-Y que quieres ahora?

-Inuyasha, por qué no vamos a comer algo? Yo invito!

-No gracias,… acabo de almorzar en el hotel, quiero buscar un departamento o algo…- comenta el joven con un aire un poco indiferente.

-Entiendo,… de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos después...- y de ese modo, Kouga sale de la jefatura de policía mirando con un poco de extrañeza a ese chico.

A primera vista ese joven detective mostraba una apariencia un poco imponente pero sobretodo, parecía que no era una persona común y corriente; hasta cierto punto nuestro personaje recién llegado no era cualquier persona…

Camina lentamente sin rumbo fijo, solo tenía en su mente que lo mejor sería buscar algo más cómodo, ya que al tomar esa decisión no sabría cuanto tiempo le iba a llevar en resolver el caso; vivir en un hotel durante mucho tiempo saldría muy caro y eso, es lo que menos desea.

Por su mente pasaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior, en algunos instantes se sentía un poco incómodo y más, por la mirada de ese ser tan extraño… muy a pesar de que lo tuvo muy cerca, nunca pudo ver quien era en realidad, o mejor dicho, saber si se trataba de algo humano o… sobrenatural.

Inuyasha era de esas personas que creían poco, siempre tenía en su mente que para todo existe una explicación y piensa que el tema fantástico no es más que un invento de la gente para llamar la atención…

Su mirada se posa en un templo y su mirada se torna muy fría, tampoco degustaba de acercarse a lo religioso; no creía en nada que no fuese aquello que tuviera pruebas concretas.

Siente que alguien toca su hombro y se asusta un poco, mira que se trataba de un joven monje con ropas oscuras; su cabello era azabache y amarrado en una pequeña coleta, su mirada era un poco tranquila y sus ojos zafiro lo miran con curiosidad.

-Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Eh,… no, no puede ayudarme- dice con frialdad el chico y el monje sonríe divertido.

-Por algo está aquí, no todas las personas pasan por un templo sin algún cometido…- responde el chico ligeramente serio e Inuyasha se extraña un poco ante esas palabras.

-No diga tonterías, no degusto de meterme en la religión.

Al decir esas palabras lo mira con más frialdad, el joven monje parece muy interesado en esa actitud y solo pasa de su lado diciéndole algo en el oído que deja al detective algo pensativo.

-Eres de los que luego recurrirán…- y se va caminando hacia el interior del templo, Inuyasha piensa que el tipo está un poco chiflado, se arregla sus ropas y sigue caminando hasta llegar a un parque muy bonito.

Llega a un lugar donde no había gente alguna, se podía ver algunas parejas tomadas de la mano mientras disfrutaban de un bonito paisaje en medio de la bulliciosa cuidad como lo era Tokio.

-Vaya, no imaginé que existiera un lugar como este, si que ha cambiado totalmente la cuidad… mmm tendré que tomar algunos días para conocerla por completo- se dice para si mismo.

Decide sentarse en una banca y respira profundamente, piensa que lo mejor será disfrutar un poco del lugar y luego adentrarse al caso; en su interior deseaba saber más y tener una conclusión sobre ello, ya que tampoco le gustó no hacer nada para evitar esa muerte.

Fija su mirada hacia el cielo que estaba ligeramente brumoso, se imaginaba que más tarde llovería, y mucho más porque recuerda que había llegado en la temporada de lluvias, a la mitad del verano.

Con cierta claridad escucha un ruido muy extraño, se levanta del asiento y trata de saber de que se trataba; fija su vista en varios puntos hasta ver una silueta que miraba detenidamente una fuente con bellas figuras y agua cristalina que caía sobre ellas.

El joven se acerca lentamente y mira que se trataba de alguien que poseía una larga cabellera azabache; todavía no podía distinguir si se trataba de un chico o una chica pero, le llama la atención que una pequeña ave se acerca a los finos dedos que poseía esa persona y luego se iba…

Estaba casi detrás de ese ser y podía percibir un suave aroma a cerezo, se le hacía muy extraño que alguien usara ese aroma pues en esta actualidad ya casi nadie utilizaba esa clase de aromas. Podía percibir que era dulce y fresco… como si fuera el rocío de la mañana que se fusiona con el aroma natural de esas flores.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Inuyasha que se trataba de una hermosa joven; observa que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y,… vestía un bonito vestido de color azul, haciéndole resaltar su blanca piel entre ese cabello de tinte oscuro; pero hay algo que sorprende más al detective y era que, la chica no se hallaba sentada en una banca sino en una silla de ruedas.

Por la mente del chico pasan muchas cosas y mira que ella abre sus ojos y parece que lo mira; el también descubre algo más… sus ojos chocolate no poseían un brillo que la gente común posee, los de ella eran vacíos y sin vida como si no pudiese apreciar las maravillas de su alrededor.

-_Buenas tardes joven…_- Inuyasha escucha una voz y trata de ver de quien se trata, mira que no provenía de ningún lugar sino de su propia mente.

Observa que la chica lo miraba fijamente, así como le sonríe con una frescura que deja sin palabras a Inuyasha.

-Es… usted una joven muy hermosa- musita embelesado por su belleza- usted… me acaba de saludar?- pregunta un poco extrañado.

La joven asiente y le hace una seña para que se acerque a ella, Inuyasha se queda un poco extrañado y siente que ella toma una de sus manos, lo mira fijamente…

-Disculpa yo, no…. puedes…- se sentía un poco apenado para decirlo y ella sonríe una vez más.

-_No poseo tal facultad, pero eso es lo de menos… no siempre es necesario comunicarse por medio de la voz_.

Él se extraña mucho a eso, no entendía como podía escuchar a esa chica… era como si le hablara pero, realmente todo lo escuchaba dentro de su cabeza.

-Y usted,… puede escucharme?

-_Así es,…pero dígame, cuál es su nombre?_- pregunta ella mientras lo mira con dulzura.

-Ehm,… solo… dígame Inuyasha.

Ella lo mira extraño pero al instante cambia su mirada, Inuyasha se sentía un poco extraño aunque poco a poco se sentía un poco cómodo al acompañarla.

-Y, que hace una joven como usted aquí sola?

-_Espero a alguien pero tal parece que se ha retrasado un poco_- dice la chica al observar el reloj del detective.

La chica vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y junta un poco sus manos; el joven mira que poseía un anillo de oro y con una pequeña incrustación de un brillante.

-Es bonito ese anillo que posee,… perdona mi atrevimiento pero, se lo ha regalado su novio?

-_Algo así joven Inuyasha,... más bien me lo ha regalado mi esposo._

Inuyasha se queda extrañado a eso, no podía creer que estuviera casada… podía ver que no sobrepasaba de los 20 años; se veía tan joven.

-Entiendo,… disculpe mi informalidad pero,… cual es su nombre?

-_Mi nombre es Kagome,… Kagome Higurashi_- contesta la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese instante existe un silencio en el que ninguno se siente extraño,… ambos por unos instantes cruzan miradas; Inuyasha nunca había tratado de esa forma con una chica y más, si la acaba de conocer… era como si ella proyectara una gran libertad para abrirse, hacía que hasta la persona más seria dijera algo más.

-Es un hermoso nombre Kagome-san- y toma una de sus manos para besarla ligeramente, ella se sonroja un poco y mira que alguien se acerca a ella.

Una jovencita de unos 15 años llega de pronto y se extraña un poco al ver a Inuyasha con Kagome; lo mira con un poco de desconfianza pero siente la mirada de Higurashi diciéndole que era alguien de confiar.

-Kagome-san, es momento de irnos- habla la chica y Kagome mira a Inuyasha en plan de que era momento de despedirse.

-_Algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver…_- y la chica lleva a la joven hacia las afueras del parque.

El detective la mira irse,… sus ojos cafés se fijan en esa silueta que al final desaparece; mira sus manos y llega a percibir todavía, ese aroma de sakura que simplemente lo deleita. Oberva su reloj y mira que era un poco tarde, así que también sale de ese lugar para seguir buscando ese pequeño hogar de improviso.

Por otro lado, Kagome mira que un hombre bastante alto salía de un coche muy elegante y de color negro que la recibe con pequeño beso en sus labios.

-_Sesshoumaru, me alegra verte… tardaste bastante_.

-Lo siento Kagome,… me detuvieron algunas cosas, dime Rin-chan… pasaron un rato agradable en el parque?

-Claro que si, además que Kagome-san conoció a un nuevo amigo.

Cuando dice eso, Sesshoumaru se extraña un poco y mira a la chica que sonreía de forma un poco traviesa.

-_Es joven con buen porte,… se acercó a mi porque le di curiosidad_- contesta la chica algo divertida y más, porque siente que la mirada de Sesshoumaru cambió de pronto.

-Como es eso?...

-_Jajajaja, anata, lo digo en buen plan… yo al único que amo es a ti_- y toma su mano, Sesshoumaru sonríe y la abraza.

Para Rin era una bella escena, se sentía muy contenta al verlos juntos… siempre sueña con encontrar a una persona como lo es Sesshoumaru, un hombre alto de cabellos de plata y largos, sus ojos son dorados y su mirada seria pero cálida cuando se trata de Kagome.

La pareja se besa unos momentos, Sesshoumaru es el primero en separarse de ella y todos se encaminan hacia su hogar… Kagome lo mira fijamente aunque realmente no lo hacía sino que, sabía perfectamente donde estaba, como respiraba y que era lo que sentía en ese instante.

Al paso de unos minutos ambos llegan a un hermoso y gran departamento… se notaba que era de lujo porque todo estaba arreglado con gran belleza y gusto, Sesshoumaru lleva a Kagome hasta el comedor donde se sienta con ella; Rin llega detrás de ellos y se dirige al instante a la cocina aunque antes se acerca a ellos.

-Disculpen, quieren que de una vez les prepare la comida?

-Si,… por favor Rin-chan, muchas gracias- contesta Sesshoumaru con cierta frialdad con la que la chica está acostumbrada a percibir.

Y así, se retira dejando a los dos solos, Kagome le sonríe y le dice que evite esa frialdad pero el hombre se lo niega.

-Siempre he sido así, no sé porque sigues con lo mismo.

-_Yo… lo digo porque en estos últimos meses eres más frío que antes… y antes no lo eras tanto…_

Al escuchar eso, se levanta de su asiento y le da la espalda; la chica siente como si no era el momento adecuado de decirle eso porque, lo percibe un poco molesto.

-A lo mejor es por el cambio, me hace sentirme un poco más agresivo que antes… solo es eso.

-_Yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo!... no debiste cometer esa locura! Sesshoumaru, onegai… deja de hacerlo, no sabes el daño que te haces cada día!_

-No lo haré hasta que no encuentre al causante de tu estado! Kagome, no puedo estar tranquilo hasta encontrar a ese bastardo!

Cuando dice eso, golpea sus puños en la mesa… Kagome se espanta a ese acto y siente como ese hombre se pone más agresivo; Sesshoumaru parecía molesto y a la vez preocupado.

-No me importa lo que me pase, yo solo quiero verte bien y… a ese bastardo a metros de profundidad! Pero no puedo hacerlo si no lo hubiera hecho!- y se acerca a ella para abrazarla con fuerza- entiéndeme Kagome, onegai… te amo y haría lo que sea para verte bien!

La chica llora ante eso, detestaba sentir a Sesshoumaru tan preocupado y más por su culpa; ella toma fuertemente su mano y la besa con ternura, su esposo la mira fijamente y acaricia su rostro.

-No me gusta verte llorar Kagome,… solo… hay que esperar un poco más, ya verás que encontraré a ese maldito y todo será como antes- y posa sus labios con los de ella en un beso, ella se sonroja un poco pero luego corresponde a ese gesto.

Sesshoumaru la carga y la mira detenidamente, sabía perfectamente que era mucho mayor que ella pero… no podía evitar que sentía algo muy grande por ella: la amaba, desde que la conoció se sintió hechizado ante su belleza y se prometió que nunca la iba a dejar sola…

La lleva hasta su habitación y la recuesta con mucho cuidado, ella busca rápidamente su brazo y siente como se sienta a su lado para luego abrazarla con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de una fina y delicada muñeca de porcelana.

-_Sesshoumaru, onegai… no quiero que te pase algo peor,… por favor, si quedo así por el resto de mis días lo aceptaré con gusto pero, no quiero que arriesgues tu vida como lo has hecho en estos días, anata de amo,…_

-Kagome, es mejor que descanses un rato mientras está la comida,…ya verás que pronto todo será como antes.

Y besa su frente, para luego retirarse de esa habitación… deja la puerta entre abierta y se dirige a la sala donde mira un atardecer bastante bello; sus ojos dorados se posan en cualquier punto de la cuidad y luego hacia el cielo.

-Claro que nuestras vidas han cambiado,… sino no fuera por mi culpa,… todo sería normal…- musita el hombre y se encamina hasta la salida del departamento, Rin lo mira y se muestra un poco preocupada.

-Sesshoumaru-san, acaso saldrá? La cena está casi lista- pregunta un poco preocupada la chica, él por su lado la mira con un poco de frialdad y le da espalda.

-Regreso en un rato,… necesito aire fresco.

De esa forma, el joven sale del departamento y camina sin rumbo fijo por la cuidad… notaba que no era tan transitada como en muchas otras ocasiones. Su cabello plateado se movía al compás de un ligero viento, sus extraños ojos dorados miraban por varios puntos.

Su esposa lo había esperado en ese parque porque él debía acabar con algunos asuntos de su trabajo, parecía que era un ejecutivo de gran clase y reputación pero… solo en esas cuestiones porque en su vida privada todos lo consideraban un gran misterio.

Se hacía llamar Sesshoumaru Akiyama, poco se sabe de su vida,… su edad no sobrepasaba de los 30 años pero se notaba que era mucho mayor que su joven esposa aunque eso no impedía que fuesen una bella pareja.

Para muchos era una persona fuera de lo común porque poseía ese color de cabello tan extraño, así como esos ojos dorados que denotaban al frialdad completa; muchos en ciertos casos lo consideraban alguien poco humano…

La única persona que tenía en su mente era Kagome, degustaba estar con ella todo el tiempo posible… no le importaba en absoluto su estado, pero un día le prometió que regresaría a ser la de antes, sin importar lo que conlleve a lograrlo.

Camina lentamente y saca de su saco unas gafas negras que se las coloca, siempre le incomoda que las miradas se posen en sus extraños ojos; le era molesto escuchar los cuchicheos de la gente.

El anochecer había caído casi por completo y se recarga en una pared que daba con la calle, miraba los coches que iban de un lado a otro, así como los semáforos en ciertos minutos cambiaban de color para indicar el paso de los peatones o de los automovilistas.

Tiene en sus manos una cajetilla de cigarros y saca de ella uno, se lo coloca en su boca y busca su encendedor para prenderlo; el humo que toma de ese objeto lo hace sentir un poco más relajado… siempre que ella iniciaba cierto tema, se sentía un poco nervioso y al mismo tiempo agresivo, era como si algo lo poseyera de su cuerpo, su alma y su mente.

Decide tomar otro camino que lo lleva hacia una calle poco concurrida, mira su reloj y nota que era un poco tarde así como se imagina que Kagome ya había despertado y lo esperaba para cenar junto con Rin.

El joven de traje negro y corbata roja se pierde en sus pensamientos al grado que no se da cuenta que está por chocar con alguien; ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de ello y caen al suelo… uno de ellos que parecía ser un poco más joven lo mira con molestia.

-Acaso no se puede fijar por donde camina? Si que hay ineptos en esta cuidad!

-… pero yo no leo mientras camino,… enano- musita Sesshoumaru algo molesto ante ese comentario.

Ninguno de los dos se ayuda a levantarse y se miran por unos instantes, Sesshoumaru observa que se trataba de un joven de cabellos negros y ojos cafés que vestía un traje de color vino y una corbata negra.

-Hey! como se atreve a decirme enano!

-Es que realmente lo es- contesta Sesshoumaru y le hace notar que, efectivamente poseía una menor estatura que él.

Para el chico que no era más que nuestro detective Inuyasha, se molesta al escuchar a un tipo como era Sesshoumaru… mira que en el suelo se hallaban sus gafas y las toma; observa que ese extraño hombre toma la hoja que leía con detenimiento y escucha una pequeña carcajada de su parte.

-Si buscas esta dirección,… estás completamente perdido enano, te encuentras del otro lado de la cuidad- responde de forma burlona.

-Nani?... ¬¬ en ese caso tendré que pedir un taxi- responde con fastidio Inuyasha.

-Como quieras… y dame mis gafas- de ese modo le arrebata las gafas de sus manos.

Inuyasha mira los ojos de ese hombre, nunca había visto ese extraño dorado… piensa que no era común y se siente como si no fuera la primera vez que los veía; Sesshoumaru siente su mirada chocolate.

-Se te acabará la vista si miras a alguien de esa forma…

-Que, arg!... si que es alguien insoportable!

-Puede ser, je…- y se acerca al chico al grado de tomar su mentón para verlo fijamente- sabes? Es la primera vez que miro a un joven tan interesante como tú.

Para Inuyasha era extraño eso y se hace a un lado de forma inmediata… no entendía por que ese hombre lo miraba de esa forma, simplemente le llamó la atención porque su mirada era tan fría que hacía ese dorado aun más atrayente.

-Y dime enano,… supongo que tienes un nombre no?...- y saca del bolsillo del pantalón, un móvil- debo decirte que aquí no pasan taxis con frecuencia.

-Nani?...keh,… soy… Inuyasha y el de usted?

-Akiyama Sesshoumaru,… pero me has caído bien, así que te doy el honor de que me digas por mi nombre.

Era definitivo, Inuyasha sentía que deseaba golpearlo o algo por el estilo pero no podía: él le estaba haciendo un favor, por caminar sin rumbo fijo se perdió por la cuidad y se perdió de ver ese departamento que tanto busca.

-Mmm con que Inuyasha,… interesante, no lo olvidaré- y apaga el aparato para luego observar que un taxi se acercaba al lugar.

-Ah,… gracias,… Sesshoumaru-san- responde asombrado el detective y el hombre le da una pequeña palmada en su espalda.

-Que tenga buen viaje,… no sé algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver…

Y se va de ese lugar, Inuyasha se extraña bastante y sube al auto para que el chofer le pregunte al lugar donde sería su destino.

-Lléveme al Hotel Condesa Oriental… por favor- dice Inuyasha.

-Como diga, joven.

Así, Inuyasha se va hacia el hotel pero… mira hacia la ventana pensando en esa persona, en ese hombre tan raro… y por unos instantes, sus pensamientos se posaron en esa extraña chica.

-Vaya, uno si que conoce gente extraña por cualquier lado…

**Fin del capítulo II**

Mou, tal parece que aquí se han presentado un poco mejor los personajes… Inuyasha luego de lo que vio esa noche ya aceptó el caso por el cual fue llamado desde el extranjero.

Muchas cosas comienzan a presentarse para el detective,… ha conocido a una hermosa chica poco común de nombre Kagome y a un hombre muy extraño de nombre Sesshoumaru, qué pasará? Esto es solo el inicio del misterio que envuelven a estos personajes…

Y bien? Creo que a muchos se les hizo muy raro ver a Kagome en ese estado,… y más casada con Sessh XD, ella realmente es muy joven… tiene entre 15 y 16 años, mientras que el bello Sessh le lleva unos 10 años; si es extraño, pero luego verán el por qué de las cosas.

Debo decirles que estos dos personajes influirán mucho en las acciones de Inuyasha para llevar a cabo su caso, así como otros dos personajes que no falta mucho para que hagan acto de presencia, bueno… uno de ellos ya apareció aquí jejeje, a ver si llegan a adivinar quien es XD.

En fin, debo agradecer a todos su apoyo al fic,.. y que mejor que contestar sus reviews n.n

**Jimena-chan:** oh, me da gusto que te agrade… jejeje pues si, Inuyasha está envuelto en un gran enigma que poco a poco se resolverá, claro que lo seguiré aunque me llegue a tardar poquito porque no es el único fic que escribo al mismo tiempo n.nUU… aun así, te agradezco mucho tu review!

**Umi Kou: **ohhh que bella sorpresa! Hace años que no escucho decir a alguien que está con la fiebre de Sailor Moon, no lo digo en plan de burla sino todo lo contrario! Ya que es uno de mis animes y mangas favoritos, jejejeje curioso! Tiempo atrás Serena y Seiya también me agradaban como pareja,… n.n soy de las que pienso que son una gran alternativa para Serena o Usagi XD pero bueno… cambiando el tema, me da gusto que te haya gustado y ojalá que este capítulo igual, gracias por tu review!

Y bueno, por ahora son todos y nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	4. Extraña visita

**Capítulo III: extraña visita**

Una silueta corre de manera veloz por las calles de Tokio, llevando en una de sus manos una espada que al parecer estaba manchada de sangre; había actuado minutos atrás pero no se imaginó que le faltara poco para ser atrapado.

Su largo cabello plateado se mueve al compás de sus movimientos y salta al escuchar el ruido de un arma de fuego; queda a lo alto de un faro de luz y forma en sus labios una sonrisa de burla porque no era posible atraparlo.

La policía lo perseguía porque acabó con la vida de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer de una forma que hasta algunos oficiales decidieron alejarse de los cuerpos…

-Debemos de atraparlo a como de lugar!- dice un oficial hacia sus compañeros.

-Pero es imposible, es muy veloz!- contesta otro algo asustado y asombrado.

De esa forma tratan de seguir al ser extraño que saltaba por los faros hasta aterrizar y observar que se trataban de unos diez policías que desean su captura.

-Hay que disparar!- ordena uno de los oficiales y se genera un ruido ensordecedor pero que provoca la sonrisa burlona de ese ser una vez más.

Las balas chocaban contra una barrera invisible creada por esa misma silueta y alza su espada para contraatacar; de ella aparece una esfera brillante la cual lanza a esos hombres que no pueden escapar al momento, de tal forma que terminan hechos cenizas por completo.

El paisaje de ese momento solo era negro, una gran mancha negra rodea a ese ser que coloca de nuevo la espada en su lugar y lame una de sus manos cubiertas de ese líquido rojo.

Y como apareció, desaparece del panorama sin dejar alguna pista clara; sólo esas dos personas sin vida en un departamento de gran lujo… con un rostro de terror total al ver lo último que sus ojos llegaron a percibir antes de tener una visión completamente oscura.

Unas cuantas horas después, el joven detective que llegó del extranjero leía con detenimiento el informe de uno de los policías, contenía el estado de los cuerpos y las posibles causas, pero que demuestran una inconsistencia total.

-No pueden escribir algo mejor que esto!- grita molesto el chico de cabellos azabaches y el policía se pone nervioso ante su mirada molesta.

-Señor,… no podemos encontrar bien que pasó… porque no va a revisar los cuerpos por su cuneta?- propone la autoridad nerviosa, no sabía que ese detective fuera muy exigente en su trabajo.

De ese modo, el joven se quita su saco y se acomoda las mangas de su camisa blanca; entra a la habitación donde se hallan los cuerpos y sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al verlos ahí… en la pared y con un terrible aspecto.

-A qué hora fue el homicidio?- pregunta el chico.

-Ah… Inuyasha! Que bueno que estás aquí- contesta ese joven con mirada de lobo mejor conocido como Kouga- en eso estábamos.

Pero el joven no hace caso a sus palabras y se dirige al policía que estaba pálido, mira los cuerpos y luego la libreta de anotaciones:

-Esto no pasó hace 2 horas,… si en este instante son las tres de la mañana, esto ocurrió a la medianoche, algo tan simple no lo pueden determinar?- dice con aire fastidiado.

-Pero señor,… observe,… las heridas,… parecen recientes- dice el policía evitando molestar más al joven detective.

-Claro que no, estas heridas de seguro que son hechas con alguna arma y,…- y se queda algo pensativo, en el cuerpo de la chica había unas marcas paralelas-… arañazos?

-Mmm si dices arma de seguro que fue con un chuchillo- comenta Kouga sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha estaba muy pensativo.

Inuyasha por su lado no contesta, algo le decía que ya había visto esa clase de heridas… y por unos breves instantes, percibe un extraño aroma que lo hace quedar en trance.

-_Este aroma, donde lo he sentido?..._

_De manera inconsciente, Inuyasha trata de acercarse a él y corre… pero la silueta salta hasta lo más alto y llega a formar una sonrisa en su rostro. El chico de cabellos azabaches saca una pistola y trata de dispararle pero…_

_Una espada de gran tamaño es lanzada y ve como el arma era partida en dos, así como la hoja de ésta queda a pocos centímetros de su pié derecho; mira hacia lo alto y la silueta aterriza lentamente._

_-…tú,… tú eres el causante… de esto?- pregunta Inuyasha mirándolo de forma desafiante._

_-Je…- es lo único que dice y corre para atacarlo, el detective llega a notar unos ojos dorados que denotaban frialdad total, así como unas garras a punto de aniquilarlo._

Recuerda esa primera noche que pasó en Tokio pero, de forma inconsciente se acerca a uno de los cuerpos para tocar una de las heridas y cuando mira un poco de escarlata en sus dedos y la acercaba más a él…

-Inuyasha!- grita Kouga al notar lo que estaba por ocurrir, toma su mano y el detective pierde el equilibrio de tal forma que cae al suelo.

-Pero qué rayos haces!- grita Inuyasha molesto.

-Estabas tocando el cuerpo sin usar guantes! Eso puede afectar la evidencia!- le contesta Kouga algo molesto pero al mismo tiempo se veía extrañado a esa extraña acción de su compañero.

-…keh! Deja de hablar tonterías!- pero mira de nuevo su mano y se asusta un poco al verla manchada de sangre.

Para la sorpresa de ellos, Inuyasha sale corriendo de ese lugar… era como si algo le dijera donde podría estar el causante de tal incidente pero, por más que lo intentó: solo se topa con esa gran mancha negra y un fétido olor a quemado.

-De seguro que fue la misma persona,… estoy seguro, ya verás maldito! Te atraparé, no tienes el derecho de tomar las vidas por mero antojo!- grita con todas sus fuerzas y regresa al departamento aunque, a lo alto de un árbol se observa a esa silueta. Todo ese tiempo estuvo ahí, solo que no se hizo perceptible para cualquier persona.

-No eres un ser humano común y corriente, lograste percatarte de mi presencia…je, hasta tu olor es parecido al mío; esto se pone muy interesante, ya me estaba aburriendo de matar y burlar a la autoridad…

Y desaparece por completo, pero su acción apareció en las portadas principales de los diarios de la cuidad; esta ocasión habían sido empresarios y la policía sólo determinó que fueron a causa de alguien que usó un arma blanca… las marcas extrañas que poseía uno de los cuerpos no lograron determinarlas porque no encontraron la causa exacta. Los policías que murieron por la espada del ser extraño, solo fueron catalogados como desaparecidos, tampoco lograron dar una explicación de ese olor y la mancha negra que había en el suelo.

En un elegante departamento y de gran tamaño, una joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolate sin brillo mira con detenimiento un periódico; era muy extraño, puesto que ella no posee la capacidad visual… era como si lo percibiera con sólo tocar con sus manos ese papel, eran como si sus manos fuesen sus ojos.

-_Otras dos víctimas más, hasta cuando seguirá con este terrible derramamiento de sangre?...puedo sentir como esos humanos mueren, su dolor, su miedo, y puedo detenerlo, no me escucha!_

_-_Kagome-san, no desea tomar el desayuno?- pregunta una jovencita ligeramente preocupada por la expresión que tomó instantes atrás Kagome; ella al estar tan centrada en sus pensamientos no escucha a la chica entrar a su habitación, al grado que deja caer el periódico al suelo.

-_Rin-chan,… no te escuché entrar, claro… tomaré de una vez el desayuno-_ contesta la chica con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, y Sesshoumaru-sama? Se ha ido desde temprano de nuevo?- pregunta al notar que la habitación estaba vacía sin su presencia.

-_Así es, salió temprano por una junta…_

De ese modo, Rin lleva a Kagome hasta el comedor… ya era tan común eso, pero la joven esposa del empresario Sesshoumaru fija su vacía mirada hacia in retrato; Rin lo nota y le acerca el retrato.

-En esa foto usted se ve muy hermosa, acaso ese vestido se lo compró Sesshoumaru-sama?- pregunta la chica detrás de ella y manteniendo sus manos en esa silla de ruedas.

-_Fue la foto de nuestro primer aniversario, este vestido me lo compró por eso mismo- _responde la mujer pasando su mano por esa fotografía-…_bellos días, tan felices somos aquí,…_

Ella sonríe, aunque su mirada se muestra un poco triste… esa fotografía es de dos años atrás, en su primer aniversario de casados. Ambos se hallaban parados y abrazados, así como él vestía un traje de gala de color gris y ella un bello vestido de terciopelo largo color vino.

Luego de unos instantes, le da el portarretrato a la jovencita que lo deja en ese mueble y la lleva hasta el comedor donde ya se hallaba puesta la mesa y solo faltaba servir los alimentos.

Kagome después de todo, conocía a la perfección donde se hallaba cada elemento, era como decir que realmente podía verlo… su olfato percibe que se trata de un omelette, jugo de piña y unas rebanadas de pan tostado.

Rin también se sienta con ella y ambas comen en silencio, para aquella jovencita se le hacía extraño que Kagome no tomara algún tema en especial de conversación; la sentía muy silenciosa, pues lo era hasta en el momento que comía cada bocado de ese delicioso desayuno. No fuera hasta cuando ella acabó y Rin solo llevaba la mitad de sus alimentos.

-_Estuvo delicioso, de lo que se perdió Sessh, jejeje… sabes algo Rin? Porque no vamos a pasear? Sesshoumaru de seguro que regresa a casa hasta la noche._

-No se molestará? La última vez que salimos se vio preocupado porque le avisamos a última hora, usted mejor que nadie sabe que Sesshoumaru-sama está siempre pendiente de usted…!- comenta Rin recogiendo los platos.

-_Eso lo sé, por eso lo amo tanto… que,… sin importar mi estado sigue conmigo,… hasta hace lo que sea por hacerme sonreír, aunque sea un breve instante._

-Es verdad!- sonríe Rin- pero ustedes hacen una bella pareja!

No se lo espera Kagome escucharlo de ella, así que sus mejillas se tornan sonrojadas y sonríe mientras le pide a la chica que le acerque el teléfono. Así que marca varios dígitos hasta llamar a su esposo.

Mientras eso ocurría, en un alto edificio varias personas se encuentran reunidas en lo que parecía ser una junta de gran importancia: todos reunidos en una gran mesa y al fondo se halla una pantalla donde se muestran algunas estadísticas sobre algo.

Entre esas personas se encuentra Sesshoumaru, miraba fijamente esa pantalla, así como escucha con atención las palabras quien expone esos datos.

-Y cree realmente que con una inversión de ese tipo, la empresa saldrá más beneficiada? No debemos de realizar esos movimientos con cualquier empresa,…- interviene de pronto Sesshoumaru.

-Pero se trata de la empresa de Naraku-san!- comenta el expositor y recibe a cambio una mirada asesina por parte del hombre de ojos dorados.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo en ello, mejor busquen a otra persona… se tienen rumores que termina estafando.

Al decir esas palabras, todos se quedan en silencio un momento… después de todo se trataba de su jefe Sesshoumaru, un ejecutivo renombrado que tiene poco que tomó el puesto presidencial de esa empresa; convirtiéndolo en una persona de gran presencia.

Los demás no estaban muy de acuerdo con las palabras de Sesshoumaru y tratan de seguir con la junta hasta que ésta llegó a su fin… todos y cada uno de ellos salen de la sala de juntas y ese hombre de cabellos plateados se dirige a su oficina, donde un joven lo esperaba con unos documentos en sus manos.

-Sesshoumaru-san, todo bien en su junta?- pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-…mas o menos, y si estás aquí es por algo importante no?- comenta el hombre mirándolo fijamente, su mirada era bastante fría, al grado que hace sentir un poco nervioso a ese joven de tez apiñonada y ojos azules.

-Verá jefe,… le traigo el periódico del día de hoy,… y hace 10 minutos llamó su esposa- responde mientras le da el periódico el cual Sesshoumaru toma y lee algunos titulares.

-Entiendo.

-También deseo recordarle que esta noche es la fiesta del alcalde de Yokohama que dará en la capital, y no ha dado una confirmación…

-Llama y confirma de mi presencia… mi acompañante será mi esposa, espero que sea una velada agradable- responde el hombre- joven Bankotsu, ya se puede retirar y,… no quiero que nadie me moleste.

El joven Bankotsu asiente y sale de la oficina de su jefe; suspira pensando que por un rato no escuchará esa voz de Sesshoumaru tan fría, era mejor llevar a cabo sus órdenes al pié de la letra… se acomoda en su asiento y comienza a trabajar en la computadora con algunos informes. Bankotsu no era más que el asistente y secretario de Sesshoumaru, un joven brillante que llegó a esa empresa con muy buenas recomendaciones… su mirada seria pero serena lo hacen un hombre atrayente para muchas chicas pero él, sólo piensa en su trabajo y en lo mejor de la empresa.

Dentro de la oficina, Sesshoumaru leía el periódico y le llama la atención esa nota que habla del asesinato de dos personas y de la desaparición de diez policías; sus ojos dorados leían cada palabra y observa cada imagen.

-Los seres humanos comunes no pueden nunca dar una buena respuesta a estos actos,…- musita para si mismo pero, había una parte de la nota que lo deja un poco extrañado:

**UN EMPRESARIO Y SU ESPOSA ASESINADOS A MEDIANOCHE**

**A la medianoche del día anterior, la policía encontró dos cuerpos sin vida y en muy mal estado; se tratan del empresario Kosuke Ryu y su esposa Yomi Ryu, fueron asesinados sin causa alguna específica…**

… **la policía una vez más está desconcertada, con ellos se suman 50 muertes en lo que va el año, por esa razón han llamado a su mejor detective que reside en Estados Unidos…**

… **el joven detective Inuyasha ha tomado el caso y aseguró a los medios que hará lo necesario para encontrar al causante de los actos ilícitos. No se pudo dar a conocer otra respuesta de su parte porque se retiró al instante del lugar de los hechos…**

-Inuyasha?... se me hace familiar ese nombre…- se dice para si y cierra por unos momentos sus ojos recordando que se trata de ese joven con el que se topó días atrás, ese joven de cabellera azabache y ojos chocolate.

Sesshoumaru sonríe divertido al saber que se trata de ese jovenzuelo al que llamó "enano" esa ocasión, aunque por su mente pasa algo mucho más interesante.

-… el mejor detective,… eso si que es interesante, veremos que pasa ahora… je- y toma el teléfono para llamar a su casa.

En el departamento, Rin toma la llamada y sonríe al darse cuenta que se trata de Sesshoumaru y no duda ni un instante en darle el aparato a Kagome que cosía lo que parecía ser un pañuelo; ella por su lado coloca el alta voz y escucha a la perfección la voz de su esposo.

-_Bankotsu_ _comentó que me llamaste,… sucede algo?_

_-Solo te quería avisar que deseo salir de compras con Rin,…-_comenta la chica mientras sonríe.

-…_Acaso ya lo sabes?_- pregunta Sesshoumaru divertido a esas palabras de su esposa.

-_Que iremos a la fiesta del alcalde de Yokohama esta noche?...jejeje, tu mejor que nadie sabe que me adelanto en algunos hechos que están por ocurrir._

_-Lo sé,…mi querida Kagome, entonces te veo por la tarde…cuídate…-_musita Sesshoumaru con un tono cálido que hace sonrojar a su esposa.

-_Hai,… te amo…_

La chica termina con la llamada y Rin ya estaba casi lista, Kagome también lo estaba y de ese modo las dos salen del lugar para dirigirse al centro comercial; deseaba verse espectacular para esa noche y pasarla bien con su esposo, ya que en mucho tiempo no tenían una velada de esa clase.

Por otro lado, el joven detective mira el reloj que se encuentra en la pared de la oficina que le dieron de forma temporal… mueve inconscientemente una pluma que tiene en sus manos hasta que ésta se le cae al suelo.

-Por kami-sama, por qué tardan mucho con los informes?- se dice algo molesto y escucha el ruido de la puerta abrirse, se trataba de Kouga con una carpeta- ya era hora… que ha pasado?

-Inuyasha se paciente por favor… aquí el informe, recién hecho… y cuando acabes de leerlo hay que reunirnos con el jefe para hablar del asunto- responde Kouga mientras siente como Inuyasha le arrebata los informes.

-De acuerdo….ahm, una cosa más…- dice de pronto Inuyasha cuando Kouga estaba por dejar la oficina, éste se detiene pero le da la espalda.

-Qué pasa?

-…qué traté de hacer en la madrugada,… como que tenía una de mis manos con sangre?

Cuando Kouga escucha eso se queda callado unos segundos… al darse cuenta de eso, vio claramente que la mirada de Inuyasha parecía la de otro, observaba los cuerpos con cierto deleite y estaba por tocarlos pero lo detuvo a tiempo. Lo mira fijamente y se acerca hasta su escritorio, Inuyasha lo mira con extrañeza y más cuando ambas narices chocan, la mirada de Kouga era un poco preocupante:

-… ibas a tocar la evidencia, pudiste alterar posibles huellas del causante de esas muertes,….y, descansa cuando sea necesario, no es bueno excederse…- y de ese modo, sale de la oficina y el joven se queda pensativo a esas palabras.

En ese mismo momento, Inuyasha escucha a uno de los policías levantar la voz, era como si alguien deseara pasar pero lo le era prohibido por esos tipos; el joven sale de la oficina y mira un joven con ropas poco comunes que alegaba por la razón que no podía ser recibido.


	5. Noche de gala

**Capítulo IV: noche de gala**

Miroku e Inuyasha por unos instantes intercambian miradas, hasta que el monje misterioso separa su mano de la del joven detective y sonríe.

-Entonces ya está, cuando lo desee puede llamarme, este es mi número- comenta Miroku mientras le entrega una tarjeta blanca.

-De acuerdo, detesto decirlo pero creo que agradeceré su ayuda…- responde Inuyasha con un tono un poco frío.

Y de ese modo, Miroku se retira de ese lugar dejando un poco más pensativo a Inuyasha, éste por su lado se deja caer en la silla de su escritorio de tal forma que gira un poco; observa que Kouga llega de pronto algo extrañado a lo que ocurrió minutos atrás.

-Y ese tipo? Como dejaste que entrara?- pregunta.

-Keh,… me servirá, dice él que sabe mucho sobre lo que pasa en esta cuidad- musita Inuyasha mientras sonríe divertido.

-Mmm, bueno… si tú lo dices, yo no confiaría pero bueno.. tú eres el experto.

-Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido- y mira su reloj- oh kami-sama, ya llegó mi hora del almuerzo, iré a ver que como, regreso en una hora.

Su compañero Kouga no le dice nada y mira como el joven toma su saco y sale del lugar sin rumbo fijo pero sus pensamientos le dicen que iría al centro comercial que está a unas cuadras de la oficina.

De ese modo, Inuyasha camina sin mirar nada… era como si estuviese perdido en sus pensamientos; le daba curiosidad conocer bien a ese tipo que conoció tiempo atrás, así como lo ocurrido esa misma madrugada, algo de lo que ni él mismo se percató.

-_Después de este caso me tomaré unas vacaciones, un día me dará un colapso con este ritmo de vida…_-se dice para si.

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a un centro comercial, nota que había poca gente a pesar de la hora y se encamina al piso más alto donde se hallaba la sección de comida, detestaba un poco comer ahí pero su economía no le alcanzaba para estar en un lugar de gran lujo.

Mientras sube las escaleras eléctricas, algo en su interior le dice que mire hacia una de las tiendas, por un breve instante observa a una chica que estaba en sillas de ruedas y que apreciaba un hermoso vestido color rubí, así como una chica un poco más joven que aplaudía por la buena elección.

-Nani?- se dice para sí mismo, sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al verla, pues recuerda que no era la primera vez que la veía.

Comienza a bajar las escaleras y algunas personas se molestan diciéndole que tuviese más cuidado y que ese no era el elevador correcto; Inuyasha por su lado no les hace caso y decide ver si se trataba de cierta chica que conoció días atrás.

Camina con cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta que las estaba siguiendo; por un breve instante las dos chicas se detienen y una entra a una tienda de finos dulces mientras que la otra espera mientras observa el resto; a pesar de no poseer ese sentido de mirar todo a su alrededor, podía percibir perfectamente lo que pasaba.

El joven detective se sorprende al darse cuenta que se trataba de esa mujer que conoció en el parque, sus ojos cafés se posan en esa silueta tan llena de brillo y pureza, con sus cabellos azabaches que caen en sus hombros como cascada.

-…ella…- musita Inuyasha y cierra por unos segundos sus ojos, estaba algo alejado de ella pero percibía un delicioso aroma a jazmines, el mismo que percibió en ese parque tan extraño… nunca se imaginó que encontraría pero-… nani? A dónde se fue?

La chica ya había dejado el lugar, el detective mira por todos lados y no la ve, suspira diciendo que se veía como un tonto y decide mejor buscar algo para comer pues la jornada de trabajo se alargaría hasta muy entrada la noche.

Lo único que pudo comprar había sido una hamburguesa con algún refresco, mira los alimentos y su cara se torna molesta, pues no era hombre comer eso… siempre en algún buen restaurante y la comida de mejor calidad.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando termina de comer y decide caminar un rato antes de regresar a la oficina pero se adentra en una de las tiendas…sobretodo a la sección de perfumería, donde veía a muchas chicas y señoras probándose esos deliciosos aromas.

-Le compraré uno a Kikyou cuando vuelva… seguro que le agradará- se dice para si mismo aunque mira que las dos chicas subían a uno de los elevadores; se alegra un poco y decide irse por las escaleras para llegar a un piso arriba.

Por unos breves instantes se detiene a pensar porque lo hacía,… recuerda que esa chica era muy especial y más porque, sólo en su mente pudo escuchar sus palabras, como si se comunicara con él solamente. Toma un poco de aire y corre hasta llegar a ese piso, la jovencita deja la silla de rueda mientras busca algunos vestidos e Inuyasha se esconde detrás de un espejo.

-_Esa chica,… es la misma del parque,… es la segunda vez que la veo y me da curiosidad…_-piensa el joven hasta que escucha en su mente una voz muy particular.

-_No es correcto que un caballero espíe a una dama… joven_- dice una voz femenina e Inuyasha se da cuenta que se trataba de esa joven, sus ojos chocolate sin brillo lo miraban fijamente así como una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

-AH,…yo… este…- el detective no sabe a que responder, no se esperó que ella lo descubriera.

-_Inuyasha-san no?... pude percibir su presencia desde hace una hora mas o menos,…_- comenta la chica sin dejar de mirarlo, Inuyasha trata de calmarse para toma una de las manos de ella.

-Sinceramente nunca imaginé toparme con usted de nuevo… Kagome-san, que la trae a este lugar…y, disculpe, es su hermana quien la acompaña?

La chica sonríe como si estuviera riéndose con fuerza, eso deja extrañado a Inuyasha porque no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo; Kagome por su lado se calma para contestarle.

-_Ella es lo que llaman una dama de compañía, mientras mi esposo está ausente en su trabajo Rin-chan me acompaña en todo,…_- contesta sonriente la joven y el chico se siente apenado.

-Ah,…kami-sama que pena- pero siente como la chica toma su mano como diciéndole que no había problema alguno por eso.

-_Y usted, que lo hace venir aquí?_

-…yo,… trabajo en la estación de policía que esta a unas cuadras de aquí- contesta un poco más tranquilo.

Kagome le contesta con una sonrisa, Inuyasha no podía creer que una chica como ella anduviera por todos lados como si fuera cualquier persona; lo escuchaba a la perfección pero le contestaba con algunos gestos o en su propia mente, tampoco podía caminar o ver, pero eso no importaba.

En ese mismo momento llega Rin con una bolsa y se sorprende al ver al joven platicar con Kagome; ésta se acerca a ellos y mira con algo de desconfianza a Inuyasha.

-_Rin-chan, es un amigo… descuida,…Inuyasha-san ella es Rin_.

-Ahm,…todo un placer, soy Inuyasha- contesta el detective y la chica sonríe un poco nerviosa.

-Es un placer, lo he visto en el parque con Kagome-san hace unos días…

-Pues si, n.nU

-_Gomen_ _na sai Inuyasha-san demo, debemos retirarnos… no deseo hacer esperar a mi esposo esta noche… cuídese, y fue un placer verlo de nuevo._

De ese modo, ambas se retiran de ahí e Inuyasha suspira un poco más aliviado, por su mente no le pasa la idea que esa chica tan joven y ya tenía un esposo; ya ni él… tiene novia y no podía pensar en un compromiso tan fuerte como el matrimonio.

Observa su reloj y su cara se torna pálida, por quedarse a verla un rato se le olvidó completo que la hora de la comida había concluido e iba a regresar tarde a la estación de policía.

-MALDITA SEA!

Y sale corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad para llegar a la estación de policía y cual va siendo su gran sorpresa que encuentra a Kouga en la puerta de su oficina y parecía algo serio.

-Llegas tarde Inuyasha, el jefe parece molesto pero,… te lo pasará porque tiene algo importante que decirte.

-Eh,…bueno- responde el joven y entra esa oficina que la tenía ocupada su jefe.

-Inuyasha, no es común que llegues tarde…

-Lo… siento mucho, el tiempo se me pasó volando, no pasará de nuevo- responde el joven con una leve inclinación.

Su jefe le pide que se siente en uno de los sillones de ese lugar y lo mira fijamente, Inuyasha nota que no estaba ahí para recibir una llamada de atención y más porque, en la mesa ve un sobre de color azul cielo y con un pequeño moño que lo adornaba.

-Te pediré de favor que no llegues para la próxima ocasión pero,… quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor, a lo mejor a ti te vendrá de maravilla, yo no estoy para ir a reuniones bobas.

-… tiene que ver con ese sobre?- comenta el joven detective al tomar el sobre entre sus manos- y que quiere que haga con esto?

-Simple, quiero que en mi lugar asista a esa fiesta, el alcalde de otra cuidad dará una fiesta en Tokio, y ha invitado a diversas personalidades con el mero fin de pasar un buen rato…pero sinceramente yo no deseo ir pero, creo que usted Inuyasha, aprovechara más esta oportunidad.

-Mmm, detesto las reuniones hechas por políticos pero,… aceptaré la invitación, tiene años que no asisto a una fiesta y pueda que hasta encuentre nueva pareja, je- sonríe divertido Inuyasha aunque su jefe lo mira raro.

-Pensé que andaba con la actriz Kikyou,…- musita el señor y el joven se ríe un poco.

-Si ella puede divertirse, por qué yo no puedo?...entonces me retiro, tal parece que tendré que ponerme algo de gala.

Tras decir eso, Inuyasha sale de esa oficina y se dirige a un departamento que terminó por comprar hace poco, y de ese modo, comienza a arreglarse para lo que sería una noche de gala…

Llega la noche y en un departamento de gran lujo, un hombre de largos cabellos plateados y ojos de oro se arreglaba un poco un moño que se estaba acomodando, luego se acomoda un poco su cabellera y observa que Rin sonreía al verlo tan bien vestido.

-Sesshoumaru-san, se ve muy bien con ese traje- dice la chica con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y el hombre sonríe un poco mientras le da las gracias.

-Lo crees?... y dónde está Kagome?- pregunta Sesshoumaru mientras es ayudado a colocarse su saco de color negro.

La chica no le contesta pero ambos voltean a ver que de la habitación salía la joven esposa del empresario Sesshoumaru, Kagome hacía acto de presencia con un hermoso vestido color rubí y su cabello se encontraba casi como una cascada azabache pero era adornada con un hermoso broche del mismo color que su vestido, sus ojos chocolate sin brillo observan a su esposo que estaba asombrado por la belleza que irradiaba.

-…_como me veo?_- pregunta ella.

-Hermosa, mi Kagome…- y Sesshoumaru se acerca a ella para quedar de rodillas y tomar una de sus manos para besarla- llamarás mucho la atención, me pondré celoso.

-_Je,… no lo creo_- y toma el rostro de ese hombre para besarlo con ternura, su esposo corresponde del mismo modo de tal forma que ambos quedan así por unos segundos.

Rin se sentía un poco apenada por esa escena hasta que Kagome lo presiente y sonríe algo ruborizada.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos no es adecuado llegar tarde- comenta Sesshoumaru y toma la silla de Kagome para luego despedirse de Rin.


	6. Cuando los caminos se cruzan

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE**

**QUERIDO LECTOR ANTES QUE NADA, QUIERO PEDIRTE UNA GRAN, GRAN, GRAN DISCULPA! T.T… NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA ANTES PERO, _LOS ÚLTIMOS ARCIVOS DE ESTE FIC NO ESTÁN COMPLETOS!_ Y NO SÓLO ES AQUÍ, SINO EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS OCURRE LO MISMO!... ASÍ QUE, AQUÍ TE COLOCO LOS FRAGMENTOS QUE FALTARON, YA QUE ENTIENDO QUE POR ESO NO HAY CONCORDANCIA CON EL HILO DE LA HISTORIA T.T… MIL DUSCULPAS! MI DESCUIDO FUE NO FIJARME DEMO… DEMO, NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR! **

**ATTE.**

**BUNNY SAITO **

_**Fragmento perdido correspondiente al capítulo III**_

En ese mismo momento, Inuyasha escucha a uno de los policías levantar la voz, era como si alguien deseara pasar pero lo le era prohibido por esos tipos; el joven sale de la oficina y mira un joven con ropas poco comunes que alegaba por la razón que no podía ser recibido.

-Ya les dije que deseo saber quien maneja este caso!- responde con seriedad y mostrando el periódico donde se halla el asesinato de la noche anterior.

-Solo con cita puede ser recibido!- dice el policía tratando de detenerlo.

-…Mejor déjenlo,… lo puedo atender… señor,… monje- interviene Inuyasha con seriedad.

El monje lo mira de arriba hacia abajo y luego revisa unos datos del periódico para luego acercarse a él hasta tomar su mano.

-Asi que usted es el detective Inuyasha,… todo un placer, soy Miroku…

-Si, si,… digo lo mismo…- responde un poco fastidiado el joven pero, se queda extrañado porque ese monje ya lo había visto antes.

-Pasaste por mi templo hace unos días- musita el joven en el oído de Inuyasha, éste trata de decirle algo pero solo siente que los policías esperan una respuesta de su parte- ahm,… yo me hago cargo de esto,… acompáñeme…

Y de ese modo, los dos entran a la oficina del detective para que éste cerrara la puerta y no hubiese interrupción alguna.

-Y bien, en que lo puedo ayudar… señor monje- pregunta Inuyasha tras sentarse sobre la mesa de su escritorio, Miroku le lanza una mirada de molestia y se sienta en una silla.

-Hey,… soiy un sacerdote que manejo un templo,… fui un tiempo monje pero…NO ME HABLE DE ESE MODO, es más, solo dime Miroku, soy demasiado joven para que me digas señor.

-Ahm,… bueno… si usted lo dice- responde Inuyasha extrañado por la reacción de ese hombre.

Entonces hay un breve silencio entre ellos dos, Miroku miraba detenidamente a ese hombre… hasta que decide romper con el hielo de ese instante.

-Nunca olvido un rostro, así que lo recordé que pasó una ocasión por mi templo…- comenta de pronto el joven mientras Inuyasha lo mira raro.

-Pues yo no lo recuerdo… acaso por eso vino hasta aquí,… estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo entonces.

-Je, no… no estamos perdiendo el tiempo, vine para hablar sobre lo ocurrido anoche,… veo que nadie de la policía ha dado una razón específica de los hechos,… es más, ni usted mismo.

Para Inuyasha, era lo peor que pudo escuchar… así que toma a Miroku de sus ropas y lo mira con frialdad, esas palabras eran una burla para él.

-Qué intentas decir? Soy el mejor detective que tiene Japón, no cuestiones mi trabajo!

-…será mejor que me sueltes- y hace a un lado con fuerza, la mirada de Miroku también era fría, mejor dicho, desafiante.

-Ese tipo caerá conmigo, no hay nadie que se escapa de mi!- comenta Inuyasha molesto pero Miroku solo sonríe.

-Supongo, por algo te dicen el mejor… pero, vine aquí a decirte que a ese paso… si la policía no detuvo al culpable desde principios de este año,… a ti te costará mucho más trabajo porque ya ha pasado tiempo.

Con eso, Inuyasha se queda extrañado no entiende lo que quiere decir ese hombre tan extraño, sus ojos zafiro lo miran fijamente y luego hacia la ventana que daba con la cuidad.

-Me gustaría ayudarlo un poco Inuyasha,…

-Nani? Está loco! Usted es un monje… sacerdote o lo que sea! No está preparado para esta clase de cosas!

-Lo sé, no soy policía ni nada por el estilo Inuyasha, demo… quiero decirle que muchos de estos asesinatos no son a causa de un asesino en serie como llegan a clasificarlo ustedes.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta Inuyasha molesto.

-Eso mismo quiero comprobar… vamos Inuyasha puedo serle de gran ayuda, es más, yo se desde cuando comenzaron estas muertes, día, hora y lugar exacto… así también puedo buscar algo que me tiene un poco desconcertado.

Inuyasha lo mira con desconfianza, no creía que un ser que maneje cosas de Dios y por el estilo, se entrometiera en los asuntos de la autoridad. Miroku toma su mano y la estrecha.

-Le llama la atención, verdad? Usted tiene muy poco que llegó a este lugar… prácticamente como un mes,… y que mejor buscar personas que estén más familiarizadas con el caso, o no?

-… de acuerdo, puede ayudarme, aquí todos son unos ineptos que no dan bien sus informes y aparte… están mas temerosos de lo que puede ocurrir después que obtener pistas.

Y ambos sonríen mientras terminan de estrecharse la mano, para Inuyasha era facilitarse el trabajo, pero por otro lado deseaba saber que era lo que realmente deseaba Miroku, un joven de casi su edad que maneja un templo… pero completamente enterado de lo que estaba volviendo loca a la cuidad.

De ese modo, el joven detective había conocido a una nueva persona… la que en algún momento podría sacar provecho y así, terminar con ese caso y regresar a Estados Unidos… pero, eso era sólo el inicio de algo completamente nuevo de lo que está por ocurrir, de un destino al que nadie está a salvo…

**Fin del capítulo III**

_**Fragmento perdido, correspondiente al capítulo IV**_

-_Buenas noches Rin, y descansa ya… no te preocupes por nosotros_.

-Adiós y… que tengan una bonita velada!

Entonces los dos salen de ese lugar y se dirigen a esa reunión que sería en una casa muy elegante; cuando llegan ven que había ya varias personas más que estaban llegando.

-Creo que la pasaremos bien, tú que piensas Kagome?- pregunta Sesshoumaru mientras miran a la gente de ese lugar.

-_Pienso que si, se percibe que será una noche bastante interesante_.

Y de ese modo se detiene su auto y ambos salen, al principio algunas personas miran a la pareja pero ninguno los mira hasta llegar a la entrada; era una pareja que llamaba mucho la atención desde los diferentes puntos de vista.

No sólo observaban a Sesshoumaru sino también a Kagome, aunque no pasó mucho cuando algunas personas se acercan a ellos para saludar.

-Akiyama-sama, no imaginamos que estuviesen presentes!- dice un hombre que llevaba en sus manos una copa de vino.

-Buenas noches, hemos venido porque se nos hizo interesante, ne Kagome?- ella solo asiente y sonríe para el señor, éste no sabe como responder pero estrecha la mano de la chica.

-Espero que la velada sea de su agrado, con permiso.

El hombre se retira y Kagome baja un poco la mirada, Sesshoumaru lo nota y se acerca a ella para tomar su rostro.

-Pasa algo?

-…_descuida, no es común ver a una joven casada con un guapo empresario mucho mayor que ella y que además, no es como los demás…_

-No hagas caso, si deseas que nos retiremos con gusto lo hacemos…- pero la chica muestra una mirada seria.

-_No, porque algo bueno pasará._

Sesshoumaru no dice más y mira que había algunas personas a las que se acerca a saludar, Kagome por su lado decide por observar el lugar, mucha gente que hablaba de muchos temas; unos más bailaban algo y otros más bebían alguna bebida.

La mirada de la chica se torna consternada, por su mente le venían recuerdos de viejas fiestas de ese tipo a las que era llevada por Sesshoumaru, donde no dejaba de bailar y de hablar; era algo que disfrutaba mucho pero ahora,… solo podía escuchar a la gente y tratar de pasarla lo mejor posible.

En ese mismo lugar, llegaba Inuyasha; vestía un smoking de color negro y en su bolsillo izquierdo poseía una bonita rosa de un rojo muy brillante, su cabello se hallaba peinado con una coleta baja y un listón negro de terciopelo.

-Je,… esto parece muy interesante, espero que la bebida al menos esté pasable… jejejeje, no me vendrá mal un rato de diversión- se dice para si mismo aunque cual va siendo su sorpresa que se topa con alguien que no imaginó toparse.

-Inuyasha, esto si es un milagro…- dice una voz varonil.

-Pero si es usted… el monje…- se queda sin palabras el detective al ver a ese joven sacerdote que conoció en la mañana.

-Si que es ignorante, no soy monje… soy sacerdote de un templo,…y soy Miroku, que no se le olvide- dice algo molesto.

-Y que haces aquí?

-Vine en lugar de mi padre, tenemos buenos contactos con algunos de los políticos que están presentes en este lugar- responde con una sonrisa.

-…interesante.

-Jajajaja, si lo quieres decir así, por qué no mejor vamos a conocer algunas chicas?... aunque no lo creas, luego te encuentras a hermosuras en estos lugares.

Para Inuyasha, eso si que era una gran sorpresa, nunca se imaginó que ese tal Miroku fuese tan… poco común, pero no le quedó de otra que aceptar y buscar alguna persona con quien pasar un rato agradable.

Miroku a pesar de manejar un templo con su padre, tenía amistades bastante influyentes y se podía observar que muchos lo conocían y poco a poco Inuyasha también los conocía, se le hacían un poco aburridas pero no la estaba pasando tan mal.

Ese sacerdote de pronto se le desaparece de la vista al joven detective, éste por su lado se pierde un poco en el lugar; era una casa tan grande que llega a un jardín donde solo había rosas y el lugar completamente solo.

-Maldita sea, creo que me perdí… me siento como un tonto- se dice para si mismo aunque siente que alguien toca su hombro.

-Esto si que es sorpresa… enano.

Para Inuyasha eso era lo peor que le podían decir, se voltea molesto y se asusta al ver que se trataba de ese hombre que se encontró en la calle tiempo atrás; de ese empresario que lo ayudó a regresar a su hotel.

-Usted?... como es que está aquí?- pregunta molesto Inuyasha pero recibe una risa por parte de Sesshoumaru.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia Inuyasha-san, pero no imaginé que alguien como usted esté presente en esta clase de eventos.

-Arg! Eso no le importa!

-Pero no se enoje, es muy joven para ser tan malhumorado- comenta Sesshoumaru mirándolo fijamente lo que deja un poco nervioso al chico.

Hay un breve momento de silencio entre los dos, hasta que Inuyasha decide tomar la palabra lo que deja en silencio a Sesshoumaru.

-No ha visto a un joven de ojos azules?...por eso me perdí, y llegué hasta acá.

-Encontrar alguien aquí, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar y más si eres nuevo chaval, veo que no estás acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas.

-QUE COSA? CHAVAL?

Para Sesshoumaru era muy divertido ver la cara de Inuyasha ante esa clase de insultos pero lo calma cuando coloca su mano en su cabello azabache, como si acariciara a un perro.

-Deja de quejarte y entremos con el resto de los invitados…

-Y por qué estaba aquí afuera?- pregunta de pronto Inuyasha.

-Deseaba tomar un poco de aire y tomar una rosa- y le muestra una rosa recién cortada.

-Y para quien es?

-Qué te importa, vayamos…

Cada vez que se encontraba a Sesshoumaru, sentía cierta inconformidad hacia él, pero al mismo tiempo se le hacía raro ver a un ser como él. Los dos entran de nuevo al salón y miran a más personas y al fondo se hallaba Kagome que tomaba tranquilamente una suave bebida.

Sesshoumaru toma de la mano a Inuyasha y éste trata de zafarse hasta que logra sacarle algo a ese hombre tan raro.

-Qué diablos hace!

-Presentarte baka…- y miran que varias personas se acercan a ellos.

-Akiyama-sama, no lo imaginamos que estuviera presente- dice un señor.

-Pues ya ven señores, estoy aquí presente… y quiero presentarles a este chico- comenta Sesshoumaru y los señores miran a Inuyasha.

-Detective Inuyasha, es una sorpresa su presencia!- comenta otro de los señores.

-Ehm… no es para tanto.

-Oh,… así que eres detective?- pregunta curioso Sesshoumaru.

-Claro! Y uno de los mejores, realmente vine a Japón porque la policía de Japón solicitó de mis servicios, vivo en Estados Unidos.

Los señores se veían interesados en Inuyasha, aunque para Sesshoumaru era como una melodía escuchar lo que decía ese joven; observa por instantes a ese joven para Lugo ver donde estaba Kagome, nota que estaba en la mesa bebiendo un poco.

-Quiero pedirles una disculpa pero debo ausentarme- y de ese modo Sesshoumaru deja solo a Inuyasha con esos hombres.

-De seguro que fue a ver como está su esposa- comenta una señora que llegaba a ese círculo.

-Nani?... es, casado?- pregunta Inuyasha extrañado.

-Oh lo está… el joven Akiyama con solo 28 años está casado con una jovencita 10 años menor que él, aunque la pobre es invalida desde hace un año- comenta la señora tratando de buscar con la mirada a la pareja.

Para Inuyasha ese no era un comentario muy bueno, puesto que la mujer lo dijo con afán de burla; los señores que estaban con ella sonríen un poco pero el detective se molesta ante ese comportamiento.

-Tiene de malo algo de eso? Es muy la vida de Sesshoumaru-san, yo de seguro que a el no le daría pena traer a su esposa así!... ustedes son solo unos hipócritas!- y se acerca un mesero con algunos bocadillos que lanza hacia las personas, éstas se molestan al gesto e Inuyasha se va de ahí.

-Pero que modales de ese joven!

Ahora entendía porque detestaba reuniones tan formales como esa, aunque cual va siendo su sorpresa que se topa con alguien que de nuevo no se imaginó ver; ella estaba ahí, sentada y mirando algo… o a la nada como muchos dirían.

-_Pero… si es ella!... Kagome-san_…- y no duda ni un instante en acercarse a ella, Kagome por su lado se sorprende también de sentir la presencia de ese detective.

-_Inuyasha-san… que sorpresa verlo… aquí_- musita ella y siente como Inuyasha se sienta a lado suyo.

-La sorpresa es para mi, dos veces su encuentro ya es mucho… no sabia que podría estar aquí con esta gente aburrida.

-_Lo cree así?... luego tienen conversaciones muy interesantes jejeje_

Y ambos sonríen, aunque Inuyasha comienza a charlar un poco con ella hasta que escucha cierta voz que se le hacía bastante odiosa.

-…de nuevo te veo chaval,... hasta hablando ahora con mi bella Kagome- dice un poco serio pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo divertido Sesshoumaru.

Eso para Inuyasha fue una gran sorpresa porque, jamás se imaginó que esa chica que ya había visto varias veces no era más que la esposa de la que hablaban mucho; se trataba de la joven esposa de Sesshoumaru Akiyama.

-QUE? ESE… ES TU… ESPOSO?- dice el joven sin palabras.

-_Jo, jo, jo,… si… Sesshoumaru es mi esposo…maravilloso no?_- comenta ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Asi es enano, Kagome es mi esposa y veo que haz hecho migas con ella….- responde Sesshoumaru tras sentarse con ellos.

No lo podía creer, estaba completamente paralizado ante esa sorpresa… pero lo peor de todo era que, lo que decían las personas era sobre ellos; por mente pasa que todo era una jugarreta del extraño destino… o realmente tenía la peor de las suertes.

**Fin del capítulo IV**

**Capítulo V: cuando los caminos se cruzan**

A Inuyasha le costaba mucho trabajo reconocerlo, esa hermosa mujer de ojos chocolate y cabellos azabaches era la esposa de ese hombre de cabellera y ojos extraños; notaba con claridad que él era mayor que ella… su distracción siguió hasta que Sesshoumaru toca su hombro.

-Hasta cuando te quedarás así?

-Eh?... nani?...- musita Inuyasha y observa que Kagome lo invita a sentarse con ellos a cenar.

El joven detective no le queda de otra que aceptar y se acomoda en su silla, mira cómo Kagome tomaba el pañuelo y se lo coloca en sus piernas, como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

-Sabe algo Inuyasha?… me imaginé que estaría rodeado de muchas personas pero veo que mis suposiciones fueron inciertas- comenta de pronto Sesshoumaru al acomodarse en la mesa.

-…sinceramente estoy aquí porque estoy en lugar del jefe de la policía de la cuidad,…

-_Ya veo, después de todo… se puede considerar nuestro encuentro como una coincidencia!_- responde Kagome con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pues… puede ser- comenta Inuyasha con su mirada hacia la mesa.

Hay un momento de silencio hasta que Kagome toma una de las manos del joven detective y lo mira fijamente, esos ojos chocolate sin brillo lo miraban de tal forma que provoca en Inuyasha un extraño escalofrío.

-…a este paso me pondré celoso que mi hermosa Kagome se acerque a ti de ese modo…- comenta en tono divertido Sesshoumaru y la chica se separa de Inuyasha para sonreírle una vez más.

-Yo,… la verdad que no me imaginé esto,… conocí a Kagome-san en un parque junto con otra chica.

-_Con Rin, ella… me acompañaba ese día, de hecho…_- y toma la mano de Sesshoumaru para tenerlo más cerca suyo- …_esperaba a Sessh, ne?_

-Si,… debo decirlo, tal parece como si el destino te favoreciera Inuyasha; es más, si un día lo deseas sería un honor tenerlo en nuestro hogar.

Para Kagome eso era una gran sorpresa, su mirada se torna extraña y el detective no sabe que decirle; Sesshoumaru no era un ser de invitar a la gente a casa y más, tratándose de alguien como era Inuyasha.

-Ahm,… pues…podría ser una,… agradable idea- contesta con una pequeña gota de agua en su cabeza.

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru se levanta de su asiento y deja a solas a Kagome; ésta se aprieta sus puños y baja la mirada pero reacciona al darse cuenta que Inuyasha estaba con ella.

-Sucede algo?- pregunta él.

-_Nada,... le puedo pedir un favor Inuyasha-san?_- dice al tomar por segunda ocasión una de sus manos y lo mira fijamente, se podía percibir que estaba un poco seria.

-Dígame…

_-Tenga cuidado, de todo,… de las persona que conoce, con quien trate,…si? Y por favor, retírese ahora mismo de este lugar, la situación no le favorece ahora._

Al decir esas palabras Inuyasha se queda muy extrañado, al grado que se separa de ella levantándose de forma brusca de la mesa; la mira con extrañeza hasta que se siente un poco molesto.

-Por qué me dice esto?... no entiendo nada!- musita Inuyasha mirándola con mucha seriedad, ella baja por unos instantes la mirada para verlo luego a los ojos.

-_Onegai, haga caso de mi palabras… si, retírese de aquí ahora mismo, antes de que Sesshoumaru regrese._

No lo entendía, hacía momentos atrás todo parecía hasta divertido pero, esas extrañas palabras que retumban en la mente del detective lo hacen sentir que algo no estaba bien; se acerca a Kagome al grado de quedar a pocos centímetros de separación.

-No entiendo por qué lo dices, y bien,… si es así, me retiro!... pero no sin antes de que me digas lo que pasa!- levanta un poco la voz y algunas personas observan a la pareja, la chica no parecía reaccionar ante ese comportamiento de Inuyasha.

-_Mejor suélteme, onegai… solo cumpla el favor que le pedí, sólo… eso…-_ella se quita de encima a Inuyasha al grado de tirarlo al suelo, éste queda paralizado y lentamente se separa de ahí.

Algunas personas comienzan a hablar sobre lo ocurrido, miraban de forma extraña a la joven y ésta fija su mirada en ellos; no tenía brillo pero… tan penetrante que las personas no volvieron a decir más. De todas ellas, una miraba con atención lo que pasaba, sus ojos zafiros se posan en aquella joven que parecía esperar a su esposo.

-…esa mujer,…- musita y al darse la vuelta se topa con un molesto y extrañado Inuyasha- Inuyasha! Qué pasó? Acaso ya te vas?

-Déjeme en paz Miroku! No estoy de humor,… como se atrevió ella…- decía algo molesto pero, su tono era de extrañeza total, no podía entender lo que pasó en ese momento.

Miroku se le acerca y le da unos pequeños golpes en su espalda, éste lo mira aún más molesto y genera una risa burlona por parte de ese sacerdote tan extraño.

-Ah Inuyasha,… hay que tratar a las mujeres con delicadeza, pues que le hiciste?

-Baka! Nada! y darme permiso que me retiro!

Y no se le da el gusto, Miroku lo mira con mucha frialdad y lo detiene al instante; para el detective era lo menos se esperaba y más, cuando el joven se le acerca y le habla a su oído.

-Acaso, te refieres a esa chica… la de silla de ruedas?- pregunta Miroku dejando helado a Inuyasha.

-Nani?...si… la conoces?

-Mmm…

Suelta a Inuyasha y se acerca a la chica, le llamaba la atención su presencia puesto que no era común ver a alguien como ella en un lugar como ese; Kagome por su lado no se espera la llegada de ese hombre.

-Que hermosa dama!...- musita Miroku al tomar una de sus manos y ella lo mira como si fuera un loco.

-….- solo se limita a verlo, pero siente algo muy extraño en su presencia que, no le hace tomar confianza.

Miroku se extraña al ver que la chica no le respondía pero, se queda helado al darse cuenta con quien trataba; una extraña descarga eléctrica recorre su cuerpo al grado que se aleja de ella.

-…_nani? Por qué sentí esto tan extraño?... esta chica, posee una presencia muy rara, un aura fuera de este mundo la rodea, es como si antes ya la hubiese sentido_.

-Y miren a quien tenemos aquí,… será mejor que quite su mano de mi esposa, joven- dice una voz con un aire muy frío, Miroku alza su vista y se sorprende al ver de quien trataba.

Su cuerpo una vez más se queda paralizado ante esa presencia tan imponente que posee Sesshoumaru; no le gustó nada que ese hombre se acercara a la chica, Miroku observa esos ojos dorados y su cabello de plata, lo mira un poco antes de irse de ahí.

-…se le perdió algo cerca de mi esposa?

-No,… disculpe…- y sale corriendo de ahí, Kagome lo mira con seriedad y el hombre suspira.

-_Ese hombre, no es un ser común…_- le dice para que Sesshoumaru tomara su asiento.

-Lo sé, deberías tener cuidado con quien te acercas… ahm, e Inuyasha?

-_Se ha retirado, dijo que debía irse temprano porque mañana tenía trabajo_- responde la chica mientras juega con sus manos.

-Entiendo,… por cierto, ya está todo listo… encontré a la persona- comenta de pronto Sesshoumaru mientras bebe un poco de una copa.

Kagome abre sus ojos con sorpresa, lo busca con su presencia y nota que estaba ligeramente diferente; baja la mirada y su voz suena preocupada.

-_De nuevo lo harás?... cuándo?_

-Hoy mismo, minutos antes que acabe la fiesta… puede darnos una pista más.

-_Onegai Sesshoumaru, te expondrías mucho; ese hombre que se me acercó puede descubrirte… posee una habilidad especial…la sentí_- dice Kagome mientras se aferra del brazo de su esposo, éste se separa de ella con mucho cuidado.

-No te preocupes Kagome, aunque la tuviera, no hay rival que no pueda con alguien… como yo

La chica por completo se separa de él, siente un gran escalofrío y pudo darse cuenta que esas últimas palabras no las dijo su esposo sino… alguien completamente diferente. De ese modo, Sesshoumaru se retira del lugar dejando sola a Kagome, ella junta sus manos y pide mentalmente a Kami-sama que la situación no se complicara.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha se acomoda su saco para irse de ahí de tal forma que no siente que alguien toca su hombro.

-Inuyasha!

-….ahhh! por qué me asusta….Miroku?- musita Inuyasha al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Por qué no te quedas un poco más? Quiero que conozcas a unas chicas…- dice Miroku en tono jovial.

El detective lo mira como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer que buscar chicas, así que rechaza la oferta de ese extraño hombre y sale de esa mansión casi como llegó, nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia para al menos despedirse de él. Miroku suspira pensando que después de todo, sería algo complicado trabajar con él.

-_Si que es un torpe,… a lo mejor y me equivoqué de persona pero…_- mira hacia atrás y ve por unos segundos a una silueta que iba muy rápido entre la gente-… que pasará?

Mientras eso ocurría, Inuyasha sale por completo de la mansión pero… algo le dice que fije su mirada hacia el interior del lugar; siente como si algo lo llamara a quedarse ahí.

-_Que es esto que siento,…por qué me siento así?... acaso ocurrirá algo? Es extraño pero,… porque puedo oler el… peligro?..._

Piensa varias veces en ir allá o no, recuerda igual las palabras de Kagome en su mente… da un paso pero se detiene con un poco de duda sino hasta que, escucha en su interior una voz:

-_Una luz más se apagará esta noche,… y no podré evitarlo…_

-Que?

Así, se encamina de nuevo hacia la entrada de la mansión y pide a la gente que se haga a un lado; busca con la mirada si todo estaba bien pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que no ve a Kagome en la mesa, ni a Sesshoumaru. Mira por todos lados y no ve nada, su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y camina hacia otro punto de forma inconsciente.

-Señor, no se puede pasar por ahí!- grita uno de los policías que protegían el lugar pero Inuyasha no le hace caso del modo que lo empuja y saca una pistola de su saco

-No me importa! Hágase a un lado maldita sea!...- se va corriendo hacia alguna dirección.

La mansión era tan grande que uno con facilidad se puede perder; una cuarta parte estaba abierta para los invitados de esa fiesta y el resto, custodiada por la policía pero… en la parte alta, el alcalde que organizó la fiesta suspiraba mientras fuma un poco, estaba en dirección a su habitación para descansar un poco porque se sentía mal.

No se da cuenta que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, llega a su habitación y en el momento que estaba por abrir la puerta, siente que algo llega cerca de él y logra hacerle una herida en su mejilla.

-Nani?...- se da la vuelta y mira una silueta que sonríe.

-...buenas noches…- musita el ser.

-Como pudo llegar aquí? Esta zona está restringida para los invitados, debe retirarse antes de que llame a seguridad.

-Mmm lo dudo,… es momento de que muera… señor alcalde…

Al mismo tiempo, Miroku andaba cerca del lugar… había sentido una presencia muy extraña que lo llevaba sin rumbo fijo; en su mano tenía un rosario y un pergamino.

-Espero encontrarlo en esta ocasión… y ver si estoy en lo correcto- dice para si y se prepara para lanzar ese pergamino cuando…

Inuyasha llega corriendo y empuja al joven que choca contra la pared, éste logra detenerlo pero casi tiembla al ver la pistola que llevaba en manos.

-Hey! Déjame, tengo que averiguar algo!- grita frenético Inuyasha pero Miroku lo acorrala a la pared- pero quien te…- el joven tapa su boca con sus manos.

-Esto no es cualquier cosa…- comenta Miroku mirándolo con seriedad.

-El que hace el trabajo aquí soy yo! Así que hazte a un lado! No dejaré que maten a ese hombre!

Miroku no puede detenerlo y suspira pensando en lo que estaba por ocurrir; mira su mano por unos instantes y algo se le viene a la mente.

-_En primera?... como se dio cuenta que hay peligro aquí cerca?...je, creo que esto se hace más interesante aún… _- piensa y observa ese punto del lugar.

El señor estaba bastante asustado y trata de entrar a su habitación pero el ser se lo prohíbe cerrándole la puerta con su poder; su cuerpo tiembla y eso para ese extraño ser era todo un deleite.

-Me agrada ver ese rostro,… señor alcalde- y se acerca de tal forma que se podía apreciar quien era; el señor se queda helado al reconocer ese rostro,… unos fríos ojos dorados y una larga cabellera plateada caían como cascada en sus hombros.

-…us..ted..!- y siente un golpe proveniente de ese ser.

-Eres el siguiente, así que prepárate a morir!

Sus garras atacan al hombre que grita de dolor y pidiendo ayuda; lentamente por su cuerpo aparecían algunas marcas cubiertas de carmín… el ser toma al humano de su cuello y lo mira con frialdad total.

-Prepárese para morir,… su sangre es mía…- y lanza al señor hacia lo alto y desenvaina su espada para quitarle la vida por completo.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que, escucha el sonido de un arma dispararse y la detiene con su espada, la cual genera un ruido y la vibración de la hoja por unos instantes.

-Será mejor que ni intente quitarle la vida!

-…je…

El ser sonríe porque observa que el pobre humano estaba por caer e Inuyasha se da cuenta y trata de salvarlo; corre con todas sus fuerzas y lo atrapa a pocos segundos de estrellarse contra el suelo.

-… está…bien?

-…si…

El ser lo mira molesto y hace aparecer un látigo de color verdoso brillante y ataca al detective; éste esquiva con cierta facilidad sus ataques y prepara su pistola para un segundo disparo pero.

-Las armas no sirven!- dice la voz, un tono grave y lúgubre, el cual deja extrañado a Inuyasha… se acerca un poco y nota los ojos dorados llenos de ira por parte de eso tan extraño.

-Quieres verlo? Je!- y dispara pero una bala corta un pequeño mechón plateado del ser, éste termina esquivando todas las balas y salta para aterrizar cerca de Inuyasha.

-…no intervengas… humano…- y con una sola mano hace a un lado al joven, éste se sorprende a la fuerza y se mueve con trabajo.

El ser se acerca al hombre para matarlo pero, siente que alguien más se acerca y lanza algo; un pergamino aparece cerca de él y logra hacerlo a un lado con su mano pero, una mueca de dolor se genera en su rostro porque ese papel extraño quema su mano.

-…que interesante, tal parece que es un youkai…- musita Miroku; Inuyasha se queda sin palabras pero el demonio lo mira de tal forma que se lanza hacia el sacerdote y lo hiere en un brazo.

-…estúpido ningen.

Y regresa al mismo lugar, Inuyasha trata de moverse pero se da cuenta que le era imposible, era como si unas cadenas invisibles lo ataran por completo. El demonio le sonríe y se acerca al hombre que gemía de dolor y miedo, observa a su atacante y grita.

-NO… no… no… piedad!...- y el demonio termina con su vida cortándole la cabeza con su espada, observa ese líquido carmín en la hoja de ésta y la lame un poco.

-Si claro,… la piedad no existe para algunos…- se da la vuelta y mira a Inuyasha que trata de desatarse y se acerca a él-… que ningen tan complicado…

-Tu…ase…asesi…no…te…atraparé…- y logra jalar del gatillo de tal forma que el demonio no se lo espera y su brazo derecho queda herido.

-Arg!...como… te atreviste…

Inuyasha lo mira fijamente y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios diciendo que ya lo tenía, no toma en cuenta como el ser se lanza para matarlo de un solo golpe pero, el demonio se detiene al mirar una silueta diferente en el detective.

Sus ojos dorados se abren con sorpresa y siente un escalofrío que recorre cada rincón de su cuerpo, era como si algo iba a surgir en ese chico que podía ser peligroso para él. Siente una presencia un poco diferente, un aura de color rojizo rodea al detective y se forma una luz muy potente el cual deja ciego unos momentos al ser.

-…maldito…-y por unos instantes lleva a verlo por completo, sus cabellos plateados lo cubrían un poco, unas marcas en sus mejillas y una luna creciente, se encontraban en su rostro y…ese dorado de sus ojos; todo en un breve segundo el cual deja extrañado a Inuyasha, el demonio desparece en un humo de color blanco y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

El detective siente que está libre y trata de pensar en lo que pasó exactamente; se acerca al cuerpo y nota ese terrible estado en el que se encuentra, coloca su mano en su boca y siente su cabeza darle vueltas un poco al grado que cae sentado al suelo y mira a Miroku.

-…Miroku-san… está bien…?

-Si,… descuida… Inuyasha… estoy… bien, je- y se levanta para acercarse al joven y ver que no tenía alguna herida- pensé por un instante que iba a matarte ese demonio.

-Demo...nio?- pregunta Inuyasha sin entender.

Para Miroku era muy extraño escuchar eso, por un breve instante se aleja de él y luego lo mira a los ojos.

-Inuyasha…sabes exactamente que está pasando?- pregunta Miroku serio.

-…ya no… no sé…- se dice el joven mientras se toca su cabeza.

-No es humano lo que estás buscando…, un ser humano cualquiera no podrá detener esto que se le puede llamar como una amenaza- comenta Miroku mientras mira el pergamino completamente quemado.

El joven, mira con extrañeza a Miroku, lo toma de sus ropas y lo agita un poco… había descubierto que ese extraño sacerdote tenía un propósito bastante claro a lo que estaba pasando.

-Ja! Y desde cuando los demonios o no se que cosas atacan a una ciudad? Esas son meras patrañas!- grita Inuyasha casi a punto de darle un puñetazo que lo detiene Miroku con una mano.

-No digas eso…

-Entonces por qué deseas trabajar conmigo exactamente?

-Por eso mismo,… y mis suposiciones son ciertas…

Eso, deja con dudas a Inuyasha de tal forma que empuja al sacerdote lejos de él y éste se retira del lugar molesto porque era la primera vez que no daba una correcta deducción del caso que estaba tratando; se sentía humillado y más, porque un sacerdote… un hombre casi cualquiera se dio cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Inuyasha-san!... le puedo explicar todo!

-No me importa! Me voy,… tengo que reportarlo, váyase de una vez,… si lo ven otros policías, lo arrestarán por sospechoso.

Y se retira de ese lugar, Miroku nota que su ropa tenía sangre y se toca su pecho adolorido; fue víctima de un ataque muy extraño y luego mira hacia varios puntos del pasillo hasta toparse con la dirección por donde se fue Inuyasha.

-_Por un instante sentí que ese hombre… no era humano, esto está cada vez más interesante,… y ese demonio,… dónde lo he visto?...je,… Inuyasha, ya veremos quien encuentra la verdadera verdad… _

**Fin del capítulo V **

Mou! Algo extraño ocurrió,… esa acción de Inuyasha deja pensando un poco, no lo creen? Es más, hasta se ha visto una de las intenciones por las que Miroku trabaja junto con el detective; qué pasará?

Con respecto al misterio de los asesinatos… (Además de quien los hace XD), no son ocasionados por mano humana; Inuyasha por su lado podrá saber de quien se trata? La ayuda de Miroku le será de gran ayuda aunque él, también está resolviendo su propio misterio…esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Oh kami,… debo decir que esto se pone mas interesante, más cosas salen a la luz y otras más, siguen en misterio pero, poco a poco se desvelarán! En fin, es momento de irnos a los reviews!

**Cold-Sesshy: **oh kami, veo que también son tu pareja favorita, yo también los amo como parejita XD,… mmm sobre Kagome, pues la verdad no sé si se enamorará de Inuyasha, aunque te adelanto que sus encuentros serán mas seguidos, pero bueno… muchas gracias por tu review! espero te haya gustado este capi n.n

**Jimena-chan:** jejejeje, pues si… n.nUU quedó plano porque no podía colocar siempre algo de acción, pero me da gusto que te haya gustado; a ver este nuevo n.nUUU… muchas gracias por tu review!

**sesshoumaru.forever:** que bueno que te agrade mi fic! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo que ojalá sea de tu agrado! Muchas gracias por tu review!

**lintu asakura:** n.n veo que también te gusta Sessh y Kagome como pareja,…somos del mismo bando! XD, muchas gracias por tu review!

Y bueno, son todos, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	7. Pequeña charla

**Capítulo VI: pequeña charla**

La policía no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar de los hechos, la gente de la fiesta estaba muy asustada por lo ocurrido del modo que, no dudaron en dejar el lugar y más,… cuando pensaron que se trató de ese asesino que ha terminado con la vida de muchos en el último tiempo.

Un coche pasa por esa zona y unos ojos chocolate observan todo con cierta molestia, luego se fija hacia la persona que conducía el automóvil.

-_Hoy si estuviste en un grave peligro…querido_-.

-Pero logré mi objetivo, aunque… no sé por que no me advertiste que pasaría esto- dice un hombre ojos de oro y cabellos de plata.

-_Yo tampoco me percaté de eso… onegai, Sesshoumaru, ya deja de hacer todo esto! Estás arriesgando tu vida como no tienes idea y a mí,… me partiría el alma verte.._

-No digas cosas como esas mi bella Kagome, te prometí que encontraría al causante de tu estado…y no creo que falte mucho.

De ese modo se alejan por completo de ese lugar para llegar a su hogar; Kagome se sentía un poco nerviosa ante lo ocurrido; durante ese tiempo que se quedó sola, no le quedó de otra que esperar a su esposo pero, con esa incertidumbre de que algo no estaba bien; ella sabía cada movimiento y víctima que perecería a manos de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru por su lado, pensaba en cada instante lo ocurrido, nunca se imaginó sentir un poder tan fuerte provenir de un humano que tuvo el descaro de dispararle. Todo era muy extraño.

-_Querido, en qué piensas?... te veo muy serio- _dice Kagome mostrando una mirada preocupada y Sesshoumaru le sonríe un poco.

-Sabes,… sólo pensaba en ese joven que ambos conocimos… no sé, lo siento alguien especial.

-_Te refieres a Inuyasha-san?... pero la palabra "especial" significa mucho… se más exacto._

-Sólo puedo decir eso,… no sé, me dio por verlo cuando tenía en mis manos a ese hombre pero, como que de pronto, esa presencia humana desapareció.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kagome baja la mirada pensando en lo que en realidad pudo pasar aunque sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al ver que Sesshoumaru le abría la puerta y la sacaba de ahí con mucho cuidado.

-_No hay que hacer ruido, de seguro que Rin-chan está durmiendo…_- comenta la chica y el hombre asiente ligeramente,

No pasó mucho cuando ambos ya estaban dentro de su departamento, Kagome se le acerca y tapa su boca con sus manos viendo que su esposo tenía una herida en su hombro derecho al momento de dejarse desnudo su pecho.

-Y esa cara?

-…_te hirieron,… acaso no te diste cuenta?- _le dice mirándolo con preocupación.

-Que?- musita Sesshoumaru al ver un poco de sangre en su hombro y siente un poco de dolor-… no me di cuenta,…cuando estoy… transformado es mínimo…

-_No importa,… deja que te cure, por favor pero… ten cuidado la próxima vez…_

Minutos después, la chica con sumo cuidado curaba esa herida en su esposo; los dos se mantenían en silencio hasta que Kagome decide tomar la palabra.

-_Tal parece que el destino es extraño,… no crees que ese joven, Inuyasha-san no es quien está viendo tus acciones?_- pregunta ella tras vendarle su hombro.

-Pueda que tengas razón pero, no hay de que preocuparse… no hay humano alguno que pueda hacerme daño.

-_Cómo puedes decir eso? Sentí en la fiesta una presencia poco humana,… bueno en el sentido que alguien posee poderes sobrenaturales._

Sesshoumaru se queda pensativo a eso, se le hacía raro no percibir una fuerza de esa clase pero termina con abrazar a su esposa; Kagome se sonroja ante esa acción.

-Dejemos de hablar de esto… mi bella Kagome, hoy te veías radiante con ese vestido…- musita casi al oído de la chica dejándola mas sonrojada aún.

-.._Sessh,…ya te vas aponer de travieso? Jejejeje_

-Si tu lo quieres- y besa su cuello ligeramente de tal forma que hace sonreír a la jovencita de cabellos azabaches.

Ella coloca sus manos en el rostro de ese hombre para sentirlo, le fascinaba sentir esa calidez que poseía y luego une sus labios con los de él en un bello y delicado beso; Sesshoumaru rodea la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y ella su cuello.

-_No quiero que te arriesgues más,… si tengo que permanecer en este estado,..no importa…_- Kagome lo besa por segunda ocasión mientras enreda sus dedos con los cabellos de ese ser y Sesshoumaru acaricia levemente su espalda.

-No digas eso,…pronto regresarás a la normalidad y todo será como antes… te amo Kagome- dice tales palabras mirándola fijamente, aunque sabía que no podía verlo, sabía que podía percibirlo a la perfección.

Ambos se quedan abrazados hasta que la chica se queda dormida y él, permanece a su lado mientras acaricia su rostro con ligereza; decide levantarse y camina por los pasillos de su hogar mirando que no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera.

-Algo me dice que esto estará más interesante… ese detective es la causa de todo…- de pronto, siente un dolor en su hombro que lo hace tambalear un poco; recuerda que esa herida se la hizo ese chico, al cual no ha podido reconocer bien del todo- …maldición,… debo tener cuidado,…

Se toca su herida y respira hondo para aguantar el dolor, mira que Kagome dormía plácidamente y decide regresar a dormir un rato más.

Las horas pasan pero en lo que era la jefatura de policía no era así, todos habían pasado una noche muy larga con respecto a la muerte de ese hombre… Inuyasha, estaba desesperado al no tener un equipo eficiente.

-MALDITA SEA! Están difícil obtener las pruebas?...- decía el joven hacia un oficial- es más, ni han podido identificar la causa de la muerte!

-Es que,… usted mismo dijo que estuvo presente…fue con arma blanca…- musita nervioso el oficial e Inuyasha no hace más que darle las gracias y sacarlo de su oficina.

Kouga llega en ese momento y mira la cara de su compañero aunque, nota que estaba muy cansado porque se veían esas marcas de cansancio en su rostro.

-No has dormido en todo el día, deberías de descansar… yo te cubro- grave error, puesto que el chico lo mira de una forma que, decide mejor guardar silencio.

-… es que,… lo que más coraje me da…es que no pude ver de quien se trataba!- golpea sus puños con la mesa de tal forma que tira el café de su taza.

-Ya veo... eso es raro,… la verdad no supiste quien fue?

-QUE NO POR KAMI-SAMA!

El chico, cuando no descansaba lo suficiente y no tenía lo que quería, tiende a comportarse de esa forma tan agresiva… aunque mira que alguien más entra a su oficina.

-Buenas Inuyasha!- dice un joven de jeans y gafas aunque se las quita mostrando unos bonitos ojos zafiro.

-Y usted quien es?- pregunta Kouga- que no sabe que esta es zona restringida a cualquier persona que no trabaje aquí?

-…keh!- l detective por su lado ni lo había visto aunque su olfato le dice que había comida y café a la vista.

-Ahhh, trabajo con Inuyasha… mi nombre es Kouga y traje algo para desayunar…- se acerca y coloca la bolsa de comida en la mesa, lo que hace voltear al instante al chico.

-Comida!

Aunque esa sonrisa se le acaba al ver quien estaba enfrente suyo; lo primero que observa es aquella sonrisa traviesa y un poco pervertida…

-Tú? Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Inuyasha casi sin palabras.

-Ahh, no seas tan así… no te cayó bien la velada?- dice entre risas pero la mirada fulminante del joven era más fuerte que lo hace detenerse en su broma.

-Inuyasha, no quieres que llame a que lo saquen?- pregunta Kouga molesto por la interrupción.

-No, es conocido mío… toma- y le da una bolsita- come esto y déjanos solos.

Kouga lo mira un poco molesto y sale de la oficina dejando a los dos chicos solos, Miroku cambia su semblante a uno más serio y se sienta.

-Ahora dime, porque viniste aquí?- pregunta Inuyasha.

-…sólo, deseo platicar contigo… no te molesta que te hable de "tu"?

-Me es indiferente.

-Pues… es sobre lo ocurrido anoche, ya no hablamos como se debía.

-… supongo, y que me tienes que decir?... que no fue mano humana sino un demonio o algo así?

Pero, en ese momento entra un oficial con un sobre de color verde que se acerca a Inuyasha diciéndole que se trataban de las fotos tomadas donde ocurrió en incidente.

-Qué es eso?- pregunta Miroku curioso mientras Inuyasha abre el sobre para sacar su contenido.

-Son fotos… las toman la policía para tener algo más detallado del incidente- y comienza a verlas detenidamente para luego dejarlas en la mesa.

El joven monje observa algunas y se queda extrañado, toma una de ellas para verla con más detenimiento y luego se la muestra a Inuyasha.

-Oye Inuyasha,… nunca te has preguntado sobre esto?

-EH?- y mira la imagen- es un tatuaje, cualquiera puede tenerlo!

-… no hay más fotos de otros casos?- dice Miroku viendo de nuevo esa foto.

Inuyasha se queda un poco pensativo y no recuerda haber visto otras fotos así que sale de su oficina para llamar a Kouga, éste casi a regañadientes se acerca a él.

-Y ahora que quieres? Me sacas de tu oficina y ahora me llamas!

-Cállate, hay fotografías de los otros asesinatos que tengan que ver con el caso?- pregunta un poco apresurado.

-Ahm,… si… pero, están con el jefe… pero para que las quieres? Eso no ayuda en nada!- dice Kouga muy extrañado pero Inuyasha se las pide y no hace más que ir con el jefe.

De regreso, Inuyasha las sigue observando y Miroku analiza aquella que le llamó mucho la atención.

-… una pregunta Inuyasha,… crees en lo sobrenatural?

-Mmm? Y por qué me preguntas eso? Yo no creo en esa patraña, es mera invención de la gente!

-Yo no diría eso… es que,... acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? Lo ocurrido no fue nada parecido a un asesinato cualquiera.

-No fue mi día de suerte que, pero qué hacías tú ahí? Un poco más y no la cuentas.

-Porque deseaba saber si era un humano o… un demonio… Inuyasha, onegai, no vengas con esa clase de conjeturas…

En eso, un silencio reina en la oficina, Inuyasha por unos instantes recuerda lo ocurrido y siente su cabeza sobrecalentarse; siente un vacío con algunos hechos.

-…no lo creo…

-Y contéstame, por qué cambiaste de actitud,… por un instante, no eras tú sino otra persona completamente diferente- menciona el monje bastante serio e Inuyasha golpea su mano con la mesa.

-No lo sé!...ni idea de lo que me pasó!... sabes qué? Mejor vete… gracias por la comida pero, prefiero descansar sobre esto.

El monje no tuvo otra que irse de ahí, pero pensaba que Inuyasha no se sentía muy bien con respecto a eso; el joven por su lado trata de calmarse pero, ese detalle era una de las causas que lo mantenían despierto…

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kouga llega a su oficina con las fotografías en su mano; observa que su compañero estaba acostado en la mesa y parecía dormir aunque sus ojos se abren al ver a Kouga.

-…ya las tienes?

-Si,… te las dejo y, deberías irte a descansar… así no se llegará a nada, el jefe también te lo pide puesto que se enteró que estás aquí desde la madrugada.

-…gracias- responde Inuyasha y el chico sale del lugar dejando al detective a solas.

El joven detective por su lado se sentía cansado; no durmió en toda la noche para estar al tanto de ese incidente y con ello, una terrible jaqueca comienza a molestarlo.

-Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba…!- pero el dolor era un poco más fuerte de tal forma que se toca su cabeza con sus manos y cierra sus ojos.

No aguanta mucho el dolor de tal forma que, pierde el conocimiento y queda sentado sobre su escritorio…

_Y regresa al mismo lugar, Inuyasha trata de moverse pero se da cuenta que le era imposible, era como si unas cadenas invisibles lo ataran por completo. El demonio le sonríe y se acerca al hombre que gemía de dolor y miedo, observa a su atacante y grita._

_-NO… no… no… piedad!...- y el demonio termina con su vida cortándole la cabeza con su espada, observa ese líquido carmín en la hoja de ésta y la lame un poco._

_-Si claro,… la piedad no existe para algunos…- se da la vuelta y mira a Inuyasha que trata de desatarse y se acerca a él-… que ningen tan complicado…_

_-Tu…ase…asesi…no…te…atraparé…- y logra jalar del gatillo de tal forma que el demonio no se lo espera y su brazo derecho queda herido._

_-Arg!...como… te atreviste…_

_Inuyasha_ _lo mira fijamente y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios diciendo que ya lo tenía, no toma en cuenta como el ser se lanza para matarlo de un solo golpe pero, el demonio se detiene al mirar una silueta diferente en el detective._

_Sus ojos dorados se abren con sorpresa y siente un escalofrío que recorre cada rincón de su cuerpo, era como si algo iba a surgir en ese chico que podía ser peligroso para él. Siente una presencia un poco diferente, un aura de color rojizo rodea al detective y se forma una luz muy potente el cual deja ciego unos momentos al ser._

_-…maldito…-y por unos instantes lleva a verlo por completo, sus cabellos plateados lo cubrían un poco, unas marcas en sus mejillas y una luna creciente, se encontraban en su rostro y…ese dorado de sus ojos; todo en un breve segundo el cual deja extrañado a Inuyasha, el demonio desparece en un humo de color blanco y todo vuelve a la normalidad._

_El detective siente que está libre y trata de pensar en lo que pasó exactamente; se acerca al cuerpo y nota ese terrible estado en el que se encuentra, coloca su mano en su boca y siente su cabeza darle vueltas un poco al grado que cae sentado al suelo y mira a Miroku._

_Todo queda en color rojo mientras una Luna llena brilla con toda intensidad,…en el centro se halla un ser que lo mira fijamente, como si vigilara a su víctima._

Despierta de golpe, nunca se imaginó volver a soñar con lo que vivió, su respiración se hace entrecortada y siente que la cabeza no le dolía más.

-Pero, por qué lo soñé?...- musita el chico aunque de nuevo tiene una extraña visión…

_Al formarse esa luz, el ser que estaba por atacarlo siente que algo hiere su hombro derecho de tal forma que una mancha roja se forma en sus ropas… _

-Qué?... pero, por qué lo veo,…arg! Maldita sea! Será mejor salir a caminar, no me quiero morir aún!

Así, toma su saco y sale de la oficina para caminar un poco, deseaba respirar ese aire fresco porque no ha descansado como se debe; no llevaba un rumbo fijo por las calles aunque observa aquél parque donde conoció a Kagome.

-A lo mejor y es mi día de suerte- se dice para si mismo mientras se acomoda un poco sus ropas y camina hacia el interior del lugar.

Observa que ese parque estaba casi vacío, sólo había algunas parejitas que paseaban por los alrededores tomados de las manos mientras se lanzan miradas cariñosas; esto provoca un poco de incomodidad en el detective y más, porque recuerda que tenía que hablar con alguien…

Sigue caminando mientras observa algunas aves buscar comida o bien, alguna ardilla que pasaba con mucha agilidad esos árboles que le dan una vista hermosa a ese lugar, al grado que parecía estar en un pequeño bosque.

No se da cuenta que alguien más iba por la misma dirección al grado que, siente como toman su mano y lo detiene por completo; lo primero que ve son unos fríos ojos dorados.

-Que placer es verte… enano…

-Tú? Sesshoumaru-san! Que hace aquí? Pregunta sorprendido y tratando de escapar del hombre.

-Caminar, no descansé bien y no puedo estar así en el trabajo y dime tú?...por qué andas en un lugar como este?- responde con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y suelta al chico para que cayera al suelo.

-Qué te pasa? Te comportas bien cuando está Kagome-san cerca de ti pero… eres detestable!

Eso genera una carcajada en el señor, Sesshoumaru disfruta mucho molestar a ese joven pero luego lo invita a sentarse en una banca.

-Tú solito te enojas, yo nunca hago nada!

-Descarado, pensándolo bien… no debí pasar por aquí- dice entre dientes pero ese hombre de cabellos de plata lo silencia con su dedo índice en sus labios.

-Estoy en son de paz hoy,… supongo que no has descansado bien por el trabajo o no?...usted es aquél detective que vino del extranjero, no es así?

Se queda extrañado, Inuyasha no entendía como era que ese hombre supiera de él así que, decide formularle esa pregunta.

-…si, pero… como sabe quien soy en realidad?

-Es popular entre los medios, me extraña que no lo hayan buscado…- dice Sesshoumaru mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Ya veo,… y dígame algo,… en qué trabaja?

Para Sesshoumaru era una pregunta muy interesante de tal forma que lo despeina un poco causando otra molestia en el chico.

-Soy empresario,… de hecho, soy el presidente de una compañía que manejó mi familia desde hace ya tiempo.

-… keh!... no tienes las pintas,… además, no te imaginé…ahm…- responde un poco molesto por su cabello pero se queda en silencio al decir esas últimas palabras.

-Casado? Descuida… siempre causamos esa impresión, sobretodo Kagome… ella se casó conmigo cuando tenía sólo 15 años.

-Ah kami,…es muy joven…

-Lo sé pero, no importa… es una joven tan hermosa que, en fin,… me alegra que haga amistades, siempre está en casa con Rin y creo que eso luego no es bueno o que piensas tú… Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se queda extrañado porque era la primera vez que ese hombre lo llamaba por su nombre; sobretodo esa mirada dorada gélida que posee, lo paraliza por completo y más cuando sus finas manos toman su rostro.

-Yo solo deseo lo mejor para ella… cuando quieras, eres bienvenido en nuestro hogar…- y de ese modo, besa ligeramente la mejilla del joven, éste se queda helado ante tal acción.

El joven Sesshoumaru se levanta del asiento y mira la cara sorpresiva del chico, sonríe divertido y se despide de él.

-Ya debo irme,… tengo una junta importante y no puedo llegar tarde… cuídese mucho…

-…yo… claro… o.o

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru siente una punzada en su hombro derecho que lo hace sentir mal, tambalea un poco y toca esa zona para evitar el dolor; por lógica Inuyasha se acerca a él:

-Sesshoumaru-san! Se encuentra bien?

-Eh,… claro… si,… entrenar por las madrugadas luego es peligroso- musita aguantando ese dolor y se da la media vuelta.

-No desea que lo acompañe?... debería ver un médico o algo así.

-No importa… adiós Inuyasha, espero verte de nuevo…- y se va de ahí e Inuyasha piensa un poco sobre eso.

Nota que el hombre se sentía mal desde que lo vio y comenzaron a platicar, a lo mejor salió de la oficina porque eso del hombro lo estaba molestando mucho y…

-Qué raro…- se dice para si mismo-… por qué siento que lo he visto antes?

Y recuerda la noche anterior al ver como ese ser era herido en su hombro derecho, se queda muy pensativo y trata de darle una solución.

-…es raro,…- observa su reloj y observa que era tarde y debía regresar a la investigación- kami-sama!

**Fin del capítulo VI **

Ah kami-sama!... tal parecen que algunos misterios ya se están resolviendo pero,… será que Inuyasha ya tenga una idea de quien se trata del asesino?... Miroku por su lado descubrió algo que le llama la atención.. ¿qué será? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Bueno… n.nU aquí está la nueva actualización, espero que haya sido de su agrado… ahora bien, por esta ocasión no podré responder a sus reviews por la falta de tiempo n.nUU, pero agradezco a todos por su apoyo y de igual forma les pido disculpas si este fic no tenía concordancia, pero eso ya se está arreglando para que no pase de nuevo n.nUUU.

Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	8. Fotografías simbolizadas

**Capítulo VII: fotografías simbolizadas**

Una chica miraba atentamente las imágenes de un periódico, le habían llamado la atención desde que las vio…no podía verlas pero, sus manos pasaban por dicha imagen, su tacto hacía verle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Su hermoso rostro se muestra preocupado, era sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior que todo se reducía a un extraño asesinato a medianoche, así como se decía que dos personas fueron testigos de los hechos…

-_Inuyasha-san…_- dice para si misma-…_como es que Sesshoumaru logró ser herido, cómo?_

-Kagome-san, un reportero ha mencionado que pasó algo muy extraño- interrumpe una jovencita que se acerca a la esposa de Sesshoumaru.

-_Cómo dices? _

-Así es,…según dijo que se vio un resplandor rojo y el ambiente se hizo gélido, lo acaban de mencionar en las noticias por televisión.

Cuando escucha esas palabras, Kagome deja caer el periódico al suelo y su mirada se torna a una asustada, la cual la hace abrazarse así misma; Rin se acerca a ella y la abraza ligeramente.

-Esta bien?

-…_kami-sama,…_- pero hace a un lado a la jovencita y su respiración se entrecorta de tal forma que se toca su cabeza-_ como pasó eso?... eso significa que algo sobrenatural está por ocurrir… acaso, será… él?... _

Por segunda ocasión, Rin se le acerca y Kagome esconde su rostro con sus manos mientras unas ligeras lágrimas salen de sus ojos chocolate porque se sentía nerviosa…esas palabras le habían afectado mucho y más, porque en su mente, detestables recuerdos la envuelven en un aturdimiento que la hace sentir mal.

-Kagome-san, está bien?- pregunta Rin un poco preocupada.

-_...no,..kami,..kami-sama…_-se decía así misma sin hacer caso a la niña hasta que siente las cálidas manos de la chica-…_Rin-chan…gomen-nasai…gomen nasai!-_ y se abraza a ella dejándola extrañada.

Rin no sabía que decirle en ese momento y le corresponde tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, aunque fija su mirada en el periódico que aún se encontraba en el suelo y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver la imagen que se hallaba ahí; desde sus propios pensamientos se da cuenta cual fue la causa de ese malestar en Kagome, le hizo recordar un momento muy delicado en ella.

Al paso de unos minutos Kagome se había calmado por completo, y se apena con Rin por su comportamiento pero ella le dice que no tenía por que hacerlo,…la chica de cabellos azabaches largos toma el teléfono para hacer una llamada.

-Kagome-san, a quién le llamará?

-…_a mi esposo-_ responde ella con una sonrisa en sus labios-… _quiero saber como se encuentra, en la mañana no lo vi bien del todo_- y de ese modo comienza a marcar los dígitos correspondientes.

Mientras eso ocurría, Sesshoumaru se hallaba ya en su oficina y miraba la ventana, se sentía todavía adolorido de tal forma que se tomó una pastilla con un poco de agua, el vaso se hallaba a la mitad y lo mira un solo instante.

Por su mente pasaba la idea de lo ocurrido, no entendía como fue que salió herido… trataba de darle una explicación y sólo recordaba ese suceso extraño que ni él podía darle una explicación…

-No sé porque estoy pensando en esto,… a lo mejor…esta herida me incite- se dice para si mismo-…esto no fue por un humano,…por un instante sentí una presencia idéntica a la mía…

Alza su mirada hacia la pared para cerrar sus ojos unos instantes para relajarse un poco y pueda continuar con su trabajo aunque el sonido del teléfono le interrumpe ese momento; Sesshoumaru toma el teléfono y contesta con un poco de seriedad.

-Diga?

-_Anata!...te… interrumpí?_- musita Kagome un poco apenada al percibir la voz seria de Sesshoumaru, éste cambia un poco su mirada y una ligera sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

-No,…estaba descansando un poco, pasa algo?

-…_yo, quería saber si estabas bien, porque… cuando saliste en la mañana, te vi un poco pálido…_

-Ya… veo, descuida estoy bien…de hecho, quería decirte que estaré en casa temprano…tengo deseos de cocinar-comenta Sesshoumaru con un tono muy tranquilo aunque en algunos instantes una punzada lo hacía sentir mal.

-…_en serio? Entonces te estaré esperando!...pero… de verdad te sientes bien? _

_-_Claro, no te preocupes linda…cuídate- y termina con la llamada de tal forma que toma un poco de aire y se levanta de su asiento para acercarse a un sillón, el cual se encontraba un periódico.

Toma el periódico y cual va siendo su sorpresa que se hallaba la imagen de un cadáver envuelto en una manta blanca pero su brazo estaba al descubierto, mostrando un extraño símbolo de color negro.

-…y pensar que todavía hay varios que rondan por la cuidad- aunque se da cuenta que en esa misma imagen se encuentra Inuyasha con una mirada bastante seria, algo muy típico en él-… Inuyasha,…mmm no sé porque pero contigo mi deber se hace más… interesante.

Y en ese mismo instante su mirada se vuelve más oscura, sus ojos dorados se hacen más gélidos y de sus mejillas unas líneas de color violeta se hacen presentes, sus labios forman una sonrisa afirmando sus palabras pero,…rápidamente cierra sus ojos, como si tratara de controlarse.

-_No,… no debes salir,…arg!...maldita sea…_- y observa sus manos mientras trata de mantenerse calmado, su respiración se hace entrecortada…

Entonces un joven entra de pronto a la oficina de Sesshoumaru y se asusta un poco al ver a su jefe muy extraño.

-…se…señor,…iba a decirle que…- pero sus palabras se silencian al verlo muy raro, lo nota un poco diferente y siente su gélida mirada amenazándolo.

Se queda ahí, y Sesshoumaru trata de controlarse hasta que respira hondo y lo mira por el ovillo del ojo.

-…retírate,…ahora…voy…

Y el chico no duda ni dos veces en salir de ahí, mira la puerta y piensa que su jefe se siente mal y deseaba que lo dejaran a solas, regresa a su escritorio pensando si realmente fue buena idea entrar ahí.

Sesshoumaru se toca su cabeza y cae sentado al suelo mientras se recarga en su escritorio; era una de las cosas que más detestaba… mostrarse de ese modo ante alguien extraño…

Por otro lado, Inuyasha leía unas notas mientras tenía en sus manos una taza que parecía contener café, leía cada línea con detenimiento y a su lado se encontraban aquellas fotografías que Miroku le recomendó que revisara; de pronto, deja caer la taza y se toca su pecho.

Siente un terrible dolor que lo hace tirar todo lo que se encuentra a su vista hasta que trata de calmarse pero, esa punzada que ataca su pecho era más fuerte hasta que… de pronto desaparece.

-…maldita sea… arg…

En ese instante llega Kouga preocupado porque había escuchado un ruido estruendoso de su oficina; cuando entra encuentra a Inuyasha en el suelo boca arriba.

-Inuyasha!... qué pasó?... dime!- y se acerca a él pero, siente como el joven lo hacia a un lado.

-…descuida,… estoy… bien…hazte a un lado…!

-Pero,… Inuyasha!- de nuevo Kouga se acerca a él mirándolo molesto- como puedes estar bien?...qué pasó?

-No te metas!...me caí, es todo! Vete de una vez,…tu presencia molesta!

Kouga no le dice nada y lo mira de manera fulminante mientras se maldice entrar a ver por él y decide salirse de ahí aunque piensa que no se cayó porque sí,… llegó a escuchar un gemido provenir de él y no era de una caída sino… de dolor.

Inuyasha se toca su cabeza y recoge lo que estaba en el suelo, mira la taza rota para después recogerla y evitar que algún fragmento se quede ahí… no entendía que fue lo que le pasó de tal forma que se abraza así mismo sintiendo un extraño escalofrío, era como si algo lo perturbara y deseaba salir de él.

-…_es extraño,… hacía tiempo que no sentía este malestar, diablos!..._

Se maldice así mismo y mira una fotografía que salió de esa carpeta, la toma con cuidado y nota que se traba de una de las víctimas… la mira un poco hasta que nota algo que le llama la atención.

-…qué… tatuaje tan extraño- se dice para si mismo, y toma el resto de las fotografías para observarlas con detenimiento de tal forma que su rostro se muestra extrañado.

Cada imagen poseía algo parecido,… en uno de los brazos de las víctimas poseía una especie de tatuaje de color negro con la forma de una ave que en el centro poseía una estrella roja; cada una de las fotografías se mostraba lo mismo sólo que, en dos personas se apreciaba ese detalle en la espalda.

Inuyasha las analiza un poco dándose cuenta que fue un detalle que nunca tomó en cuenta, miraba que todas las personas coincidían con ello, sin importar si eran mujeres u hombres, adultos o ancianos, todos poseían ese extraño símbolo.

-Qué raro,… por que no me di cuenta de esto antes?- y se pega un poco en su cabeza- y te haces llamar el mejor detective? Kami-sama!- y algo molesto coloca de golpe las fotos mientras se maldice así mismo.

Todo era bastante claro ahora, Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante: ese extraño asesino no mataba a cualquier persona sino, a un grupo selecto… el cual se identificaba por una extraña marca en su brazo o en la espalda; eso, para el joven detective era un gran avance pero, si siguiente cuestión era¿Por qué a ellos?

Mientras eso ocurría, en lo que parecía ser un templo, un joven de cabellos azabaches mantenía sus manos juntas mientras oraba un poco; parecía que en sus manos tenía un rosario de color azulado pero, sus ropas eran comunes, en esa ocasión no se encontraba vestido como un sacerdote.

-Después de todo, parece que las cosas están un poco…tranquilas- musita para si mismo y sus ojos se fijan hacia la derecha tras sentir que algo se movía-… ya te vi, no hace falta que te ocultes.

Y entre los arbustos aparece un extraño ser de color verde con unos ojos grandes, el cual vestía de color café y en su cabecita tenía un curioso sombrerito, así como un báculo con dos cabezas que tenía en sus manos.

-Jaken,... acaso tu intención era de nuevo… atacarme?- pregunta Miroku en la misma posición mientras que el pequeño ser saltaba furioso por ver su plan fracasado.

-AHHH! Humano torpe! Hubiera sido mejor estar muerto!

-Ja, si claro… más bien, deberías darme las gracias por liberarte a ti y a….

En ese mismo momento, siente que algo se le pega a su cara y coloca una de sus manos en su mejilla, dándose cuenta que había otro ser más pequeño, era una pulga.

-Jaken sigue sin entender que usted nos liberó y por lo tanto, debemos protegerlo- comenta la pulga.

-Así es Myouga, esa es la mentalidad que quiero reflejada en ustedes dos- responde Miroku mientras deja al diminuto ser en una planta.

-…arg! Por mi mejor muerto!

Eso, para el monje era lo más divertido que podía escuchar, sus labios forman una gran sonrisa con la que se ríe unos segundos hasta que toma la compostura adecuada.

-Pero bien que atan a uno en cosas que luego no tienen sentido,… cómo,… cierto ser que buscan y según ustedes es malo, muy malo.

-Ahhh, usted por desgracia es el único que puede ayudarnos, si tuvo la suficiente fuerza espiritual para despertarnos,… es el elegido para encontrarlo- comenta la pulga algo preocupada.

Miroku se queda en silencio unos segundos, se sentía raro por tratar con seres como ellos pero,… quería aclararse algunas dudas con respecto a su deber.

-Si, lo sé… demo, qué es lo que exactamente tengo que hacer! Parte de esto tiene que ver con lo que está ocurriendo aquí pero…y díganme porque sigo en mi propia laguna!

-Pues que más! Nosotros éramos los guardianes de ese ser maligno pero… pero- trata de explicarse Jalen pero se toca su cabecita, era extraño…no lo recordaba por completo.

-…anda suelto de nuevo…- termina la frase Myouga- no sabemos que pasó pero, ese demonio tiene que volver a la normalidad.

-Entiendo bueno,… por ahora sabemos que el causante de estas muertes es ese ser que tanto mencionan.

Ambos seres asienten y eso, al monje lo hace sentir un poco más tranquilo aunque siente en su interior un poco de duda.

-…mm ya les había comentado que recurrí a la otra parte del plan?

-Oh cierto!- dice saltando Myouga-…aceptó el humano que está buscando lo mismo que nosotros?

-Hai,… la verdad que fue difícil convencerlo,… es demasiado desconfiado e ingenuo, a veces dudo de su popularidad- comenta Miroku un poco pensativo.

-Y con eso parece que ni se ha dado cuenta de mucho, verdad?- pregunta Jalen.

-…hasta ahora se está dando cuenta que esto,… no es natural,… pero, en la fiesta que se dio hace poco… pasó algo muy extraño.

Los dos seres escuchan con atención las palabras de Miroku; se trataba de aquella fiesta en la que él e Inuyasha fueron casi testigos de cómo el asesino acababa con la vida de un señor pero, en ese momento Inuyasha cayó en un estado de trance y una extraña energía se sintió por los alrededores.

Cuando terminó su relato, tanto Myouga como Jaken se miraron unos instantes y luego hacia ese joven sacerdote que esperaba una respuesta concreta de su parte.

-No es común escuchar eso…- responde Jaken

-… haz lo necesario para que venga a este lugar- propone Myouga que salta hasta el hombro de Miroku- no me hagas esa cara jovencito, si conoces a ese chico… trata de convencerlo que venga aquí y… veremos que se puede hacer al respecto.

-De acuerdo, pero… ahh…- y mira varias siluetas que se acercaban al templo-…será mejor que se desaparezcan, viene gente.

Y no de forma casi inmediata, los dos desaparecen entre los arbustos y Miroku recibe la visita de varias chicas que buscaban amuletos.

-…bienvenidas sean a mi Templo!...con gusto las atiendo, y a cada una si es necesario!

Jaken y Myouga se lamentan de ser él quien los haya liberado de un extraño sello,… se trataba de un joven pervertido y loco por las mujeres (pues claro! Sino, no sería Miroku! XD).

Pasan las horas y llega el atardecer, para ese momento, Sesshoumaru se encontraba llegando a su casa… aquél dolor en su espalda le era menos fuerte pero debía tener cuidado para no sentirse de nuevo mal.

Al momento que abre la puerta, observa a Kagome que miraba el atardecer desde el ventanal…sus labios sonríen al ver a ese ángel de cabellos azabaches y con lentitud se acerca a ella hasta abrazarla por la espalda.

-_Sesshoumaru…me da gusto que estés aquí.._- sonríe la chica mientras toca las tibias manos de su esposo aunque, nota que estaban un poco más frías de lo acostumbrado- _te sucede algo?_

-No,… no me pasa nada, por qué no mejor comemos?...- responde Sesshoumaru tras besarla ligeramente en sus labios rosados, ella se sonroja y le sonríe.

Después los dos comen con tranquilidad, en ese instante Rin se había retirado por unos días a causa de su familia, había sido una emergencia y Kagome se quedó de pronto sola, algo que la hace sentir… incómoda.

-Rin no está, verdad?

-…_no,… iba a quedarse aquí pero, hace una hora llamaron desde su ciudad natal diciendo que tenía que estar presente… _

_-_Ya veo, entonces… estamos solos, verdad?

-…_si_- su mirada era vacía, eso extraña a ese hombre que se levanta de la mesa y la abraza, ella esconde su rostro en su pecho.

-_Hoy… vi el periódico y,… recordé cosas desagradables,…_- dice Kagome mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos chocolate.

-Recordaste… cosas agradables?- musita Sesshoumaru tratando de saber a lo que se refería la chica.

-_Esa… noche,... aquella en la que me quedé sola,…y estuve a punto de morir…Sesshoumaru! No quiero quedarme sola! No quiero que te vayas de mi lado,…no… no podría soportarlo de nuevo,…y al percibir, esa… imagen,…siento mucho miedo,… mucho!_- y abraza a Sesshoumaru con fuerza, éste por su lado siente que su delicado cuerpo temblaba con cada palabra que percibía en su mente, él se siente mal de tal forma que la abraza como si la protegiera.

-Te entiendo,... me quedaré contigo, y descuida mi bella Kagome, yo te protegeré… no dejaré que te pase lo mismo- y besa su frente para luego acercarse a sus suaves y rosados labios, ella trata de calmarse pero seguía sollozando hasta tranquilizarse por completo.

La noche había llegado y la chica de cabellos azabaches se encontraba dormida a lado de Sesshoumaru, éste acariciaba con delicadeza su rostro y sus ojos dorados se perdían en ella, su mirada lentamente se hacía más gélida hasta notar que estaba completamente dormida. Con mucho cuidado la acomoda en la cama para luego arroparla y sale discretamente de la habitación para acercarse al ventanal,…la cuidad estaba completamente iluminada por luces de muchos colores e intensidades.

Su mirada parecía vacía, cada vez que la chica recordaba eso que la atormenta desde el interior de su alma, lo hacía sentir no sólo impotente ante esa extraña situación sino… culpable…aprieta sus puños, baja su mirada y siente una gran ira que lo envuelve lentamente; desde su interior no podía permitir que esa mujer que amaba… estuviera en ese estado, tan joven, tan alegre… y todo, a sus palabras, gracias a un descuido pasó lo que tuvo que pasar.

Sesshoumaru deseaba gritar y no hace más que morderse su labio inferior de tal forma que, un hilo de sangre aparece en sus labios; sentía un terrible coraje por ver a su esposa en ese estado… lo que más desea no era más que encontrar una solución a todo eso, ver a su esposa sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón como solía hacerlo, no sólo a toda persona que encontraba a su paso… sino, aquellas que eran dedicadas a él, tan puras… claras, y brillantes como el propio astro rey. Se acerca a la habitación para ver si estaba bien y nota que estaba profundamente dormida… eso, le hace respirar ligeramente y sale de la casa con mucho cuidado.

El hombre toma el ascensor para llegar a la salida y durante ese lapso, se observa sus manos; sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al darse cuenta que estaban cambiando un poco… se toca su cabeza y siente como si algo estuviera tomando su ser,… un ardor en su pecho lo toma prisionero de tal forma que su respiración se hace entrecortada y su corazón late a mil por hora. Deseaba que se detuviera pero le es imposible… en sus mejillas aparecen unas líneas de color violeta y en su frente, una luna creciente se hace presente y con ello, sus orejas se hacen puntiagudas…

De pronto, ese extraño dolor había desaparecido y alza su mirada, no era él, parecía otra persona y más, con aquellos ojos dorados que denotaban la crueldad misma, una frialdad que no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

Ese extraño ser, Sesshoumaru mira un poco el lugar en el que se encontraba y desaparece al instante para llegar hasta lo alto de ese edifico para observar mejor la cuidad; un ligero viento nocturno mueve un poco su larga cabellera plateada… la cual queda suelta al momento que una cinta que lo mantenía peinado, se desata con sus movimientos.

-…pronto todo esto acabará,…y todo volverá a ser como antes…jejejeje, mi sed de sangre y venganza está en su punto máximo,… veremos si hoy, hay presa…- musita y sus labios forman una sonrisa diciendo que disfrutaría de esa noche, al instante desaparece de esa zona sin ser visto por alguien.

En lo que parecía ser otro departamento,…un chico de cabellera azabache se encontraba descansando en una mullida cama; su jefe prácticamente lo obligó a irse a descansar luego de enterarse por medio de Kouga que le pasó algo muy extraño, por lógica que al joven detective no le agradó la noticia pero no hizo más que regresar a casa y tratar de aclarar su mente.

El chico se encontraba profundamente dormido pero,… ligeramente siente como si alguien se adentrara a su interior…

_En un lugar donde la primavera siempre está presente la primavera… un joven de cabellos azabaches largos y ojos cafés, caminaba sin rumbo fijo por ese lugar; no entendía como fue que llegó ahí, simplemente de pronto se encontró ahí. _

_-…qué es… qué este lugar,… este… jardín?- musita mientras observa la flora que se le presentaba. _

_Sigue su camino hasta toparse con un gran árbol de sakura, sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa al ver su hermosura: miles de pétalos danzaban con cada movimiento, uno de ellos cae en su mano; Inuyasha lo observa y después lo deja ir. _

_-…el árbol,…- musita el chico hasta darse cuenta que alguien, entre las ramas, parecía que lo observaba, no podía distinguirlo bien pero, reconocía que era una silueta femenina porque escucha su voz. _

_-…onegai, ayúdalo… no dejes que haga lo mismo,… tú sólo puedes detenerlo… _

**Fin del capítulo VII **

Kami-sama! Después de esta espera… está aquí el capítulo VII de este fic! Wow, parece que hay cosas muy interesantes; Kagome recordó algo pero… ¿qué será y por qué la atormenta de ese modo, Inuyasha se ha dado cuenta de las semejanzas con las muertes en base a un extraño símbolo que hay en brazos o en la espalda? También se observa que Miroku no trabaja solo… unos seres extraños están con él… pero, lo más extraño de todo es ese sueño de Inuyasha… no parece uno cualquiera ¿qué pasará? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic!

Y bueno, n.n espero que haya sido de su agrado este capi… perdonen la tardanza pero ya estoy en la Uni y la verdad, el tiempo se me ha reducido a muuucho pero, trataré de seguir con este fic que a muchos los ha dejado con ganas de más n.n…ahora si, pasemos a los reviews!

**Cold-Sesshy:** ah kami, n.n me da gusto que sea de tu agrado, y sí, poco a poco se irán desvelando toodos los secretos porque cada personaje posee su propio misterio (hasta Miroku XDD) que es muy importante en esta historia, sobre lo de Kagome,… pues por desgracia no te lo puedo decir, prefiero que a lo largo de la historia, te des cuenta porque al menos en cada capítulo se irá dando una pequeña pista n.n… en fin, muchas gracias por el review!

**lunachan:** ahm, esa pregunta n.n… pues bisexual como tal, no lo es… XD pero que tiene extrañas tendencias hacia Inuyasha (y sólo a él) si, digamos que… siente una extraña atracción ¿Por qué? n.n mm eso por ahora no me es adecuado darlo a saber, gomen!...n.n gracias por tu review y fue una pregunta muy buena! n.n gracias!

**Umi Kou de Escorpio:** jajajajaja, pues si… Miroku fue mucho más listo que Inuyasha esta vez, XD yo también estoy de acuerdo que será el mejor detective pero,… ese despiste le puede ocasionar algunos problemitas XD, pero bueno… esos tatuajes son un elemento importante que nos está llevando a saber las razones por las cuales Sessh está asesinando n.n… gracias por tu review!

**Jimena-chan:** ah kami, n.n me da gusto que te agrade… aquí está este nuevo capi, gracias por el review!

**Piri-chan.anti-kikio:** jajajaja, ahm… la verdad que deseo poner algo más… "subidito de tono" entre ellos dos pero no sé,… ando todavía decidiendo eso XD (descuida, yo escribo yaoi en Yu Yu Hakusho y en Yami no Matsuei); aunque al inicio de este fic, hice la aclaración que posiblemente habría… aunque creo que eso ya depende de acuerdo a las circunstancias que presente la trama de la historia. Pues… sobre los tatuajes, efectivamente es algo como una secta, ya veremos de quienes se trata realmente no?... sino es por el mismo Sessh que uno se entere… será por Inuyasha, en fin… gracias por tu review y saludos! n.n

Y bueno son todos… nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de este fic! n.n

Se despide con cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	9. Tenshi no yume

**Capítulo VIII: tenshi no yume**

_Inuyasha_ _no entendía como era que se encontraba en ese lugar, no llega a divisar bien a la chica porque se ocultaba un poco con las ramas del árbol de Sakura, sólo percibía que tenía una larga cabellera azabache y una voz muy dulce._

_-…sé que tu podrás ayudarlo,…- musita ella._

_-Nani? Pero, que estás diciendo?...- pregunta el detective extrañado._

_-No debes permitir que siga matando a inocentes,… porque eso acabará con su propia vida, tú eres el único que puede detenerlo,… tienes la fuerza y el poder para lograrlo- musita la chica._

_Eso no lo entendía bien, Inuyasha trata de preguntarle de lo que hablaba pero ella le respondía de la misma forma hasta que éste intenta subir al árbol por ella._

_-Me dirás quien eres?? Y de que me estás habla…- no termina de hablar porque observa que se trataba de una niña con mirada triste._

_-Verdad que lo harás?- dice la niña con tono infantil._

_El chico abre los ojos de forma sorpresiva al grado que casi cae del árbol, en un instante atrás pudo escuchar que se trataba de una mujer adulta y ahora, se encontraba enfrente de una niña._

_-….tú,… de nuevo…?...como?...- musita el chico asombrado y cae del árbol, la niña aterriza flotando y se acerca al chico._

_-Acaso ya no te acuerdas de mi? Siempre jugábamos…no quieres jugar conmigo?_

_-Pero,… si hace un… rato dijiste que tenía que salvar a alguien- musita el chico sin entender mucho lo que pasaba._

_-Yo no dije eso, yo quiero jugar contigo puppy._

_Para Inuyasha era lo más extraño, se sienta y acaricia la cabellera azabache de esa niña, ésta le sonríe y lo abraza._

_-Te extrañé puppy, pensé que me habías olvidado… te acuerdas cuando eras niño y jugabas siempre conmigo?_

_-…no imaginé,… encontrarte de nuevo…pequeña,…tanto tiempo ha pasado- le dice con un tono de voz tranquilo, no propio de él- por qué dejaste de visitarme? Tu eras mi única compañía siendo niño._

_-Tenía que irme puppy pero, estoy de regreso porque siento que estás de nuevo solito y confundido- le dice la niña acariciando el rostro de ese chico._

_Inuyasha_ _mira con ternura a la niña y de pronto se imagina a alguien que conocía, de tal forma que la pequeña lo nota y se acerca mucho a el._

_-Por que estás así?_

_-Eh?_

_-Acaso te recuerdo a tu… novia?- pregunta de forma muy inocente._

_-No, claro que no… bueno… solo me imaginé que ya había visto tu rostro en otro lado…_

_-Ahh, ya veo… y si encuentras novia seguirás jugando conmigo???- le pregunta aunque baja su mirada._

_-Claro que si, mientras tú sigas apareciendo… claro, sin ti… no podría llegar hasta donde estoy._

_Y la niña lo abraza, el chico se siente un poco incómodo pero se tranquiliza al percibir una extraña calidez que emana de la pequeña. Ambos caminan un poco por los alrededores hasta llegar a un barranco que mostraba un hermoso paisaje del mar…_

_-Esto es lindo puppy! Porque no tratas de disfrutarlo?_

_-…me gusta mirar el mar, me siento bien verlo…_

_-Pero te veo triste, no me gusta verte triste!_

_-Descuida,… estoy bien, vayamos de regreso… si?_

_La niña asiente y toma la mano del detective para regresar a ese árbol de Sakura, la niña se separa de él y se despide dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla._

_-Te veré de nuevo,… verdad?- pregunta Inuyasha._

_-Claro que si!!!- y la niña desaparece…_

Inuyasha despierta, se toca su cabeza y la siente húmeda, su mirada se mostraba preocupada porque sentía que soñó algo muy extraño; se levanta y toma un poco de aire.

-…de nuevo ella,…y pensar que la había bloqueado en mis sueños- se dice para si mismo mientras se toca su cabeza.

Se levanta y camina hacia el baño donde se toma una ducha y busca algo adecuado para ponerse ese día, le daba gusto que por esa ocasión no estaría en la oficina porque siempre se mostraba extraño tras tener esa clase de sueños.

-_Prometí no soñar de nuevo con esa niña,…siempre estuvo presente conmigo, en mi niñez,…en todo momento,… aunque desapareció cuando me fui de Japón, que raro,... tendré que ir de nuevo con el médico, esto no puede pasar._

Termina de vestirse, en esta ocasión lleva jeans con una camisa blanca y encima un saco de color negro y zapatos cafés; mira el cielo claro de ese nuevo día y decide salir a comer algo.

Cuando sale del edificio, observa a un señor que vende periódico y mira casi de reojo si aparecía algo sobre los asesinatos que ya eran cotidianos en la ciudad. Suspira de alivio diciendo en su mente que esta vez no pasó nada raro pero, algo lo deja extrañado… en uno de los periódicos había una imagen que había sido tomada esa misma noche.

-… silueta extraña en la Torre de Tokio, la cual desapareció en minutos…-lee el detective y observa por un largo rato la imagen hasta que el señor le llama la atención.

-Oye jovencito, vas a comprarlo o no?... no estamos en una librería!

-Arg!... tenga pues!, viejo rabioso!- contesta el detective dándole unas monedas y se va de ahí en dirección a un lugar donde haya buena comida aunque antes de cruzar la calle decide colocarse sus gafas de sol.

Camina un rato por las calles y no se da cuenta que llega hasta aquél lugar donde vive Miroku, el detective se golpea un poco en su cabeza al pensar en cualquier cosa que lo llevó hasta ahí aunque…

-Por algo llegaste aquí,… Inuyasha, que milagro que me visites- dice Miroku con una escoba en sus manos.

El joven se asusta un poco y sonríe con un poco de nerviosismo, el sacerdote se acerca a él y le da una palmada en la espalda de tal forma que lo hace molestar bastante.

-Y qué haces a estas horas de la mañana?... además ni estás vestido como para ir a trabajar, no sabía que los detectives tenían días de descanso.

-Ah! Suéltame,… claro que si!, sino… ya estaría muerto de estrés con tanta cosa rara que está ocurriendo aquí, además caminaba hacia algún buen restaurante y… NO SE COMO LLEGUE AQUÍ!

Para Miroku, era lo más divertido que podía escuchar de ese joven, sonríe de forma extraña y lo señala con su escoba.

-El destino te trajo hasta aquí,… es más, ahora que andas aquí, te invito a desayunar, te parece?-pregunta Miroku con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eh?... pero, arg!! Está bien, acepto la invitación porque siempre que vengo aquí… termino por perderme.

Cuando escucha eso el chico, éste comienza a reírse porque sabía que esas palabras eran muy ciertas, las veces que ha estado ahí, Miroku le tiene que guiar hasta la salida…y esta ocasión no iba a faltar eso.

-En ese caso, acompáñeme Inuyasha- y toma la mano del detective para entrar a su hogar.

Inuyasha observa que su casa no era muy grande pero lo bastante acogedora, la cual poseía muchos objetos extraños para él… estatuas y algunas viejas pinturas.

-No haga caso de lo que está aquí, eh!... vayamos a una sala en la que disfrutaremos mejor el almuerzo- de esa forma lo lleva hasta una sala que daba con un hermoso jardín en donde existía un pequeño estanque con algunos peces.

-Ah,…sugoi…- musita Inuyasha porque nunca se imaginó un lugar como ese.

Ambos chicos se acomodan en la mesa que había ahí y Miroku siente que corren la puerta un poco y aparece una bandeja con el almuerzo de los dos; el detective mira por el ovillo de su ojo y se extraña un poco al ver una pequeña mano de color verde.

-Muchas gracias- responde Miroku y al instante cierra la puerta.

-Tienes servidumbre?- pregunta haciendo que no vio nada.

-Mmm no exactamente, pero tengo personas que me ayudan un poco- responde Miroku sirviendo.

-Ah, ya se me hacía raro que además tuvieras sirvientes,… sería patético- Inuyasha observa el plato y comienza a comer aunque, toma con algo de torpeza los palillos.

-Qué te pasa Inuyasha? Tanto tiempo el extranjero hace daño?- dice en tono de burla.

El detective se molesta ante ello y trata de acordarse la forma de usarlos hasta que lo logra y come con tranquilidad; ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna durante la comida aunque, en el interior del lugar… un sapo verde y una pequeña pulga miraban lo que ocurría a través de un pequeño agujero.

-Tal parece que es ese chico, creo que se dio cuenta que dejaste el desayuno a Miroku-san- musita Myoga un poco pensativo.

-…ah, temí que me viera, ese chico tiene demasiado potencial y parece que ni está enterado de ello pero, es seguro que Miroku-san logrará despertarlo por completo.

-Claro!!! Y así, el terrible taiyoukai será destruido! Yupi!!!!!!

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta que tiran un jarrón y eso detiene a Inuyasha en tomar el último bocado, estaba por levantarse cuando Miroku lo hace primero y:

-Me permite un momento???

-….

Y de esa forma observa el jarrón hecho trizas y a dos seres muertos del miedo; Miroku tenía ganas de golpearlos pero solo alcanzó a decirles:

-Serán bakas!, con el no hay que jugar… tal parece que ya se dio cuenta de su presencia y nos da una buena señal pero, no arruinen lo que está planeado.

El joven regresa a la sala y mira que Inuyasha había terminado y miraba el paisaje aunque, para su sorpresa había una carpeta.

-Ya que estamos aquí, quiero decirte que revisé las fotografías, revísalas tú y quiero que me des tu opinión.

-Ah,… claro, si así lo quieres- y toma la carpeta para sacar las fotos y las revisa con cuidado, él también se da cuenta que todas las muertes tenían la particularidad que poseían una marca en su espalda o en su brazo…como un escudo que simbolizaba algo.

Al paso de unos cuantos minutos, Miroku había revisado todas y se siente un poco nervioso ante ellas, Inuyasha lo nota y se acerca a él mirándolo con seriedad.

-Tú que sabes de esto más que yo, que piensas que es??

-…algo serio, difícil de encontrar… Inuyasha, con esto… yo, quería decirte que nos estaríamos metiendo en algo fuera de lo normal, no sé bien pero… estas personas han de pertenecer algún grupo,… una secta.

-Y qué con eso? Por qué deberían de matarlas?

-Ay Inuyasha, no sé como eres el mejor detective, digo… eso se tiene que investigar, si quieres podemos ir ahora mismo, yo no tengo más que hacer.

Eso le sonó a Inuyasha como "iremos cuando tenga tiempo y hoy, es un buen momento", lo que hace que su mirada se torne seria de tal forma que su amigo se pone algo nervioso.

-No, hoy no… mañana mejor, he estado trabajando de más y no me he sentido muy bien.

-Ah,…y eso por que? Te has enfermado?

-… no

-Sobreestrés??

-NO

-Pena amorosa…?

-CLARO QUE NO BAKA!!!!!, no es nada de eso…y ya me voy,…ahm, solo dime donde está la salida.

Miroku sonríe divertido ante la reacción del chico y lo acompaña hasta la salida del templo, se despiden y regresa a su hogar donde se topa con los dos youkai.

-Se dio cuenta, pero… lo he visto raro hoy.

-Usted lo cree así Miroku-san?- pregunta Myoga.

-Si, lo estaré vigilando hoy… a ver que sorpresa me puede dar.

-Y cuando estará dispuesto a mostrarle la verdad?...- pregunta Jaken.

-La verdad,… cuando sea adecuado, bueno chicos les dejo la casa y el templo, ahí de ustedes si me hacen algún destrozo porque los asesino y no me importa si ustedes son los únicos que pueden dar pistas claras sobre esto.

Entonces el chico entra a su casa y se cambia de ropas para luego irse de ahí, le daba mucha curiosidad lo que podría hacer Inuyasha en un día como ese; se viste de forma parecida que su amigo pero todo de negro y al final se coloca también unas gafas oscuras.

Mientras eso ocurría, a lo alto de un edificio, un ser extraño miraba la ciudad con mucha atención, parecía que estuvo vagando toda la noche y no se encontraba satisfecho por ese resultado.

-Mientras el número se reduce, es más complicado encontrarlos,… maldita sea, tengo que apurarme, sino… no podré resistir mucho tiempo- y tambalea el ser de cabellos plateados y ojos de oro, cae de rodillas y su respiración se hace entrecortada.

Las marcas de sus mejillas y de su frente de desaparecen y mira sus manos normales otra vez, era como si dejara de transformarse en un ser extraño que pocos, tenían el privilegio de observar; trata de levantarse y le cuesta un poco de trabajo.

-…increíble, después de todo… no pensé soportar toda la noche, je… lo bueno que iré a trabajar hoy pero no podré ver a Kagome ahora…

Y saca de sus ropas un móvil el cual teclea algunos números y le avisa a su esposa que llegaría más tarde de lo que esperaba, lo que hizo extrañar a Kagome que suelta el teléfono y unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

-… _por qué haces esto Sesshoumaru?_- se dice así misma y se acerca a la ventana mientras cierra sus ojos unos momentos.

Inuyasha se despierta un poco sobresaltado y se da cuenta que se quedó dormido en el parque, realmente sentía que ese sueño lo agotó de tal forma que se sentía como si hubiese trasnochado.

-Maldita sea, mañana buscaré al psicólogo,… cada vez que recuerdo a esa niña, me siento un tonto!

Se golpea un poco su cabeza y siente que algo ligero cae en ella, lo toma y observa que se trataba de un sobre, mira hacia el cielo y se piensa que alguien se le cayó porque estaba a lado de un edificio de condominios muy lujoso.

-…mmm, descuidados…ah?- observa que tenía un remitente-…_Higurashi_, mmm y tiene la dirección, será mejor que se lo devuelva.

Antes de acercarse a ese edificio observa su reloj y nota que eran las cuatro de la tarde y treinta minutos, se sorprende un poco porque el tiempo se le había pasado con mucha rapidez, suspira un poco y cruza la calle para entrar a ese lugar.

En la puerta de entrada había un policía que vigilaba el lugar, se acerca Inuyasha con algo de curiosidad:

-Le puedo ayudar en algo?

-…ehm,… busco… este nombre, al parecer se le cayó desde su domicilio, en que piso está?

-Busca a la señorita Higurashi?

-Ahm,…si…- y piensa en su interior- _acaso será ella?...Kagome…_

-Suba al cuarto piso, y es el condominio que está hasta el fondo,… es amigo de la señorita?

-Algo así

De esa forma se acerca al elevador y aprieta el botón que lo lleva al cuarto piso, Inuyasha observa que se trata de un lugar totalmente de personas adineradas porque nota que los pisos eran de mármol, así como diversas figuras que tenían un alto valor monetario.

Al salir del elevador observa las diversas puertas y fija su mirada en aquella que se encuentra al fondo de un largo pasillo, toma un poco de aire y camina hasta ella, unos cuantos centímetros lo separan de ahí y busca el timbre, toca y espera unos instantes para que le abrieran la puerta.

Cual va siendo la sorpresa para Inuyasha que, Kagome es quien lo recibe… ella le sonríe y muestra una mirada que le daba gusto de verlo una ves más.

-_Inuyasha-san, que honor es verlo de nuevo… como supo que yo vivo aquí?-_ pregunta la chica mientras lo invita a pasar y el chico entra y lleva a la chica hasta lo que parecía ser la sala.

-Tal parece que perdió esto- y le muestra el sobre el cual la chica se sorprende un poco y lo toma para dejarlo en una mesa.

-_Seguro que se me cayó cuando abrí la ventana,…no era necesario que lo regresara, pude hacer otro- _contesta la chica un poco extrañada por la acción del detective.

-Creo que si era adecuado, otra persona que tenga intenciones de hacerle daño, puede usar eso para encontrarla con facilidad.

Cuando escucha eso, Kagome baja la mirada de tal forma que Inuyasha se extraña un poco y se acerca a ella, pues nota que no estaba muy contenta, y no se trataba por su inesperada visita, si se puede llamar así.

-Le ocurre algo? No la noto muy alegre, si lo desea puedo irme… otro día…- aunque cual va siendo su sorpresa que la chica lo retiene aferrándose a sus ropas.

-_No, quédese un poco… después de todo mi esposo no sé a que hora regresará, deseo platicar con alguien y usted, es el más indicado, aceptaría mi invitación?._

-Nani?...bueno, si usted lo desea…- responde Inuyasha un poco extrañado ante esa petición y la chica le sonríe de tal forma que hace sonrojar ligeramente al detective.

De esa forma, el chico se sienta en uno de los sillones mientras la chica queda enfrente de él, algo que le sorprende un poco es que ella a pesar de, que no puede verlo, sabe perfectamente donde está y más porque le sonríe con cierta sinceridad que en algún momento le llega incomodar su interior.

-_Tiene tiempo que no lo veo, por los medios me enteré que usted… es un detective de renombre, acaso está manejando algún caso de suma importancia en este lugar?_ – pregunta la chica sin dejar de mirarlo a lo ojos.

-Pues… si, supongo que está enterada de la serie de muertes que han ocurrido en los últimos meses, que ni la policía de Tokio ha podido detener o al menos tratar de encontrar al causante de ello.

-…_mmm,…algo sé, esta cuidad ha dejado de ser segura,… ojalá pueda encontrarlo pronto, algo me dice que usted lo hará_- contesta la chica mirando hacia el ventanal.

-Lo… cree así?, digo,… ha sido algo complicado porque no cuento con el equipo adecuado…pero, quiero pedirle un favor, tenga cuidado… hasta donde he investigado es algo un poco… peligroso, no me gustaría que le pasara algo.

-_Muchas gracias por su preocupación Inuyasha-san, lo tomaré en cuenta_.

En ese momento, Inuyasha observa un retrato en la que se encontraban Kagome y Sesshoumaru, lo que le llama la atención de dicha imagen era que la chica parecía que no usaba una silla de ruedas.

-_Esa imagen es de hace unos pocos años, puedo sentir que usted se siente extrañado ante ella, verdad?_

-Ahm,.. bueno, si, un poco…

-_Verá Inuyasha-san, así era yo hace poco pero, ocurrió un incidente que me dejó así…fue tan grave que perdí la mayoría de mis sentidos._

Inuyasha se sorprende ante eso, nunca imaginó que ella se atreviera a decirle esa clase de cosas y baja un poco la mirada.

-Yo, disculpe… no quería incomodarla con mi curiosidad.

-_Descuide, el algún momento tenía que salir a la luz esto, ya aprendimos a vivir con esto… aunque mi esposo busca la manera para que vuelva a ser la misma pero, no quiero que se esfuerce demasiado, porque muchas veces me deja sola por días, aunque estoy con Rin-chan pero, cuando ella tiene que ir a ver a su familia… yo no tengo más que estar aquí y observar lo que pasa a mi alrededor-_ comenta la chica toman el retrato mientras sus delgados dedos acarician el vidrio que lo protege.

-Entiendo,…bueno… cuando quiera,.. yo… la podría acompañar, claro cuando no tenga que trabajar.

-_Acaso usted estaba trabajando hoy, si es así… le pido una disculpa por mi invitación._

-No, decidí tomar un descanso…descuide.

Eso, a Kagome la hace sonreír una vez más pero, por un breve instante ella percibe una extraña presencia que la hace ponerse un poco nerviosa; hace lo posible para que Inuyasha no lo note pero:

-_Esta presencia,…porque puedo verle una presencia de color rojizo?,… donde la he sentido antes,…es tan idéntica a que Sesshoumaru posee-_ y la chica observa un aura de color rojo que rodea a Inuyasha y al mismo tiempo cierra sus ojos de tal forma que aparece una imagen, un poco borrosa.

_Su respiración es un poco entrecortada a causa de correr por mucho tiempo; se detiene por unos instantes y mira el cielo sin luz alguna, ni siquiera las luces de la cuidad encendidas estaban… solo el brillo rojizo que desprende la Luna de esa noche iluminaba el lugar. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al mirar ese astro, en su interior sentía un poco de nerviosismo, aunque por unos instantes algo le hace cambiar ese sentimiento, como si una fuerza lo envolviera…_

_Los ojos chocolate cambian a unos dorados, así como su cabello se aclara hasta llegar a un platino brillante… su mirada tranquila toma forma a una seria y algo molesta, su sensible olfato percibe algo._

_-Ya te encontré…- musita levemente y corre con más prisa._

_De esa forma corre hasta llegar a las faldas de esa torre, mira hacia lo alto y percibe que ese ser lo esperaba; estaba por saltar para llegar hacia él pero… primero observa que sus labios forman una sonrisa y salta para aterrizar._

_-Tú…- musita el ser que bajó de la Torre, sus ojos dorados lo miran fijamente, al grado que el otro se siente un poco intimidado pero no lo muestra._

_Ambos seres se pierden en la mirada del otro… era como si los dos esperaban por este momento por mucho tiempo; desaparecen en un instante, de nuevo aparecen por los cielos tratando de golpear al otro… eran demasiado veloces._

Kagome deja caer el retrato y toca su cabeza, Inuyasha se levanta de inmediato y se acerca a ella para saber si estaba bien, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa que la chica estaba llorando y temblaba un poco.

-Kagome-san! Kagome-san! Está bien??

-…_no puede ser, su presencia no es humana… pero, cómo?...si estoy segura que Sesshoumaru es único,... acaso él... podría salvarlo?_

La chica toma la mano de Inuyasha y lo mira fijamente, observa sus ojos chocolate y por un instante observa un brillo dorado el cual le hace sentir un poco de escalofríos, Inuyasha por lado la abraza para tranquilizarla un poco.

-Debería de descansar, la siento muy nerviosa…

-…_yo… gomen… Inuyasha-san._

-No diga eso, me iré en un instante para que pueda descansar.

Mientras eso ocurría, Miroku observa el edificio al que Inuyasha había entrado, para ese momento, el último rayo de Sol estaba cayendo para dar paso a la noche. El joven había seguido al detective por largo rato y le extraño que subiera a ese lugar y no saliera en un buen rato de ahí.

-_Inuyasha, porque estás aquí?..._- observa la calle y se da cuenta que cada minuto que pasaba, el lugar se hacía más solitario; trata de mantenerse tranquilo pero algo le decía que no estaba bien, piensa que a lo mejor, habría un nuevo asesinato.

Y así parecía ser, el ambiente lentamente se hacía tenso… oscuro y violento, tal parecía que la noche una vez más se teñiría de ese carmín…

**Fin del capítulo VIII**

A todos, antes que nada UNA GRAN DISCULPA!!!!!! Yo sé que me di una buena desaparecida por largo tiempo, pero esto se debió a que ya entré a la Universidad y bueno, las cosas se me complicaron al grado que no me daba tiempo para subir mis fics! Y no es que no tenía ideas… el malvado tiempo era el que me traía así TT

Debo decirles que este capítulo ya lo tenía listo desde hace un mes, sólo que no había tenido la libertad para subirlo hasta hoy,…quiero decirles que trataré de subirlos como siempre lo hacia (cada semana uno nuevo) y más ahora que ando de vacaciones pero, después de febrero, pueda que de nuevo me desaparezca, eso si, n.nUU aunque pasen 10 años este fic SI llegará a su fin…

Por esta ocasión también me disculpo por los reviews, puesto que en esta ocasión no los responderé, pero les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan esta historia; aunque me tarde, trataré de terminarla porque se trata de un proyecto que tengo ideado mucho antes que culminara con mi anterior historia (es decir, se estaba ideando antes de terminar de publicar Eternity), así que la estructura de la historia está lista, solo falta plasmarla pero como todos saben… eso lleva tiempo.

En fin, además de darles las gracias por su apoyo, también les deseo bonitas fiestas navideñas, así como un próspero año nuevo 2007, pásenla bonito!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	10. Reconociendo rostros

**Capítulo IX: primer enfrentamiento, reconociendo rostros**

En el instante que Inuyasha sale del departamento, observa que la noche había caído por completo, no entendía como era que el tiempo se la pasó con tanta rapidez y suspira pensando si era buena idea irse y dejar a esa chica sola; piensa un solo instante si llegara Sesshoumaru, imaginaba que se traba de alguien agradable pero, si se trataba de su esposa, era algo que no se sabía responder.

Toma el elevador y sale del edificio, el guardia del lugar le desea una agradable noche y que tuviera cuidado pero el joven detective se queda un poco extrañado al ver una silueta que conocía a la perfección.

-Qué hace él aquí?- se pregunta para si mismo y cruza con cuidado la calle aunque, por observar a esa silueta, un foco proveniente de un auto lo deslumbra y casi es arrollado aunque…

-Fíjese!!!!- le grita el conductor que se va pero, nota que la zona estaba completamente vacía.

Llega a la otra esquina y mira que se trataba de Miroku, éste se muestra nervioso porque temía que sospechara que lo estuvo espiando.

-Debo decir que se trata de una coincidencia verte aquí, o… a qué se debe que me sigas?- pregunta con algo de seriedad Inuyasha.

-…yo… n.nUUU pasaba por aquí y te vi!- y se ríe pero, nota que el chico no le creía en absoluto.

Inuyasha no le dice más y sigue si camino para regresar a su casa pero Miroku lo sigue hasta quedar enfrente de él.

-Te quitas o te golpeo

-Dime algo Inuyasha, qué hacías en un lugar tan lujoso como ese? Quien vive ahí?

-No te importa- responde serio el detective- además, eso me responde que estuviste siguiéndome…

Con eso, el joven sacerdote se queda paralizado y trata de seguir a su amigo para pedirle una disculpa.

-…ya cállate, si tanto te urge saber, me di cuenta que aquí vive la chica que conocimos en la fiesta.

-Ah, ya… la que estaba en una silla de ruedas, verdad???

No le gustó la forma en como se expresó de ella pero decide hacer caso omiso a sus comentarios, aunque mira a todos lados para buscar taxi alguno pero…

-Oye Inuyasha, no te has dado cuenta que de un momento a otro, este lugar está un poco vacío y solo?- comenta de pronto Miroku- me huele a sospecha.

-Buena observación de tu parte y la comparto, mejor nos vamos con cuidado.

Ambos jóvenes asienten y miran hacia donde podrían irse pero, por un breve instante, Inuyasha se queda paralizado en medio de la calle y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, Miroku se acerca a él y siente un pequeño escalofrío.

-…Inuyasha… estás…bien?- pregunta con un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras y más porque, el chico no le respondía.

En ese momento, el joven detective no le hace caso y se va corriendo hacia otro lugar, éste se queda extrañado y presiente que algo estaba por ocurrir, y la mejor idea en ese momento no era más que tratar de encontrar a su amigo, antes que algo más raro ocurra.

El joven detective corre por las calles vacías de ese momento, sentía en su interior que algo le indicaba a donde tenía que llegar, era como si percibiera algo que nadie más pudiese percatarse porque, se detiene por un breve instante y mira la calle ya no solo sola, sino que también estaba oscura… sólo la luz de la Luna que aparecía lentamente iluminaba un poco el lugar.

Inuyasha de nuevo corre hacia una dirección indefinida cuando, su olfato percibe lo que parecía ser sangre, trata de mantener la calma y se encuentra en una pared a un joven de más o menos su edad que estaba muerto; el chico observa que tenía poco puesto que la sangre todavía se mantenía un poco fresca.

Se acerca un poco para ver mejor el cuerpo y nota con la poca luz que había, una extraña marca que ya había visto en ocasiones anteriores.

-_Esa misma marca de nuevo…_- piensa y llega a deducir que se trataba de un asesinato como los anteriores, analiza un poco como fue que ahora se trataba de un joven, pero… ya había visto hombre, mujeres y hasta ancianos que morían por la misma causa, se lo piensa de nuevo y se dice para si mismo que faltaba ahora los niños y los bebés.

Deseaba revisarlo un poco mejor pero, cierra por un breve momento sus ojos y observa unas imágenes muy extrañas…

-Miroku!!!!- grita y deja el cuerpo en ese lugar para regresar al sitio en donde había visto por última vez al joven.

Miroku por su lado buscaba a Inuyasha por todas partes pero no daba con él, se abraza así mismo porque decía que algo malo estaría por ocurrir, pero mira a lo lejos una silueta que lo asechaba.

Esa silueta lentamente se acerca al chico, éste por temor, no puede dar un paso más y más porque nota que sus ojos no eran de un color normal, se trataban de un dorado gélido y amenazador, como si se trataran de los ojos de un asesino.

-…nani…?- se dice para si y mira que el ser extraño está por atacarlo, de tal forma que éste lo esquiva pero su brazo es herido.

-…intruso…- musita la sombra con un dejo de molestia.

Y Miroku grita pidiendo ayuda porque una vez más el ser extraño trata de atacarlo y éste no podía hacer más que tratar de escapar, su rostro se muestra pálido y de temor, en su mente decía que no era buena idea seguir a Inuyasha, aunque pedía que alguien llegara en ese momento y tratara de detener a su atacante.

Observa con claridad que se trataba de una persona cuyos cabellos eran largos y de color de plata, poseía algunas marcas que lo definían como alguien que no era humano, y más por la forma en como lo miraba.

-… morirás…

Al decir esas palabras, estaba por acabar con la vida del sacerdote cuando, escucha un grito proveniente a pocos metros de separación de ellos; Inuyasha estaba ahí, y tenía en sus manos lo que parecía ser un revolver y una mirada desafiante.

-…a…amigo!- Miroku se alegra de verlo pero, nota como los ojos del detectives eran diferentes- _nani?...sus ojos, son diferentes,… son… dorados?...y de nuevo, siento de el… una energía poco común…_

En ese momento, el ser voltea y mira a Inuyasha, sonríe divertido ante el arma que llevaba el chico y decide acercarse a él para tratar de atacarlo pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que éste lo esquiva con cierta facilidad y sin pensarlo dos veces, jala del gatillo.

El disparo falla y el ser le da un golpe de tal forma que Inuyasha sale rodando adolorido, y al mismo tiempo se toca su cabeza porque se siente un poco mareado, Miroku se acerca a él y observa que el color de sus ojos era normal de nuevo.

-…quien… eres…- musita Inuyasha tratándose de mover pero su amigo se lo impide.

-Qué?- Miroku por su lado no entendía nada.

El ser sonríe y con un zarpazo crea una ventisca que lanza a los dos más lejos, pero Inuyasha logra levantarse a tiempo y parecía que de nuevo entraba en un extraño trance en que no sólo sus ojos cambiaban de color sino que también sus cabellos se hacían plateados y aparecen unas orejas extrañas.

-…interesante… -musita el ser porque ve que de nuevo el chico regresa en si y salta hasta llegar a él de tal forma que lo detiene a tiempo que cayera al suelo.

Ambos se miran un instante e Inuyasha se sorprende al ver de quien se trataba, no creía con quien trataba en ese momento.

-Se…Seshoumaru…- musita sorprendido el detective y éste sonríe mientras sus rostros quedan muy cerca uno del otro, sintiendo muy cerca la respiración del otro pero el detective lo empuja.

-….

-NO puede ser,…..como es que estás aquí?- le dice el chico muy serio y se siente aun débil pero Miroku lo ayuda un poco.

-Inuyasha,… el detective más famoso del mundo,… es todo un honor que estés ante mi escena del crimen- responde Sesshoumaru en un tono casi burlón pero manteniendo esa frialdad que lo caracteriza.

-….usted, es quien ha cometido los asesinatos?

El hombre solo los mira con una frialdad que, Miroku deseaba que se acabara eso en ese momento aunque Inuyasha lo mira de forma desafiante.

-Por qué haces esto?...

-…veo que no eres tan bueno,… tu instinto te ha llevado hasta aquí, hasta mí- responde con un tono serio y molesto.

Inuyasha no entendía nada y mira que cerca suyo, estaba el arma que perdió minutos atrás y en un breve instante que se distrae Sesshoumaru, corre hacia ella para apuntarle pero, no se da cuenta que su oponente reacciona al mismo tiempo y apunta su cuello con su espada, en señal de que no era conveniente realizar un movimiento.

-Inuyasha…así te hacen llamar, verdad?- musita el ser mientras el detective lo mira molesto.

-Claro, nunca… pensé que usted tuviera que ver con todo esto, huele a la sangre de ese joven- responde tratando de escapar de el.

Miroku se sorprende ante eso, puesto que no entendía como un chico como él, pudiese distinguir algo como eso, aunque dentro de sí mismo, algunas preguntas se respondían lentamente…

El detective no creía que esa persona de nombre Sesshoumaru realmente sea el causante de esas muertes, en su mente decía que era él pero, al mismo tiempo imaginaba que era una locura; todo se debía a que la imagen de esa persona era diferente en ese momento, pues parecía una especie de demonio, un youkai para ser exactos.

-Se…sshoumaru, te pareces a él, pero algo me dice que eres… diferente ahora- dice de pronto Inuyasha mirándolo a los ojos.

-Torpe, somos la misma persona… digamos que cambio un poco de vez en cuando- responde un poco impaciente al darse cuenta que no era quien esperaba.

Sesshoumaru toma del cuello al joven y comienza a ahorcarlo de tal forma que Inuyasha no puede escapar; Miroku trata de hacer algo pero siente que no debía puesto que una vez más el detective parecía cambiar de aspecto porque sus ojos brillan con cierta intensidad mientras se muestran de un color dorado parecido a los de su atacante.

-BA…STAAAA!!!!!!!!!- grita Inuyasha de tal forma que, gracias a sus garras, hiere el rostro de Sesshoumaru y por lógica, se aleja de él mientras lo mira sorprendido.

-…increíble…- dice con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y toca su herida.

-Deja de matar a más personas, o te mato yo mismo- lo amenaza sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eso te lo dejo a ti,… con esto, creo que declaramos quien podría llevarse la victoria, no?- comenta Sesshoumaru tratando de acercarse a Inuyasha y, éste no hace movimiento alguno.

-Por qué matas?

Cuando le hace esa pregunta, el ser se acerca hasta él y toma su mentón para mirarlo fijamente, mientras se acerca a su oído:

-Sería un tonto si te lo digo, … intenta averiguarlo, si puedes… claro- y para sorpresa del joven detective, Sesshoumaru sella esas palabras uniendo sus labios con los de él en un extraño beso, el cual deja a Inuyasha paralizado por la acción.

El ser sonríe divertido y desaparece del lugar, el chico por su lado cae al suelo y respira de forma entrecortada; no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y más porque mira sus cabellos que eran de color plata.

-Qué… qué rayos me está pasando???!!!!!- se dice para si mismo y siente su frente sobrecalentarse de tal forma que pierde por completo el equilibrio aunque, Miroku llega en el momento adecuado y atrapa a tiempo a su amigo.

-Así que… eres uno de ellos, amigo… pero, puedo decir que tú y él, se parecen mucho…- musita mientras lo recuesta un poco y acaricia su rostro.

El joven sacerdote lo observa mientras llama una ambulancia, lentamente regresaba a la normalidad: sus cabellos regresan a ese azabache intenso, así como sus orejas eran humanas de nuevo…no tardó mucho en llegar la ambulancia.

Mientras eso ocurría, Sesshoumaru miraba divertido desde lo alto de un edificio, se decía así mismo que era bueno colocar una barrera espiritual que evitaba que los intrusos se entrometieran en su deber… claramente tenía en su mente que el detective y su amigo, eran sus víctimas.

-…ya era hora de vernos las caras Inuyasha, veremos que tan bueno puedes ser, porque yo… seguiré con mi deber y acabaré con todas y cada una de mis víctimas- se dice así mismo y mira hacia el cielo estrellado de esa noche- tu presencia es diferente,… como la mía, como la de un youkai…jejejeje, esto será más divertido cada día- y desaparecer por completo del lugar.

Unas horas después, el detective despierta de pronto y se asusta al verse en un lugar completamente desconocido para él, Miroku se encuentra a su lado que suspira al verlo mejor.

-Dónde estoy?- es lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

-En un hospital amigo, vaya que fue un suceso muy extraño- dice Miroku mientras se acerca y se sienta en la cama.

-…supongo,… fue todo muy repentino…y sorpresivo…

El sacerdote lo mira un poco como preguntándole si recordaba lo que pasó y en especial sobre el cambio que sufrió en varias ocasiones, el joven detective lo mira sin entender nada.

-Miroku, que me está pasando?... me sentí que por momentos no era yo mismo, me sentía diferente y además,… me sorprende aún que… Sesshoumaru sea el causante de todo esto que está ocurriendo…

Para su amigo era una verdadera sorpresa, nunca había visto a Inuyasha con esa actitud; no se mostraba confiado y serio, sino se trataba de alguien inseguro, preocupado y hasta nervioso… era como si lo que estuviera ocurriendo realmente le afectara, algo que nunca le había pasado. Miroku no hace más que abrazarlo y éste se queda extrañado.

-Inuyasha, ahora entiendes que lo que ocurre no es normal?... ahora ya sabes quien es el culpable, se supone que se tienen que buscar las razones por las que actúa así y claro, buscar atraparlo, no?

-…pues si,… demo,…con lo que me está pasando, no lo sé…

-_No sé si sea buena idea decirle,…pero puedo darme cuenta que esto está mucho más interesante y digno de irlo revelando poco a poco, aunque… yo igual tengo mis dudas…_

-Miroku?

El chico sale de su trance y mira a su amigo, estaba ahora tan serio como siempre a tal grado que recibe un golpe de parte de Inuyasha.

-Será mejor que me vaya de aquí, no tengo porque estar así y más cuando ya sé quien es el asesino!

-Inuyasha, al menos deberías descansar hasta mañana… aún estás…- demasiado tarde porque el detective cae al suelo, puesto que no estaba del todo bien.

-…MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Unas horas después, Miroku sale del hospital y camina por las calles de la cuidad, realmente se sentía un poco nervioso ante lo ocurrido, nunca se imaginó que las cosas pudieran salir de ese modo pero piensa que algún momento debía pasar; en su mente tenía la idea que era hora de dar a saber la verdadera razón por la que se encuentra trabajando con Inuyasha.

-_Es increíble saber que un demonio,... mejor dicho, un ser como un youkai matara de esa forma, además… que se hiciera pasar por un humano, ahora la duda… ¿por qué mata a esas personas que tienen en común un tatuaje?... por qué mujeres, ancianos, todos los que posean esa marca…? Tengo entendido que esa marca pueda que pertenezca a una secta o algo por el estilo… kami-sama, estoy tan lleno de dudas como Inuyasha mismo…_

Y sigue su camino hasta llegar a su templo en donde lo esperaban esos dos seres tan peculiares, Jaken y Myouga lo saludan y se extrañan de verlo más serio de lo acostumbrado.

-Qué ocurre Miroku-san?- pregunta Myouga.

-Ya se sabe quien es el culpable de las muertes, es un youkai…. Inuyasha lo nombra como Sesshoumaru.

-NANI???- dice Jaken muy nervioso-…. Youkai??? Pero, como?...

-… su apariencia no era completamente humana, además… Inuyasha lo descubrió usando su instinto, él... tampoco es normal.

-Eso ya nos había comentado- responde Myoga- así que ya está comprobado, verdad? Él es el hanyou que estamos buscando…

Miroku asiente de tal forma que ambos seres se miran con la esperanza de que las cosas se les estén facilitando y el joven les sonríe para después irse a descansar porque había sido un día muy agitado y, demasiado raro.

Por otro lado, en el hospital, Inuyasha se encontraba muy pensativo… recordaba cada momento de lo ocurrido y sobretodo, aquellas palabras que tenían que ver con instinto.

-_Sesshoumaru, ya decía yo que tu apariencia era idéntica pero, no entiendo por qué estás acabando con esas personas?... todas poseen esa peculiaridad de que tienen un extraño tatuaje, qué es lo que tramas? Acaso tu esposa lo sabe? Que realmente eres un… asesino?... aunque sepa quien es el causante, me siento como en el inicio, puesto que debo saber por qué lo hace y por supuesto, detenerlo…-_piensa para si mismo- _aunque debo decir que me preocupa más lo otro, esa apariencia,… Miroku dice que es un youkai pero, no se supone que esa clase de seres son mera invención de los antiguos pueblos?.. y a mi?..._

Eran una de las tantas cosas por las que su mente lo mantenía intranquilo y, en cierto punto, nervioso, algo que nunca había sentido y más cuando se trataba de su trabajo pero en esta ocasión era algo diferente porque las cosas no eran tan sencillas como el esperaba… algunas cosas que nunca se esperó estaban surgiendo y de algún modo sentía que estaban entorpeciendo, de alguna forma, su trabajo. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, lo ocurrido en esa ocasión le había sido muy agotador, puesto que esos cambios tan repentinos que sufrió lo cansaron mucho…

Kagome se hallaba en el suelo y no podía levantarse, se había caído de la silla al sentir un poder muy fuerte que la asustó demasiado, ya que sintió a su esposo y a otra presencia que la puso nerviosa y al mismo tiempo, con el deseo de ayudar pero le era imposible. Su respiración era entrecortada y de sus ojos vacíos, salían unas cristalinas lágrimas porque lamentaba su estado… no podía levantarse por su cuenta y menos gritar para pedir auxilio aunque, eso no tardó mucho porque ante sus ojos aparece Sesshoumaru con su forma youkai.

-…Kagome!!!- dice Sesshoumaru asustado al verla así pero ella, lo mira con sorpresa y al inicio titubea para que éste la tomara con delicadeza en sus brazos y la llevara a su habitación-

-_Sesshoumaru, por qué estás así? Como osas presentarte ante mí con esa forma,… percibo que has acabado con la vida de alguien más, ne?-_le dice en tono muy preocupado de tal forma que su esposo la mira muy serio y luego acaricia con ternura su rostro delicado como una fina porcelana y al mismo tiempo, le sonríe.

-Porque deseo con toda mi alma salvarte de esto,… encontrar al culpable de tu estado- le responde y besa su frente.

-_Yo estoy destinada a terminar así, ya no hagas más esto… sentí que estabas en peligro!... quien era la otra presencia? no puedo reconocerla!- _comenta la chica mirándolo con mucha preocupación.

El youkai se queda en silencio unos segundos, no sabía si era adecuado decirle que Inuyasha era la otra presencia, toma un poco de aire y al mismo tiempo toca las cálidas manos de Kagome mientras la observa con esos ojos dorado gélido.

-He encontrado a mi rival, al obstáculo que me podría evitar llevar a cabo mi deber…

-_Rival?...pero si lo que estás haciendo está mal,… quién es?_- pregunta muy atenta a lo que estaba por saber.

-Quien más, el gran detective Inuyasha… aquél joven que ambos conocemos.

_Inuyasha-san,… era de esperarse, desde que llegó a Japón se ha vuelto tu rival,.. tu obstáculo como dices, acaso… peleaste con él?-_ pregunta la chica evitando dar a mostrar que él estuvo toda la tarde con ella.

-Así es, tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con él, aunque hubo un momento que su presencia no era humana… era, parecida a la mía.

Con eso, las suposiciones que Kagome poseía sobre él, quedan afirmadas puesto que en el tiempo que estuvo con él, sentía por instantes una extraña energía proveniente de él… en su interior se decía que ese chico no era una persona cualquiera, sino que se trataba de un ser parecido a su esposo; por un momento, eso le ocasionó un nerviosismo que llega a observar Sesshoumaru puesto que eso le daba a entender el era el único que podría ayudarlo…

-Ocurre algo Kagome?

-_No,… nada, anata… deberías tener cuidado ahora, Inuyasha-san después de todo, es un reconocido personaje en la policía a nivel mundial, y sí dices que tiene una energía parecida a la tuya… con más razón, no quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa._

Con esas palabras, su esposo la abraza con mucho cuidado y después la mira a los ojos para darle a entender que estaría bien, algo que Kagome no se siente muy satisfecha pero, era mejor calmarse o su esposo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para verla tranquila.

En ese mismo instante, Sesshoumaru regresa a su forma humana para después descansar un poco luego de ese incidente tan extraño… por un lado, se sentía un poco extrañado porque en todo ese tiempo, nadie lo había visto y sobretodo, que estuviera vivo para contarlo; él sabía que, desde el momento que Inuyasha llegó a Japón, se le iba a dificultar llevar a cabo su deber… la misma Kagome se lo advirtió, y ahora no era momento para retractarse más bien, evitar que esa persona le impida llevar a cabo algo que él llama como "venganza divina".

-_Inuyasha, quien lo diría de ti,… a simple vista pareces un humano cualquiera pero, tu sola presencia indica lo contrario, siento que escondes algo que nadie ha visto… hoy fue diferente, no eras el torpe que conozco…aunque ahora nos hemos declarado la guerra, por así decirlo, yo sé que serás capaz de buscar la razón de mi acto pero, no será fácil, puesto que estás tratando con un ser fuera de este mundo, si es necesario, te mataré…_

De esa forma, todos y cada uno de ellos parecían que tenían algo en mente, algo los estaba acercando un poco más a lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo…mientras ocurría esto, dos seres salían de un templo a toda prisa; se habían percatado que Miroku estuviese dormido para salir de ahí sin que se diera cuenta de ellos…

-Jaken, crees que es una buena idea?- pregunta la pulga dando largos saltos para tratar de alcanzar a su amigo sapo.

-Si no lo hacemos por nuestra cuenta, ese Miroku nunca lo hará! Con la forma en cómo llegó hoy, da por hecho que se está tomando su tiempo y no, no se puede…

-Pero tranquilo! Deberíamos regresar… estará preocupado Miroku.

Pero el sapo verde de baja estatura no le hace caso de tal forma que sigue su camino sin rumbo fijo, Myouga suspira derrotado y lo sigue, sólo que piensa que no es lo más adecuado y más, porque dos seres como ellos serían muy extraños entre un mar de personas aunque tenían en claro que no cualquier persona podía verlos…aunque el principal problema sería que personas con "poderes especiales", sin importar que fuesen del bando de los "buenos" o de los "malos" pudiesen tener esa habilidad… ver a dos seres que al parecer, buscan a alguien, a un ser que Miroku ya encontró pero, por algo no ha hecho nada… solo esperar y observar qué pasa…

Los dos seres extraños se pierden de vista por completo, su deber era encontrar a ese ser que pudiera ayudarlos aunque… eso equivaldría a arriesgar su vida o bien, la del propio Miroku quien es el que está a cargo de ellos.

**Fin del capítulo IX**

Y aquí les traigo otra entrega de este fic… como ven, Inuyasha ha descubierto que Sesshoumaru es el causante de las muertes; pueda que para algunos suene tonto pero, el detective nunca lo había visto de cerca y en esta ocasión tuvo la oportunidad, en el caso de Sessh, pues tampoco lo había notado mucho y ahora, ambos podrían hacer muchas cosas para acercarse al otro.

Las cosas están cada vez más raras, se ha observado que Miroku, Inuyasha y Sessh tienen un propósito que desean cumplir sin importar lo que pase y, de algún modo, Kagome está involucrada en ello ¿qué pasara? Inuyasha por su lado, ha sentido algo raro en su interior de tal forma que Miroku se ha dado cuenta que no es una persona cualquiera mientras que, Sesshoumaru teme que se trate de un obstáculo que le pueda impedir en algún momento su deber…

Bueno, n.nU por ahora no contesto reviews pero daré a saber algo que muchos me han preguntado en varias ocasiones… sobre la pareja… u.u temo decirles que por ahora no tengo algo claro, como han estado leyendo es un Sessh/Kagome y en ocasiones, se acerca a un Inuyasha/Kagome, pero les sugiero que sigan leyendo porque en cualquier momento podría cambiar, aunque… sobre las escenas extrañas entre Sessh e Inu, después observarán porque ocurren, n.nUUU yo dije que este fic sería un poco diferente, y bueno… perdonen por no dar una respuesta clara pero aún no sé a quien elegir y, no es momento para tomar esa decisión, ya que la trama no está totalmente formada para dar un indicio sobre ello o bien,… dar pistas que nos lleven al resultado de la pareja final; en parte depende de ustedes, de acuerdo a sus comentarios y sugerencias…

En fin, los dejo, XD acabo de regresar de un viaje y ando un poco cansada, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	11. Secuestro

**Capítulo X: secuestro**

Sus ojos se abren de pronto, parecía que tenía un mal sueño porque su respiración era entrecortada y sudaba frío, toma un poco de aire y mira a su alrededor; diversos objetos antiguos lo rodean y al mismo tiempo, la luz que indicaba que había amanecido y se trataba de un nuevo día.

La mirada se posa en la puerta, notaba que estaba abierta y eso lo inquieta un poco, por lo que se levanta aunque, cual va siendo su sorpresa que encuentra una caja vacía en el pasillo que daba con su habitación se muestra lleno de sorpresa por lo que trata de buscar a los causantes de su reacción.

-Dónde estarán?... no, espero que no hayan cometido una tontería!!!!- se decía así mismo y busca por todos lados de su hogar, en las otras habitaciones, en los distintos jardines del templo, en todos los lugares posibles pero, no da con ninguno de los seres que busca.

Sale de su templo y se maldice así mismo, puesto que no podía pensar en donde podrían encontrarse esos seres que lo dejaron solo y sobretodo, sin darle alguna buena explicación, Miroku se sentía con ganas de buscarlos y darle su merecido.

-Maldita sea!!!! Como que se fueron!!!! Causarán un desastre si la gente los ve por ahí, aunque no puedan ser vistos por cualquiera… kami-sama! Tendré que buscarlos a como de lugar!!!

De esa forma, Miroku regresa a su hogar y trata de arreglarse un poco, puesto que no dejaría que dos seres no humanos, anduvieran por las calles de la cuidad como si nada; era lo único que le faltaba que se fueran y sin saber la razón… dos demonios como Myouga y Jaken era muy peligrosos para la cuidad.

Mientras eso ocurría, del hospital salía Inuyasha con mejor cara, aún se encuentra un poco preocupado por lo ocurrido con anterioridad pero trata de no dejarse llevar por esa clase de sentimientos; recuerda en ese momento que debe encontrarse en la estación de policía porque era día de trabajo y más porque tenía que dar el reporte de la muerte ocurrida en la noche anterior, eso le daba una buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo su investigación en ese extraño caso en el que se encuentra…

Durante su camino, recuerda lo que ocurrió, su visita a Kagome y el extraño encuentro que tuvo con Miroku para que después se topara con Sesshoumaru y se diera cuenta que él era el causante de las muertes por las cuales fue solicitado para encontrar una solución. Realmente en su interior sentía una gran necesidad de conocer esa razón, él tenía claro que todo se hacía por algo, una causa, una razón…algo, un factor que determinara la actitud de que realizaba actos en contra de la ley, nunca había delito que no tuviera una razón que lo justificara.

Al momento que llega al lugar, al primero con quien se topa no es más que su compañero Kuuga; éste lo saluda pero Inuyasha no hace caso, de tal forma que entra al lugar para llegar a su oficina y encerrarse.

-Hey Inuyasha! Mínimo se saluda!- grita Kouga mientras golpea la puerta, el joven con tal de no escucharlo le abre la puerta y lo mira de una forma muy seria.

-Qué quieres? Buenos días, contento?

-Qué genio, así nunca tendrás una esposa… seguro que nadie soporta ese mal carácter que tienes!

Inuyasha sonríe un poco ante esas palabras, por un lado tenía toda la razón, no había persona alguna que lo soportara… era la pareja de la actriz Kikyo pero, su relación era muy inestable puesto que ambos estaban juntos por intereses más que por un sentimiento especial entre ellos; en ese momento, eso no importaba porque primero era su trabajo después las relaciones íntimas y todo lo relacionado a eso.

-Cómo sea, me da igual lo que me digas, ya que te encuentras aquí, puedes hacerme un gran favor?- pregunta Inuyasha un poco molesto.

-… pues ya que, que es lo que deseas?

-Donde queda alguna biblioteca cercana de aquí?

Cuando hace esa pregunta, Kouga no se aguanta en soltar una carcajada, olvidaba por momentos que su compañero tenía mucho tiempo que se encontraba en la cuidad y, por lo tanto era un completo desconocido de los alrededores.

-No es necesaria la risa.

-Lo siento mucho, es que… bueno, hay una que se encuentra a dos cuadras delante de aquí, pero para que quieres ir ahí?- pregunta algo curioso.

-Tengo la sospecha que esto se trate de alguna organización o algo parecido, un conocido me ha dicho que las marcas de un tatuaje que poseen las víctimas, pueden decirnos algo.

-Ya veo,… bueno, debo decirte que luego las muertes son por sectas y cosas así, esas organizaciones hacen cada locura que bueno, no es de esperarse… pero, si fuera así- piensa un poco y luego mira al chico- no era tan necesario llamarte.

Para Inuyasha era una excelente deducción y al mismo tiempo era un poco errada porque el causante de las muertes era por una persona, aunque la idea de ser sectas o algo por el estilo, ya rondaba por su mente tras escuchar la opinión de Miroku.

-Por algo me habrán llamado, supongo que la razón se debe a que nadie ha podido resolver algo sobre eso, créeme, hasta yo tengo problemas, es bastante complicado- responde el detective para tomar una de las fotos en donde se observa el extraño tatuaje para tener una referencia a lo que hará en la biblioteca.

Al mismo tiempo, Sesshoumaru se encontraba en su oficina, minutos atrás tuvo una reunión con algunas personas de empresas distinguidas para llevar a cabo un proyecto en donde su empresa podría verse beneficiada con algunas inversiones y otros movimientos. Sus ojos dorados observan la ventana que daba con la cuidad, así como sus pensamientos tenían que ver con el extraño encuentro que tuvo con Inuyasha, así como el extraño comportamiento que llegó a tener.

-Tal parece que las cosas se complicarán un poco ahora- se dice para si mismo- aunque cual va siendo su sorpresa, que desde esa altura, llega a ver dos seres que caminan por la ciudad, nota que no eran seres comunes y la sonrisa de ese hombre se hace presente- qué interesante, no imaginé ver a esos dos aquí.

Escucha que la puerta se abre si se trata de una mujer que tenía en sus manos, un teléfono con el que le dice que tenía una llamada de parte de su esposa; sin dudarlo un poco, toma el aparato para saludarla.

-_Sesshoumaru, quería preguntar si regresarás temprano a casa, Rin-chan acaba de hablar diciendo que tardará un poco en estar aquí, además… quiero decirte algo, ten cuidado… no cometas actos de los que después te puedes arrepentir._

-No entiendo lo que dices demo, lo tendré en cuenta y, creo que regresaré algo tarde, tengo algo que hacer y es importante… discúlpame mi Kagome.

La chica no le dice nada y termina con la llamada, sus ojos chocolate se muestran preocupados porque presentía que su esposo estaba por realizar algo extraño; se lamentaba que no pudiera hacer algo en su estado pero junta sus manos como si trata de orar por el bienestar de su esposo, deseaba que sus plegarias fuesen escuchadas y se cumplieran.

-_Es capaz de hacerlo, tomar a esos dos seres… a esos dos… youkai, detesto tener estas predicciones y no puedo darlas a saber de forma directa-_ se decía preocupada mientras saca un directorio en donde comienza a revisar varios números, al instante lo cierra porque al llamar, nadie la escucharía, al menos que fuese alguien que tuviera alguna habilidad especial.

Entre las calles de la cuidad, Jaken y Myouga caminaban con algo de prisa, en las manos del sapo verde llevaba un extraño objeto que parecía ser una especie de collar, mientras que la pulga daba largos pasos para tratar de alcanzar a su amigo.

-Cuando Miroku se entere, nos irá mal… no debimos salir- dice la pulga pero el sapo no le hace caso.

-Keh, debemos de encontrarlo, démonos prisa.

Lo más extraño de todo eso, era que nadie notaba su presencia, era como si ellos fuesen fantasmas que estuvieran caminando por el mundo de los vivos sin ser vistos aunque, en ese momento dan la vuelta en una calle que estaba algo vacía y se detienen al ver una silueta.

-Jaken, esto no está bien…

-Claro que no está bien- se escucha la voz proveniente de esa silueta que camina lentamente hacia ellos, era Sesshoumaru con su apariencia youkai.

-Nani??!!! Es… es, es… USTED!!!!!- grita Jaken tratando de alejarse pero el ser lo toma y lo mira fijamente.

-Debo decir que, nunca imaginé toparme con seres como ustedes y…- pero se queda extrañado al ver el objeto que tenía el sapo en sus manos el cual se lo arrebata- y para quien se supone que pertenece esto?- pero lo deja caer y siente como si hubiera sufrido alguna quemadura, Myouga lo toma con sus manitas y mira serio al youkai.

-El verdadero dueño puede poseerlo, para esto, uestes es el intruso.

Esas palabras molestan por completo a Sesshoumaru, quien en un inicio se sorprende al ver ese extraño collar, el cual mostraba una extraña figura que, por un breve momento, le hace recordar un momento muy oscuro para él.

-_Es raro que esos seres posean esto…esa figura,…_- piensa el youkai para luego mira de forma amenazante a los dos seres- será mejor que ustedes vayan conmigo, no permitiré que seres como ustedes anden por aquí… y más, con esto que tienen en sus manos.

Tras decir esas palabras, ambos seres tratan de escapar pero es imposible porque el youkai crea una barrera que evita que salgan de ahí; no pasó mucho que los tres desaparecen del lugar… cerca de ahí, Miroku camina tratando de encontrarlos; se mostraba completamente preocupado de tal forma que decide entrar a una cafetería a beber algo para calmarle ese nerviosismo.

-Maldita sea, esos dos… como se atrevieron a irse con eso- se dice para si mismo y golpea sus manos con la mesa- ese amuleto, yo mismo iba a encontrarle su dueño pero esos cabezotas… ARGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

Y golpea con más fuerza la mesa de tal forma que, otras personas que se encuentran dentro del establecimiento lo miran con extrañeza y discretamente dejan el lugar pensando que se tratara de algún psicópata o maniaco. Miroku se siente un poco apenado ante eso pero, había algo que lo hacía temblar:

-_Y lo peor de todo es que… si por casualidad Inuyasha se entera, podría pensar que soy cómplice de lo ocurrido, ese amuleto con esa imagen…dónde rayos podrían estar esos…_

Se queda pensando un para después salir corriendo sin siquiera tocar el café que le habían servido; su preocupación aumenta al llegar a esa conclusión y llega a las oficinas de la policía en donde trabaja Inuyasha, mira la puerta con un poco de temor y entra para buscar a esa persona, aunque se topa con Kouga.

-Ah, usted es el amigo de Inuyasha, verdad?- pregunta el joven de tal forma que Miroku asiente- temo decirle que salió, tiene exactamente diez minutos que se retiró.

-…ya veo, y no sabe a dónde fue?- pregunta con la esperanza que el joven le dijera alguna dirección.

-Fue a la biblioteca que queda a unas pocas cuadras de aquí, cuando regrese, ese baka me golpeará por decir en donde se encuentra.

-No importa, me ha salvado la vida!!!!- y se dirige a la salida para encaminarse a la biblioteca, realmente le extrañaba eso pero, le importaba más evitar que esos seres llegaran a él.

Mientras tanto, en lo que era la biblioteca, Inuyasha observaba los libreros de una sección especial para tratar de obtener alguna información, sobre ese extraño tatuaje que todas las víctimas poseen.

-Veamos, que podemos encontrar de aquí…- y toma un libro para hojearlo y observa una ilustración parecida a la fotografía que llevaba en sus manos, se queda un poco extrañado ante eso pero, en el momento que estaba por leer, siente como si alguien lo llamara, llega a escuchar una voz.

-_Inuyasha_…_te reto a encontrarme…_

Esas palabras alteran por completo al chico, se queda paralizado porque era una voz que escucha desde su interior, una que reconocía por completo.

-Sesshoumaru!- se dice para si mismo y camina hacia la salida dejando el libro en la mesa sin darse cuenta que otra de las imágenes mostraba un extraño collar; muy parecido al que los dos demonios perdieron de sus manos porque en ese momento se encontraban encerrados en lo alto de un edificio y Sesshoumaru miraba el paisaje esperando a esa persona.

Inuyasha sale de la biblioteca y llega a percibir la presencia de ese ser por los alrededores, eso lo deja mas que extrañado porque nunca se había sentido así, tanto era así que no se da cuenta que choca contra alguien.

-…ah Kami, debo encontrarlos...ah??- Miroku nota que Inuyasha estaba frente suyo- Inuyasha!! Qué bueno que te veo!!!

-Estúpido Miroku, fíjate en donde caminas, además que haces aquí?- pregunta algo molesto.

-Pues…- y se queda sin palabras, puesto que con esa actitud, demostraba que los demonios no estaban con él, lo que quería decir que iba a ser mucho más difícil- yo…

No termina de hablar porque Inuyasha ya se había ido, eso lo deja sorprendido porque parecía que estaba desesperado por encontrar algo o alguien; el sacerdote cierra un poco sus ojos y siente un terrible escalofrío que recorre su espalda.

-Kami.sama! esa presencia… es muy fuerte…Inuyasha, espera!!!! ESPERA!!!- grita para tratar de alcanzarlo, algo que le es imposible, de tal forma que decide buscar la fuente de esa presencia por su cuenta.

El detective llega hasta un alto edificio y mira hacia el cielo, nota que de ese lugar provenía esa presencia y al mismo tiempo, la voz que en su interior escuchaba; mira a su alrededor y observa que no había persona alguna, como si todos se alejaran del peligro; sus ojos muestran un extraño brillo que llega a confundirse con el dorado, estaba cambiando un poco su aspecto… aprieta sus puños y entra al lugar para darse cuenta que también no había persona alguna y toma el ascensor para llegar hasta el último piso. Sesshoumaru parecía paciente ante la espera de esa persona pero, cual va siendo su sorpresa que observa a Miroku que estaba corriendo hasta ese mismo lugar.

-_Ese intruso de nuevo… qué pensará hacer?_- piensa el youkai y observa en el suelo a los dos demonios que yacían sin conocimiento y cerca de ellos, el extraño amuleto que no podía tocar con sus manos.

Miroku llega al mismo lugar y no duda en entrar allí, mira de forma cautelosa todo el sitio pensando que la situación era parecida a la vez anterior, es decir, esa noche extraña también desapareció toda la gente que estaba por los alrededores; toma las escaleras porque nota que el ascensor no funcionaba o bien, Sesshoumaru no iba a permitir algún intruso.

Inuyasha llega hasta el último piso y nota que debía seguir por las escaleras, su respiración era entrecortada y sudaba frío porque sentía unas ansias en su interior por conocer de quien se trataba la presencia que lo estaba perturbando de ese modo; tira la puerta con una patada y sus ojos se abren llenos de sorpresa.

-Bienvenido seas… Inuyasha- dice Sesshoumaru con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tú?! Tú eras quien me estaba llamando???- pregunta muy molesto.

-Oh claro, algo malo con eso?...

En ese momento, Sesshoumaru salta hasta llegar al chico y con su cola lo atrapa y acaricia su rostro.

-…por un instante sentí que no eras tú, si que eres una persona rara- comenta el demonio mientras Inuyasha trata de escapar pero, le era imposible; siente su rostro muy cerca del suyo pero, una extraña ira nace de su interior que logra herir el rostro de Sesshoumaru rasguñándolo, de tal forma que escapa de su cola y lo mira de forma desafiante.

-No me… toques…- busca su pistola y recuerda que la había dejado en la oficina y se maldice por su distracción.

-Dime algo Inuyasha, ves lo que está allá?- pregunta el youkai señalando una esquina.

-… na…ni?- por lógica, esa pregunta dejó extrañado al chico y mira hacia ese punto.

Dos seres yacían sin conocimiento en esa esquina, eran Jaken y Myouga, y muy cerca de ellos ese extraño amuleto; Inuyasha se queda sin palabras al darse cuenta que esos seres no eran humanos.

-Y esos…

-Youkai?- interviene Sesshoumaru- me sorprende que puedas verlo, bueno una vez más me sorprendo de tu rareza… puedes sentir mi presencia en este estado y puedes ver a esos seres, creo que con eso mis expectativas hacia ti crecen cada día más.

-…no entiendo- dice Inuyasha tocándose su cabeza- … cuál fue la razón para que me llamaste, no creo que quieras que te arreste por los asesinatos, verdad?

-Vaya que eres torpe, esto es algo aparte… solo trato de demostrar algo que sospecho de ti.

Al decir esas palabras, Sesshoumaru camina hasta el amuleto y lo toma de la cadena para después acercarse a Inuyasha y se lo muestra; el detective se queda en silencio al ver que ese extraño collar tenía una imagen que con anterioridad había visto ya.

-…_eso,... es igual… es igual a las fotos?!_- piensa el chico mientras se siente como si entrara en trance y al mismo tiempo, en su mente observa unas imágenes que lo hacen sentir nervioso, temeroso y lleno de angustia…

_En una casa algo grande, por los jardines corren algunos niños que parecían jugar, llevaban en sus manos una pelota con la que mostraban una sonrisa que daba a entender que degustaban del juego… uno de los niños se le escapa de sus manos y ésta llega aun rincón, un niño de cabello azabache peinado en una coleta baja y unos tristes ojos cafés observan el objeto y trata de tomarlo con sus manos…_

_-…toma- musita el pequeño pero, el otro niño se la arrebata mientras corre asustado con los otros; todos ellos lo miran como si se tratara de un fenómeno porque sus miradas se muestran temerosas y lentamente se alejan de él para dejarlo solo._

_El niño baja la mirada triste y algo hace que observe hacia otro punto, dándose cuenta que cerca de él había una pequeña que le regala la más hermosa de las sonrisas de tal forma que alegra el alma del pequeño…_

Otra imagen se le presenta en la que ese mismo pequeño mira por la ventana mientas un automóvil sale de esa casa y mira que la pequeña iba en él, su manita hacía la seña de que se estaba despidiendo de tal forma que, del pequeño rostro del niño, aparecen unas cristalinas lágrimas. Inuyasha comienza a temblar mientras se toca su cabeza, su respiración se hace entrecortada y parecía le faltaba respirar… Sesshoumaru observa todo con detenimiento y le lanza el collar con el que Inuyasha grita murmurando que su cabeza parecía explotar.

El sacerdote estaba cerca ya de ese lugar, se detiene al escuchar a su amigo y teme que esté pasando algo extraño por lo que corre con más prisa para llegar ahí; se queda paralizado al ver a Inuyasha que lentamente se transformaba…su cabello estaba cambiando de color, al igual que sus ojos.

-Inuyasha!!!... usted!!! Que está haciendo?!!- y observa el amuleto, el cual le genera un terrible escalofrío al darse cuenta que ese extraño ser lo tenía en su poder, busca a los dos demonios encontrándolos en una esquina.

-… así que esos seres están bajo tu cuidado… sacerdote?- dice Sesshoumaru fascinado con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Un día caerás, regresarás al propio infierno, demonio…- eran sus palabras llenas de ira- como osas en hacer esto!!!

-No me culpes- contesta con cierto aire tranquilo- tal parece que Inuyasha esconde algo, pero… como es que un humano tan patético como tu, puede tener en sus manos ese objeto?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, la cual Miroku no contesta y deja a sus amigos cerca de la puerta para después tratar de calmar a Inuyasha que parecía que estaba perdiendo el juicio ante tantas imágenes que le pasaban por la cabeza…al mismo tiempo, Kagome grita con todas sus fuerzas.

-_Qué es este escalofrío?... mi cuerpo está temblando,… será que… el poder de Inuyasha esté despertando? Sesshoumaru, que quieres hacer exactamente?_

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha miraba de forma amenazante al youkai que sonreía satisfecho por lo que estaba ocurriendo pero, no se da cuenta que Miroku trata de atacarlo y solo recibe el golpe en su rostro, lo que lo hace enojar contraatacando al sacerdote de la misma forma; Inuyasha yacía en el suelo y perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba en completo trance y temblaba como si estuviera asustado, sin darse cuenta toca el amuleto y lentamente siente una extraña calidez que lo tranquiliza de tal forma que regresa a la normalidad…

Tanto Sesshoumaru como Miroku notan eso, y fijan sus miradas en una sola por un breve momento, el joven nota que ese objeto hacía sentir mejor a su amigo mientras que el demonio, entiende a la perfección que el dueño de ese amuleto no era más que Inuyasha… dando a entender que ese ser no era cualquier humano, era su propio reflejo, es decir, no era un humano normal sino que parecía tener algunos rasgos de una extraña clase de…

-Youkai,… increíble,…- musita Miroku mientras corre hacia él para saber si se encontraba bien- Sesshoumaru lentamente se aleja y mira al chico.

-Como conseguiste un objeto como ese?- pregunta el youkai.

-Esos seres han buscado a su dueño para detenerte, parece que ese momento está llegando- responde desafiante Miroku- dime algo, que relación tienes tú con este símbolo?

Cuando dice esas palabras, Sesshoumaru se queda en completo silencio, les da la espalda y termina por desaparecer; Miroku entiende que era mucha su relación y más, porque de forma inconsciente, Sesshoumaru muestra una mirada de odio con el solo hecho de observar esa extraña imagen…

-...kami… que… ha… pasado?- musita lentamente Inuyasha, Miroku se sorprende y lo abraza.

-Qué bueno que estás bien!- dice Miroku.

En ese momento, Jaken y Myouga recuperan el conocimiento y se quedan sin palabra al ver a Miroku, quien estaba muy molesto por la huída de ambos, después observan a Inuyasha que no hacen más que acercarse a él y hacer una leve inclinación de respeto. El detective los mira de forma rara, con eso, su amigo aprovecha el momento de quitarle el amuleto pero éste lo nota y su tono de voz es muy frío.

-Qué rayos está pasando Miroku? Y estos seres que son?...- pregunta muy serio.

-…Inuyasha yo,…- no sabe que decirle.

-Inuyasha-san- dice Myouga- es un gusto tenerlo enfrente nuestro… yo soy Myouga y el Jaken.

-Un placer Inuyasha-san- responde Jaken- ya era momento de entregarle al verdadero dueño ese amuleto.

-Amuleto?- y mira a Miroku, mucho más serio.

Miroku baja la mirada, nota que era el momento de darle a conocer su verdadera identidad y, la razón por la que se unió a él para resolver el extraño caso que están llevando a cabo; Jaken y Myouga observaban a Inuyasha que estaba confundido… ya había perdido por completo el sentido de la realidad que siempre lo ha rodeado.

El joven detective, siente un vuelco en su corazón,… primero se da cuenta que la persona a quien busca, es un ser fuera de este mundo, recuerda cosas poco agradables y se topa con otros seres que lo miran como si se tratara de una figura importante y, sus ojos cafés se posan en Miroku que estaba más que decidido para hablarle con la verdad, algo que muy en el fondo de su corazón temía conocer.

**Fin del capítulo X**

Ah kami, tal parece que las cosas para Inuyasha se han complicado bastante,…el pobre ya ni sabe que está pasando pero¿Qué habrá sido lo que vio¿Cosas sobre su pasado? Miroku está decidido de revelarle algo que tiene presente que podría cambiar el pensamiento de Inuyasha y… esos seres, Jaken y Myouga que es lo que realmente buscan de él?... esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de este fic.

Y bueno, de nuevo les traigo aquí esta actualización y disculpen las molestias, mou… aviso que el 12 de febrero regreso a clases a la Universidad así que pueda que me tarde más en actualizar este fic T.T aunque haré todo lo posible para no atrasarme mucho.

Ahora así, a los reviews (ya extrañaba hacer esto XD):

**DenisseKagome: **jajajaja, mm pues violar a Inu, no creo que llegue a eso Sesshoumaru, en que en algún momento se besen de nuevo,… si XD, pero después diré la verdadera razón, aunque se llegue a decir que Sessh sea bisexual; mmm sobre la pareja, ya la estoy definiendo, ahora que Inuyasha está por saber algo muy importante, dará un giro a la historia en donde se irán entendiendo muchas cosas que se han planteado en los capítulos anteriores, y otras más se revelarán con el paso de los capítulos, muchas gracias por tu review!

Bueno, es momento de irme, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


	12. Verdad

**Capítulo XI: verdad**

Inuyasha esperaba serio a lo que Miroku debía decir en ese momento, sus ojos cafés mostraban que cierta impaciencia se hacía latente en el joven de tal forma que el sacerdote toma un poco de aire y trata de mantener la calma ante esa extraña situación.

Los dos pequeños demonios se acercan hasta Inuyasha que los observa con rareza, no entendía como era que dos seres de esa clase pudiesen aparecer en un lugar como ese.

-Inuyasha-san… usted, como Miroku-san puede vernos- dice de pronto la pulga que llega hasta la nariz del chico.

-Así es!!! Pero usted no es humano!!!!- grita Jaken.

-Chicos!!! Será mejor que esto yo se lo explique- interviene Miroku quitándolos y se acerca a su amigo.

-…qué pasa Miroku??!!! Como pueden existir estas cosas que solo salen en libros de mitologías?!!!!

Cuando escucha eso, Miroku suelta una ligera carcajada, la cual molesta un poco a los dos demonios porque eso era un completo insulto; ellos eran tan reales como esos dos humanos, sólo que no toda la gente podía verlos.

-Ay Inuyasha, pues… estos dos seres son muy reales, demo, creo que ante todo, debo pedirte una disculpa primero- y ante ese acto, hace una ligera inclinación la cual el detective no dice nada y trata de mantener la paciencia- como ves… soy un sacerdote, y estos dos seres, llegaron a mi con la misión de encontrar al verdadero dueño de este amuleto- y le muestra el objeto que posee alrededor de su cuello.

El detective observa ese amuleto que le daba una sensación de tranquilidad y paz en su interior, era como si algo lo controlara para evitar perder el control de algo, toma un poco de aire para hacer una pregunta al respecto.

-Esto… se parece mucho… al símbolo de las víctimas que Sesshoumaru asesinó, y por qué no me dijiste nada??!!!!!

-Calma Inuyasha, no podía hacerlo por esto mismo… pudiste acusarme de complicidad ante ese asunto y la verdad, yo no tengo nada que ver, es más, si me acerqué a ti fue porque quería ver la forma de encontrar al culpable de las muertes, admito que gracias a ti ya lo encontré pero…

Y se queda en silencio unos segundos, su mente se concentra en una sola imagen la cual le hace sentirse un poco nervioso y preocupado.

-Te seré sincero, este amuleto llegó a mis manos gracias a estos dos demonios... a Jaken y a Myouga, ellos están aquí porque te estaban buscando.

-Así es Inuyasha-san! Usted es el dueño de ese amuleto- brinca la pequeña pulga mientras le señala el objeto.

-….y por lo tanto, usted demuestra que no es humano.

-Que??? Como es eso??!!!!!- dice en un tono molesto el detective.

-….pues así parece- musita Miroku- es más, tus últimas reacciones no han sido normales… dime algo Inuyasha, te has sentido extraño? Recuerdas los últimos sucesos, sobretodo en la forma en la que reaccionabas ante Sesshoumaru?

Con esas preguntas, Inuyasha se queda pensativo unos minutos, en efecto, en esos últimos días se ha sentido fuera de este mundo, hasta ha percibido que su cuerpo sufre por momentos extraños cambios como el cambio de color de su cabello y el de sus ojos, así como una extraña sensibilidad ante muchos factores… eso último, es algo que siempre ha sentido, como si sus sentidos fueran mucho más sensibles que los de cualquier otra persona común y corriente. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre ha sido extraño para la gente de su alrededor, recuerda por un instante que los niños de su edad siempre le temían de tal forma que, lo dejaban fuera de sus juegos o cualquiera otra actividad.

-Ahora me salen con que soy un fenómeno…tendré que tomarme unas vacaciones- dice en tono burlón.

-No es un fenómeno, usted posee sangre de demonio…lo hemos buscado para detener a un ser temible- dice Jaken muy serio.

Eso si era toda una sorpresa, el detective podía escuchar cualquier tontería pero ahora, le decían que además de raro, poseía sangre de demonio o bien, sangre youkai… al inicio, no dudo en reírse ante esas palabras pero Miroku coloca sus manos en sus hombros y lo mira con cierta preocupación.

-No es broma, tú por un lado no eres humano, tú mismo hasta le preocupas a Sesshoumaru porque posees sangre youkai y eres el único que lo puede detener!

-Como puedes decir algo como eso!!! Soy un detective y mi deber será atraparlo para hacer justicia de las muertes que cometió!!!- responde furioso.

-Inuyasha-san! No se vaya onegai!- dice Myouga mientras el chico se aleja de ellos pero éste lo mira de forma fría y sus ojos se muestran dorados…

-Será mejor que aprendas a controlarte!!!- grita Miroku lanzándole una especie de pergamino que queda en su cabeza y el chico grita diciendo que le quemaba.

-Ya… quítame esto de encima!!!!!

Miroku le quita el pergamino y el chico cae al suelo con respiración entrecortada, aun así.. no lo entendía por completo, mira el amuleto y su amigo se lo coloca en su cuello.

-Todo con calma Inuyasha, si uno apresura las cosas, éstas no saldrán bien…

-….- mira Inuyasha el suelo.

-Inuyasha-san, usted es el único que puede detener a ese Sesshoumaru, antes de que su poder lo controle por completo- explica Myouga.

-Y por qué debo hacer eso?- pregunta el chico.

-…porque Sesshoumaru es un ser poderoso que puede terminar con todos nosotros, cada vez que asesina a alguien su sed de sangre es mayor y,… pueda que llegue un momento que pierda el control de sí mismo y todos nosotros termináramos siendo sus víctimas.

Para Inuyasha, eso no tenía lógica, le recordaba un poco a esos viejos cómics de superhéroes que solía leer siendo más joven, en donde se tenía que acabar con el "malo" porque hacía daño a la gente; en su caso, era algo parecido pero lo hacía en nombre de la justicia…

-Pero que es Sesshoumaru exactamente?- pregunta Inuyasha.

-Un youkai de gran poder- dice Jaken- por los años ha sido temido por los seres humanos, pero es raro que esté en este mundo, generalmente aparece en alguna época para hacer alguna clase de favor.

-Je, creo que ahora si deliro! Ya hasta hablo con bichos raros, será mejor que me vaya a descansar…- y se va de ahí, no sin antes que Miroku lo detenga.

-Inuyasha, onegai… toma esto en serio, será mejor que mantengas oculto ese amuleto, yo sé que tiene mucha relación con las muertes demo,… pueda que nos sirva como una pista.

El chico lo toma de sus ropas para mirarlo con frialdad, ya de por si había "intrusos" en su caso, no iba a permitir que factores "fantásticos"-como suele conocerlos así- arruinaran su reputación como el mejor detective, sólo por dejarse llevar por cosas de esa clase.

-Te daré una última oportunidad Miroku, sino… te arrestaré por complicidad, no es coincidencia que obtuvieras esto- y le muestra el amuleto- ya escuché suficiente de esta locura!!!!

Y lo deja caer para después retirarse por completo de ese lugar, Miroku trata de levantarse y sus amigos se acercan a él.

-…gomen Miroku-san- musita Jaken- no pensamos que reaccionaría así.

-Pero, lo que importa fue que el amuleto llegó a sus manos- dice Myouga sobre la cabeza del sacerdote.

-Lo sé, demo… con el tiempo tendrá que aceptarlo pero, saben?... pienso que es algo que sabía pero, no desea aceptarlo… chicos, que hace esa cosa que le dieron?

Al hacer esa pregunta, los dos youkai se miran y tratan de buscar las palabras más adecuadas para explicarle.

-Eso, pertenece a una sociedad que ha existido desde tiempos muy antiguos, el dueño del amuleto no es más que… el guardián, que reencarna cuando otro ser de su misma clase aparece y sea peligroso para los seres humanos- explica Jaken.

-Inuyasha-san es la reencarnación de ese guardián, y parece que Sesshoumaru es el enemigo… él está generando te…- y no termina de hablar porque Miroku a Myouga y comienza a aplastarla.

-ME ESTÁN DICIENDO QUE USTEDES PERTENECEN A LOS SERES QUE SESSHOUMARU HA ASESINADO EN ESTOS ÚLTIMOS MESES???!!!! NO ME QUERRÁN DECIR QUE LOS QUE POSEAN ESTE SÍMBOLO...

De esa forma Miroku toma a sus amigos y se van corriendo de ese lugar, no sin darse cuenta que Sesshoumaru estaba cerca y escuchaba con atención la conversación.

-Esa no me la sabía, así que estos seres…son sirvientes de la Orden de la Oscuridad, vaya…tanto temen de mi?- sonríe divertido el youkai – pero esos, no saldrán vivos, los terminaré por matar a todos, una venganza… es una venganza, aunque sigo sin entender como es que Inuyasha sea el guardián,…ya no solo sería mi enemigo por ser detective, sino que, esos bastardos poseen la ilusión de que los salvará de mi poder…maldición… - y desaparece por completo del lugar.

Llega un nuevo día, en un departamento de lujo, entra una chica con algunas maletas en sus manos, se sentía un poco preocupada por llegar en ese momento y observa que Kagome aparece y se acerca a saludarla.

-_Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo…!-_ le sonríe y la chica le responde de la misma forma.

-A mí también y, Sesshoumaru-san?- pregunta la chica observando por todos lados.

-_Salió temprano, tenía una junta importante… demo, me agradaría que saliéramos a pasear un poco al parque, deseo saber si estuviste bien…Rin-chan._

Rin asiente y deja sus cosas para después salir con Kagome, ella después de todo ya se encontraba lista para salir y no hubo retraso alguno; ambas salen del edificio y se dirigen hacia un parque en el que suelen estar y,… donde se topó con Inuyasha la primera ocasión. Kagome se sentía mejor después de lo ocurrido aunque, en su interior le invadía una preocupación porque cuando vio a Sesshoumaru, éste se opuso a hablar y ninguno de los dos se dirige la palabra desde entonces… era como si él, no deseaba que la chica lo que pasó y más, porque…

_Sesshoumaru_ _había llegado a su casa, la noche cayó por completo y encuentra a Kagome en el suelo llorando, la toma en sus brazos y la ayuda a sentarse en el sillón._

_-Sesshoumaru! Qué pasó ahora?? Por qué sentí tu aura en peligro?- pregunta apretando con fuerza las manos de su esposo._

_-…Kagome, deja de percibir lo que está pasando, es más, las cosas se acaban de complicar un poco porque, los que- y acaricia su rostro-….te hicieron esto, ya poseen a su guardián._

_Cuando dice eso, Kagome lo mira llena de sorpresa y tiembla con un poco de nerviosismo mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos mostrando que sentía miedo._

_-Si es así… ya no sigas, onegai! Tu cuerpo llegará un instante que no lo soportará- le dice al hombre de ojos dorados y éste._

_-…basta, será mejor que descansemos, mañana tengo una junta importante…_

Las dos llegan a ese extraño parque, una hoja cae en las piernas de Kagome y ésta lo toma con delicadeza mientras despeja de su mente ese recuerdo poco amargo, no era raro que ambos llegaran a discutir por eso; la chica no soportaba ver que su amado saliera cada noche a buscar venganza

-_Si no estuviera así,… el no se expondría de ese modo…_- dice la chica para si misma- _todo es mi culpa, por mi culpa el cada día que pasa, está en peligro… y más, que dice que existe un guardián…_

-Kagome-san, Kagome-san!- le habla Rin al verla tan distraída- se encuentra bien?

Kagome le sonríe y toma sus manos para que se acercara a ella, Rin observa que Kagome se mostraba algo preocupada pero ese gesto le daba a entender que no tenía caso que se preocupara.

-Todo bien, Kagome-san?- pregunta ella y la mujer asiente aunque suelta sus manos y mira hacia el fondo.

-_Inuyasha???!!!_

Al fondo, cerca de una de las fuentes que adornan al parque, se encontraba en el suelo- y al parecer dormido- Inuyasha, Kagome le pide a Rin que se acercaran a él y la chica de cabellos azabaches se sorprende al verlo en ese estado, era como si hubiera pasado la noche en la intemperie.

-Parece que tiene un poco de fiebre, será mejor llamar algún hospital Kagome-san.

-_Iiee! Como estamos cerca de casa, mejor lo llevamos, puedo sentir que no está nada bien…_

_-_Y si se entera Sesshoumaru-san?

-_Me las arreglo después con él…_

De esa forma, Rin corre hasta el edificio en donde vivían y le pide al guardia que las ayudara con el chico, éste se sorprende un poco al verlo y lo toma en sus brazos para subirlo hasta la residencia de la chica.

Al paso de unas horas, Kagome y Rin se encontraban de regreso e Inuyasha yacía en la habitación de huéspedes sin conocimiento, la mujer de Sesshoumaru se veía preocupada por el bienestar del chico y Rin al verla así, llama a un médico que les dice que sólo tenía un resfriado ocasionado por la lluvia de la madrugada.

Para Kagome, era un suceso un poco extraño, puesto que nunca se imaginó toparse con Inuyasha de nuevo y en ese estado; en ese momento le preocupaba lo que pudiese decir su esposo, puesto que ella ya sabía que ambos eran enemigos… Inuyasha era el detective que buscaba atrapar a su esposo de los crímenes cometidos durante este último tiempo, pero algo le decía que estaba predestinado ese encuentro, ella sentía desde el fondo de su corazón que él era una pieza importante en todo eso, pueda que..

-_El sea el salvador de mi esposo…-_dice para sí misma al ver dormir al chico de cabellos azabaches largos, ella no dejaba de verlo y acerca ligeramente su mano para tocar su frente, lo que la hace sonrojar un poco y más porque el chico se mueve un poco- _Yo mejor me las arreglo con Sesshoumaru, por ahora… será mejor que no sepa que estás aquí Inuyasha, no me gustaría que acabaran contigo pronto… no es tiempo aún…_

Sus pensamientos se pierden al escuchar la voz de Rin que le decía que había una llamada de su esposo, ella deja el lugar y cierra la puerta para dejar descansar al chico. No tarda mucho en llegar hasta la sala en donde la chica le da el aparato y Kagome toma la llamada.

En lo que era la oficina de Sesshoumaru, éste se veía un poco molesto porque debía hacerse cargo de asuntos con respecto a su empresa; observa que sus asistentes salen de la sala de juntas de tal forma que se queda a solas.

-Kagome yo… tengo que salir de viaje, debo de llevar a cabo unas negociaciones de último momento, no te molesta si te dejo sola unos días?- pregunta el hombre de cabellos plateados un poco preocupado.

-_De viaje?... ahora?...bueno, supongo que Rin-chan y yo nos quedaremos solas unos días… cuanto tiempo piensas estar de viaje?_- pregunta la chica pensativa.

-Unas semanas, a lo mejor el mes… todo depende, además, me servirá para investigar un poco sobre la Orden de la Oscuridad, recuerda que debo encontrar a sus miembros lo más pronto posible.

-_Es tan necesario?..._

-Claro que si!!! No puedo dejar que te quedes así por esos bastardos!!!

-_Está bien,… solo cuídate mi Sesshoumaru, onegai… verte mal me rompería el alma… recuerda que… que… te amo,…no me dejes sola_.

-Tranquila mi hermosa Kagome, yo… también te amo, daría mi vida por verte bien, cuídense mucho las dos- y termina con la llamada.

Sesshoumaru deja el teléfono en su lugar y suspira mientras se coloca su mano en la cabeza; no se encontraba muy de acuerdo el salir de viaje porque le interrumpía su búsqueda de los causantes del malestar de Kagome, aunque… se queda pensativo porque debía salir del país por negocios y reunirse con algunas personas.

-Pueda que el salir me sirva, uno sabe que personas con influencias… no siempre son las más "inocentes" mmm, pero no podré hacer nada porque Inuyasha seguro ya sabe de mis movimientos, no tardará en darse cuenta de mi ausencia; viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, Japón podrá descansar un poco jejejejejeje.

Y de esa forma, Sesshoumaru termina de arreglar sus cosas para después pasar por su casa y tomar su equipaje que entre Rin y Kagome le prepararon con cuidado. En ese momento, el hombre se sorprende un poco porque las chicas habían terminado a tiempo su equipaje y, generalmente se tardaban para disfrutar de su compañía.

-Ahm, a qué se debe que lo hayan terminado tan pronto, que ya no me quieren aquí o que?- pregunta con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-_Baka_ _anata, es que Rin-chan llamó al aeropuerto para preguntar de tu vuelo y salía dentro de una hora, no queremos entretenerte-_ le dice la chica mientras lo besa.

-Así es, vaya con cuidado Sesshoumaru-san- le dice Rin mientras se despide de él.

Sesshoumaru no les dice más y llama un taxi que tarda pocos minutos en llegar y se despide de las dos para después dejar su hogar y dirigirse al aeropuerto aunque durante el camino, se sintió un poco extraño; se dice para sí mismo que pudo ser la incertidumbre de alejarse de su esposa… puesto que ese era su gran temor, alejarse de ella porque, le llegan a su cabeza esos terribles recuerdos que no solo lo llenan de tristeza, sino de coraje y furia.

-_Siempre que salgo de viaje, temo que a Kagome le pase algo, desde esa vez que regresé a casa… y los vi haciéndole todo ese daño, Kami-sama, cuida de ella mientras estoy ausente…_- piensa el youkai al subir al avión que lo enviaría a su destino.

Mientras tanto, Kagome suspira un poco aliviada porque Sesshoumaru se había ido unos días, los cuales le podrían sentarle bien, así como dejaría de ver en el periódico la noticia de siempre… el anuncio de una muerte ocasionada por él; Rin se acerca a ella con una bandeja de agua y un trapo al observarla distante.

-Iré a bajarle la fiebre a Inuyasha-san, pero dígame algo Kagome-san, fue realmente una buena idea tenerlo aquí? A mi no me da mucha confianza ese tipo.

-_Tranquila Rin-chan, todo estará bien… Inuyasha podrá tener una presencia imponente que pueda incomodar a cualquiera pero, algo me dice que esconde algo…_

La chica no le dice más y se retira a la habitación de huéspedes para cuidar del chico, Kagome por su lado cierra un poco sus ojos para después abrirlos y tomar un poco de aire; deseaba esperar a que Inuyasha recuperara el conocimiento para preguntarle sobre lo que ha pasado, ella desea con todas sus fuerzas conocer a la perfección los hechos y más, porque ya los había presentido…

-_Inuyasha, yo sabía que vendrías aquí de nuevo… ¿acaso esto es obra del extraño destino? eres el principal enemigo de Sesshoumaru pero, yo no puedo juzgarte así porque para mi eres algo más que eso,… eres, aquella persona que podría hacer entrar en razón a mi esposo, aquella persona que le hará saber que lo que está haciendo es contraproducente…ya que después de todo, Inuyasha posee una fuerza completamente innata, lo que lo diferencia por completo de Sesshoumaru que el sólo la adquirió para salvarme…_

De ese modo, decide irse a acompañar un rato a Rin mientras espera que Inuyasha recupere el conocimiento. Por otro lado, en un lugar lejano de ahí, un hombre leía lo que parecían ser informes y deja en el cenicero un cigarrillo que se había terminado.

Sus ojos rubí miran con detenimiento ese informe y sus cabellos azabaches caen en su espalda como cascada que hacían juego con su traje violeta, mira hacia la puerta y ve la silueta de una chica que le traía algo.

-Señor Naraku, me han informado que el demonio ha dejado Japón, ha tomado un vuelo hacia Londres.

-…ya veo, tal parece que se aburrió de matar a mis seguidores…- responde con un poco de indiferencia- tal parece que tendré que dirigirme a ese mismo lugar, me estoy hartando de sus acciones… pero dígame algo más… señorita… Sango- y mira fijamente a la mujer que se encontraba enfrente suyo- que ha sido de los demonios que liberé que se llevaron el amuleto del guardián?

Cuando dice eso, la joven niega con la cabeza dando a entender que no había informe alguno sobre eso, algo que molesta a Naraku por completo y la mira de forma fría y amenazadora.

-Será mejor que encuentren al guardián cuanto antes!! No quiero dejar que ese demonio acabe con todo!

-Si lo desea, puedo dirigirme a Japón para buscarlo- dice de pronto la chica haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Mmm pues, me agrada la idea, después de todo, una mujer con el nivel de poder espiritual como el tuyo… me será muy útil para encontrar a nuestro guardián y acabar con ese demonio.

-Está bien…. Me iré entonces, con su permiso señor Naraku…

En ese momento, el hombre toma de la mano a la chica y se acerca a ella hasta sentir la respiración de ambos; Naraku acaricia su rostro y observa los ojos vacíos de esa chica, era como si estuviera en trance porque no hace movimiento alguno.

-…hermosa Sango, solo evita que te reconozcan, no será agradable que alguien que se dio por muerta, aparezca de la nada.

La mujer asiente y siente los fríos labios de Naraku en su frente para después salir de ahí y caminar hacia la salida de lugar para dirigirse a su destino: Japón.

**Fin del capítulo XI**

Y bueno, creo que las cosas se han aclarado un poco aunque el pobre de Inuyasha se acaba de enterar que no es un humano ordinario, además que de forma algo extraña llegó a casa de Kagome y, para suerte de ésta, Sesshoumaru se ausenta un tiempo ¿qué pasará ahora? Tampoco hay que olvidar que han aparecido dos nuevos personajes… Sango y Naraku ¿qué relación tendrán con los demás? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!!!!

Debo decirles que ya se me acabaron las vacaciones T.T y este lunes regreso a clases, por lo que debo de anunciar que este fic, será actualizado cada sábado para evitar una excesiva carga de trabajo (la Universidad, clases extras y otros fic que escribo en este mismo momento)… y bueno, también quiero anunciar que YA ESTÁ LA PAREJA PARA ESTE FIC!!!, realmente fue difícil decidir porque Kagome, ya sea con Sessh o con Inuyasha, me gustan ambas aunque, soy fiel 100 por ciento a los Sessh-Kagome… ¿quién es la pareja? Si leen bien este capítulo, se darán cuenta sobre la decisión que he tomado, porque a partir de aquí, algunas cosas cambiarán porque Inuyasha ya no sólo tendrá que lidiar con el caso de los asesinatos sino que, Sesshoumaru es su principal enemigo, su extraño pasado que muchas veces lo atormenta estará presente; así como su amistad con Miroku, quien oculta algo que parece estar muy relacionado a todo lo que está ocurriendo…sin olvidar la Orden de la Oscuridad que comienza a presentarse en esta historia.

En fin, es momento de irme… a todos GRACIAS por sus comentarios y su interés por leer este fic, yo sé que muchos piensan que es shonen-ai por las raras intenciones de Sesshoumaru hacia Inuyasha y, en algún caso de Miroku… o bien, que no había una definición concreta sobre la pareja de esta historia pero, con el paso de los capítulos se va definiendo, en este caso… ya se tomó la decisión y bueno, aviso que las raras intenciones de Sessh en ocasiones, estarán presentes cuando la ocasión lo amerite y, descuiden! Dudo mucho que haya algo más allá que miradas raras y besos sorpresivos (no a como se encuentra ahora la historia, a menos que exista algún elemento que lo genere).

Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización de este fic!!!!

Se despide con mucho cariño,

Bunny Saito n.n


End file.
